Eternal Revelations
by Rubedo Kukai Jr
Summary: And so the revelation of a new future is brought to light when all is done. My version of XSIII with a huge twist and a different ending. Spoilers 4 XSIII. Pairs: JrXMOMO, ShionXAllen, chaosXKOSMOS as well as others. Read it to enjoy it! [Completed!]
1. Jr's Got A Date With Destiny

**_Chapter 1: Jr's got a Date with Destiny_**

A/N: Hm…enjoy.

**Bold**: Flashbacks/Dreams  
(_Italics_): Thoughts  
(**Bold**):Telepathy  
------:Scene Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. Nor their ships. Nor their places. Nor their characters. The list goes on and on. Just their two game boxes and their CDs. And my imagination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Overview: A couple of weeks have passed after Jr. kills Albedo at the space-time anomaly when the Omega System collapsed. Lots of things have happened. A ginormous Gnosis called Abel's Ark appeared and absorbed the original Zohar. After it did, it disappeared into another region of space and hasn't been seen since. Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, and the Gnosis combat android KOS-MOS went back to the Dammerung to finish off their mountainous files of reports that they neglected to fill out when they left the first time they had returned. The Ziggurat-8 series known as Ziggy was stationed on the Durandal, monitoring security since a great deal of their workers had run away because of the appearance of Abel's Ark. But recently, he had accepted life extension for MOMO's sake and patiently waited until they were ready with the preparations. The mysterious chaos continued to work on the Elsa with Captain Matthews, Tony, and Hammer. He always had time to visit everyone, which made him a messenger boy between the other members so that everyone could feel that they were in close touch, even though their jobs and lives took up most of their time. Jin returned to Second Miltia to find information on Ormus and Hyams. He also perfected his sword skills, in order to prepare for the deciding battle between him and his old partner and present rival, Margulis. MOMO started living with her mom, Dr. Juli Mizrahi, on Second Miltia. She enjoyed getting to know her and was always helping out S.O.C.E. (Subcommittee on Close Encounters) in any way that she could. Right now, she was updating her sisters', the other 100-series models, programming on the Durandal. As for Jr., he had his hands full managing the Foundation. He did his best to keep it all together but everyone could tell he was still a little guilt-ridden by killing his younger brother, Albedo.

**The rain pours down as a red haired boy is running through some dark woods and into a field of dead flowers. He slowly walks past them and looks around. He looks kind of sad, as if something precious to him had been taken away. The flowers had all been ripped out from the ground and stepped on until they were pancakes.**

**"What is this place?" He sees a white-haired person in the distance, standing over a dead body and approaches him. The flowers there are still alive. They circled all around the body, as if to be his/her resting place.**

**Rubedo stops as the white-haired boy slowly turns around. "Rubedo…" He starts to say. "I've done it! I finally did what had to be done! This girl is finally dead and now, there's no one left to seduce you!"**

**Rubedo stares at the body and gasps. He turns to Albedo with an angry look on his face and shouts, "Why did you do this, Albedo!" Trace amounts of red energy are forming about him.**

**"I hated this girl! She was always flirting with you! She weakened you to the mere fraction of power you have left. Before we met her, we could've destroyed U-DO and ended this stupid charade!" Albedo stares at himself. "But no. You cut the link. You were weak. That's why so many of our brothers died. And that's why I've become this…not that I don't mind." He laughs a little.**

**"No! If we had eradicated U-DO, then we would have…"**

**"Yes…I already know about that. We would've died, huh?" He starts laughing. "It wouldn't have mattered because we are all going to die anyways. I wanted that. I wanted to die along with you and Nigredo. I didn't want to be alone. But there was another reason, wasn't there? She was the reason you cut the link, coward. That bi…"**

**Rubedo explodes with anger. "Stop it!"**

**Everything is engulfed in red.**

Rubedo quickly darts up and starts breathing heavily. He was literally covered in sweat. He quickly wiped himself with a towel and then looks around at his surroundings. The Foundation. His room. His bed. Slowly, everything was starting to return to normal. He stares at his hand. The number 666 is written on his hand in red.

"What the hell…was that dream about?"

Rubedo looks at his clock. It's 12:00 p.m.

He gets up and opens the windows. It's a clear, sunny day. He then goes off to change into his regular clothes. He grabs his guns, a pair of MAKAROVs, and starts spinning them around.

"These seem good today." He holsters them in his side holsters then grabs his jacket and puts it on. "I wonder if Mary and Gaignun wanted me to sleep in today?"

He exits his room and then starts walking to the train. At the corner, he accidentally bumps into an old friend with slicked back blonde hair. He seemed to be a cop or something due tohis physical appearance and clothes. "Hey old man."

"Sleeping in? It's not a good idea since you are one of the heads of the Foundation, are you not? You're not setting a fine example to those who admire you."

"Cut it out. Besides, I gotta have some good sleep if I'm supposed to handle all those conferences Gaignun keeps sending me too. It's not going to do me any good if I fall asleep during a meeting. That would worsen my 'role model' figure."

The man's expression stays the same. "I see."

Jr. punches him playfully in the arm. "You're so dull, Ziggy. Anyways, did Dr. Mizrahi ever tell you when your life extension operation was?"

"Yes. She told me a couple of minutes ago. It starts tomorrow, early in the morning down at Vector."

"So I'm guessing Shion and MOMO must've requested the location, huh?"

Ziggy nods.

"Good luck with that then. I'll try and come visit if I'm awake and can remember."

He starts to leave.

"Jr."

"What old man?"

"I was asked to relay a message to you. She said to meet her down at Moby Dick's and that she's looking forward to it."

And with that, Ziggy left, leaving Jr. to wonder what he meant.

"Meet…? What for…"

(_Oh, man_!) Jr. thought, looking at a clock. (_I completely forgot about that. Ah! It's almost time! Damn, Gaignun…he got me into this and now he doesn't even bother to wake me up! I'll make him pay_.)

-------

(_He's late_…) The time shows 12:30. A pink-haired girl with amber eyes wearing a red/white dress is sitting down at a table at Moby Dick's, watching the people walk by. To top it all off, she had a cute, little beret on her head. She sighs and takes a sip of her lemonade. (_Maybe Ziggy didn't find him_…)

The wind picks up and a slight tinkling can be heard from the girl's wrist. It's a charm with a bullet attached. She pulls it up in front of her and looks at it. The writing for 'Sayonara, baby' was still present on it.

The girl flashes back to the time when she received from Jr. and smiles at the thought.

She then sees him running past people, knocking some people down and causing a scene. A big guy whose drink was spilled stood over him, ready to pound the living crap out of him until Jr. pulled out his guns and pointed it at his head. The man looked surprised, not at the guns, but who was holding them. He started going berserk about saying he was always wanting to meet Gaignun Kukai Jr. in person.

She laughs a little and watches him as he apologizes to everyone as well as signing a couple of autographs. After a couple of minutes, he spots the girl and goes over to her.

"Sorry, MOMO. I guess I overslept…"

"It's okay, Jr. I'm just glad that you made it." (_Even though it sounded like you were forced to_…)

**Jr. stares at his computer screen and starts typing some things. MOMO is down with her sisters, helping them out. Two women are watching both of them from a distance. One has blonde hair while the other had purple hair.**

**"You know what? Little Master hasn't been acting himself lately." The blonde headed woman with a Southern accent says. "It's killing the mood around here!"**

**The purple haired lady nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mary. The same goes for MOMO as well. She seems to be worried about him but won't talk to him about it."**

**"Shelley, this just isn't good at all!" Mary starts thinking and then has an idea. "How about we set up MOMO and Jr. for a date! That'll certainly cheer them up!"**

**"Are you sure? I don't think we would be able to…"**

**"That seems like a fine idea." A dark haired man walks up behind the two and joins them. "They both need some together time."**

**"But who's going to tell him, Master Gaignun?" Mary asks.**

**He starts walking towards Jr. "It's obvious that I will. Since you and Shelley are obviously not going to."**

**Mary starts jumping up and down like a child, squealing in delight. "Ooooo! This will be excitin'!"**

**"Jr." Jr. stops typing and looks at his younger brother towering over him.**

**"What is it, Gaignun? More work for me?"**

**"The complete opposite. You're having a day off tomorrow. So you're going to be spending it with MOMO."**

**MOMO looks over to Jr. while his mouth drops wide open.**

**He turns a light shade of red and then shouts, "Where the hell did this come from!"**

**"Stop acting like a child. It's obvious that you're still bothered by Albedo and you're not really helping yourself get better. Besides, it's not like it's that hard to figure out that you like her."**

**He scoffs at this and then continues typing, trying not to let it bother him even though it did. Countless thoughts ran through his head about rejection and images of the 'date.' An angel Jr. and devil Jr. appeared right next to him and he started arguing with them. To everyone else, it was as if he talking to air.**

**MOMO quickly looks back at her sister and wonders if he really didn't want to spend time with her. She notices Gaignun walking towards her.**

**"MOMO."**

**"Hello, Mr. Gaignun."**

**"Jr. is taking you out tomorrow if you haven't heard yet."**

**MOMO starts to blush a little. "Um, I overheard what he said. I don't think he wants to go…"**

**"Don't worry about it, I know he _wants_ to go. He's been in a rather depressed mood lately so he's taking some time off to relax. I know he needs someone special to keep him company so that he can have a lot of fun. And you're perfect for him. He just didn't want to bother you with this just yet because he wanted it to be a surprise."**

**MOMO blushes a little and then slowly nods. (He has been rather depressed lately. Maybethis could be the chance I've been waiting forto cheer him up like Mr. Gaignun said…)**

**Jr. then sends out a telepathic message. (Gaignun! If I ever need help, I'll ask you but stay the hell out of my business!)**

**Gaignun looks at him and has a hint of a smile on his face. (It's obvious that you're not going to say anything to her so I thought I would relay the message for you. That's what brothers do, right? They help each other out.)**

**Jr. starts to throw a fit and chases Gaignun around the room.**

**Mary and Shelley are seen laughing hard in the background. MOMO and her sisters join in as well.**

"Shall we be going then?" Jr. asks. "A day of fun and relaxation awaits!"

MOMO nods and smiles as the sun shines down on her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Comments are appreciated. More to come.


	2. Secret Feelings

A/N: Forgive me if it's a little short, but I have stuff to do and tried to get in as much in as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story's plot and its writing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This dress looks so pretty!"

"Ye..yeah..it..it is…" Jr. scratches his hair with his hand. He was at a loss for words. (_What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I getting so worked up….and fidgety…I'm just spending time with MOMO damnit_….)

MOMO looks over at Jr. (_He still seems a little…tense or something. Is it that he isn't having fun with me? Or maybe he just doesn't want to be here at all_…)

"MOMO, is something wrong? "

"No, it's nothing. Let's see if we can find anything else to buy!" MOMO plasters a fake smile to her face and runs off joyfully. (_I want to say something but I can't. He still must have a lot on his mind ever since he killed Albedo. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea_…) She thinks back to when he searched through her memories at the Song of Nephilim. But only for a second, because she didn't want to be reminded of what he did to her. It scared the living daylights out of her.

(_I just have to relax. Take a deep breath. Explore the surroundings. I have to be just as cheerful as MOMO and enjoy the day like she is. She's been through a lot. But, even though she's been through hell and back, she's still smiling. For everyone's sake. For my sake. How is it that she's this strong?_)

"Wait up, MOMO!"

They both stop in front of a gift shop and stare at them from outside the window. There are lots of bobbles and trinkets that any person would love. They both look at each other for a second and then quickly look away, slightly blushing.

(_I'm so nervous about asking him to go inside…I really want to go and see if I can get him anything_…)

(_I guess I could get her one of these. This would definitely be a great gift for her! What the hell am I thinking! Of course, I'm going to buy something, idiot!)_

"Hey, MOMO. Want to go inside?"

MOMO hesitates for a second and then nods. Jr. grabs her hand and leads her inside. She blushes a little and stares at his hand. (_It's…so warm_…)

"MOMO…how do you like this one?"

MOMO wakes up from her trance and stares at the gift Jr. is pointing at.It was a red, glass heart without the arrow. Instead, there was a golden bullet.

"It looks so beautiful…"

"I'll get it for you, alright?"

"You…you don't have to…" MOMO stammered.

"I want to buy it for you. I've been rather tense lately and I want to make it up to you."

MOMO looks a little surprised but before she could say anything, he grabs the heart and goes up to the counter to pay for it.

(_He's doing so much for me_…) She turns her gaze somewhere else and sees something that catches her eye. It was a keychain with two guns and an arrow attached in the middle. (_That would look great with Jr.! Maybe I should buy it for him_…?)

She looks over her shoulder to see if Jr. was watching. He was too busy arguing with the cashier guy around some money problem or something.

MOMO quickly grabs the item and then hides it in her pocket and waits for Jr. to come. He strolls on back a couple of minutes later, looking furious.

"Sorry MOMO. Seems that my card is maxed out. No doubt that Gaignun has been wasting it with his women. No wonder the Foundation has been low on cash lately."

MOMO laughs a little but then slowly asks, "I...need to ask the owner about something first...so, if you don't mind, could you wait for me outside?"

Jr. looks confused for a second and then nods. He leaves the store and sits on a bench outside.

MOMO walks up to the cashier and shows him the keychain. "Um, how much is this one, sir?"

The man stares at it for a while. "I have no idea. I don't remember anything about this one…so, you can have it for free."

"Really? Are you sure?"

The cashier nods.

"Thank you!"

"Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your date with him...even if I didn't sell him that heart."

MOMO blushes and bows. (_He can already tell? Is it really **that** obvious?) _She slowly walks outside.

Jr. turns around and gets up from his seat. "What did you want to talk to owner for?"

"It's…It's nothing…" MOMO says quickly. "I'm getting kind of hungry so…um…can we go somewhere to eat?"

"Alright."

They went out to eat and talked a little about what's happened to them and how they've been through a lot. Then they decided to goaroundtown a little more. They stopped by the video arcade where MOMO beat Jr. at every game they played. Not because she was a Realian…well, that was the main reason. She beat him because of that but didn't tell him. He just said that he went easy on her.

The day slowly passed as they spent their time together, going to all sorts of places, having fun wherever they went. Even though Jr. caused quite a scene when he accidentally fired his gun at a security droid. He learned to never ever show off a gun when its safety isn't on. Luckily, Jr. managed to get out of his little predicament by saying that he didn't know any better. He was just a kid.

At the end of the day, they decided to go to the private beach owned by the Kukais.

"It still looks so pretty." MOMO says as they approach the pier.

"Yeah…she is…" Jr. says as he was looking at MOMO.

"What?"

"Oh…" Jr. gives himself a mental slap to the face. "Nothing."

He sits down cross-legged and invites MOMO to sit next to him.

The waves crash into the beach and then slowly recedes as the two watched the sunset.

"Thanks for this wonderful day, Jr." MOMO says. She leans her head on his shoulder, which makes him jump 50 feet in the opposite direction of her…into the water. Luckily, it was low tide. Otherwise, he would've drowned because he just laid there, his face as red as his hair.

"Jr.! I'm so sorry!" MOMO quickly runs over to him and stood over him. The sunlight beamed behind her and made her look like an angel. Jr. quickly tried to avert his eyes but couldn't resist the beautiful sight before him. MOMO looks at his face strangely and then starts to laugh. (_It's so red_…)

"MOMO…?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…your face…" She struggled to say her words through her laughter. "It's as…as red…as your hair…"

This of course made Jr. blush even more. But how red could he get when it came to his hair? He quickly got up and turned around so that he wouldn't embarrass himself even further.

"Hey…it's not that bad. I'm sorry if I made fun of you. I didn't mean it like that Jr.…"

"Uh...no. It's okay. I'm used to it. Mary and Gaignun always tease me about everything."

They both stood there for a couple of seconds, wondering what to say to the other.

Suddenly, Jr., turns around splashes water at MOMO.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha!" Jr. says playfully.

"Oh, yeah?" MOMO splashes water at him back. And the two of them started splashing each other to death until they were tired and completely soaked.

They were both sprawled out on the beach, side by side. Their faces turned to look at each other. The other didn't have to say what needed to be said. Their hands locked onto the other's and they both looked up into the stars as they begin to shine, wishing that the night would never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Too lovey-dovey? They're "kids" and it's a date. Thanks for reading!


	3. Stunning Reunion

---

Months pass after Jr. and MOMO's date. MOMO went back to her mother to help her with their newest project: to work on the physical appearances of 100-series Realians. Jr., on the other hand, had to handle the Foundation by himself when Shelley went on vacation and Gaignun headed on over to Fifth Jerusalem for a couple of days to sort things out with the Federation government. Mary was lazy and didn't help out at all. She worked on her act as a comedian and had Jr. be her guinea pig. Jr. and MOMO didn't keep in close touch; they were always swamped with work and couldn't find the time to call the other. This just strengthened their resolve to try harder and call, but their jobs were too important to neglect and usually something urgent always came up. But today, was a special day. The two were getting back together, as well as joining up with a couple of old friends at a reunion on the Elsa.

"C'mon, MOMO!" A woman peeks through the door and watches MOMO put on the finishing touches to her clothes. She had changed a lot. She was a little taller now and had grown to become a beautiful young woman. "We're going too be late if you don't hurry!"

"Okay, mommy! I'll be right there!" MOMO quickly checks herself again and grabs her bag. She follows her mom to the hover vehicle and they head off.

_Meanwhile…_

"Damnit! This coat…and this coat…" Jr. keeps throwing trenchcoats around his room. He had grown as well but only in size. He still had his kidlike face that everyone was used to and his fiery red hair. All of his trenchcoats almost look the same, except some had different colors while others had different insignias. "All of these are too damn short for me!"

A holoscreen appears behind Jr. and shows Mary on the screen. "Little Master. It is almost time for you to head out to the launch pad. Don't you think you could go a little faster?"

"If that was supposed to be a joke, that was horrible, Mary. You're never going to make it as a comedian. Anyways, I'm almost ready just keep your head straight."

Mary's cheeks blow up in anger and the holoscreen quickly blinks out.

"I guess this is about the only thing I can wear." He puts on a white undershirt and a gray shirt. He puts on some khaki pants and whips on a belt with holsters on the back. He flips his MAKAROVs around and slips them in. He goes to the only jacket in his closet that's still hanging and puts it on. It's a little short but has his trademark red cross symbol on the back.

He starts to leave and notices the picture with the other six members of the group. He grabs it and looks at it. "It's been awhile since I last saw everyone." It was taken at Second Miltia a couple of months ago before everyone left to go their own way. He looks at MOMO. Her amber eyes shine with a happy radiance as she is holding onto his arm. Her bright smile lightened his mood and reminded him that she was coming. He quickly runs out the door and towards the docks. "Wonder how she's been?"

-------

A group of people are walking off the Elsa, a trading ship that works for the Foundation. MOMO is accompanied by a young browned headed woman named Shion, her co-worker and secret lover Allen, the white-haired, mysterious boy named chaos, and the blue-haired combat android KOS-MOS. Shion's brother, Jin, didn't make it because she didn't invite him like she said she would when she set up this reunion. She still had some past issues to deal with him. Mainly concerning soap bubbles and dishwasher fluids.

"…yeah, and remember that time the Chief almost killed us?" Allen says, reminiscing on the memory. "Pulling a crazy stunt like that and almost wiping out the Foundation."

Shion pulls out her M.W.S. and points it at his face. "That's quite enough, Allen. You like your face, don't you?"

"You know, you didn't have to bring that…" Allen says dryly.

"I always bring it with me." Shion says, putting it away. "Anyways, I can't wait to see Ziggy and Jr.! It's been a long time…all that past work at Vector and filing KOS-MOS's battle reports kept me preoccupied forever…at least until I decided to quit a few weeks ago and join a new group called Scientia. I'm glad I did." She looks over to MOMO. "What about you, MOMO? You probably had your hands full with that new project, right?"

MOMO nods and smiles, "Yeah, I helped Mommy with the appearances for 100-series Realians." She spins around to show off. "I hope Jr. and Ziggy like it."

"I'm sure they will." chaos says. "Especially Jr."

"Hey!" Jr. is waving his arms at them. "Over here!"

Ziggy is standing behind him, waving.

"Ziggy!" MOMO runs over to hug him. "How've you been?"

He returns the hug and takes a good look at her. "I have been fine, MOMO. Your new look looks great."

"Thanks!"

After that, Ziggy moved to let Jr. and MOMO look at each other. They are stunned on how the other had changed so much. They had both grown taller but still kept the same radiant crystalline amber/blue eyes when they saw each other. Months of suppressed feelings were released as MOMO jumped on him to hug him.

Jr. spun her around and set her right in front of him. He takes in her sweet scent and is silently glad that they were finally together, even if it was for a day.

"You've grown more handsome."

Jr. blushes at the comment and quickly says, "You've become a lot more beautiful yourself."

"Okay, lovebirds." Shion says jokingly. "How about we head down to the café and get us a bite to eat?"

"Of course!" Jr. says. "Let's get going!"

-------

"Really, Shion?" Jr. asks as he chows down on curry. "There's a new anti Gnosis combat android?"

"Yes, her name is T-elos. Vector's been working on her a lot lately and seem to neglect updating KOS-MOS to T-elos' standards. When she first awoke, she seemed a little…violent against KOS-MOS. As if she was programmed to hate her or something. But when we first saw her in combat, she was amazing!"

KOS-MOS twitches for a split second in jealousy.

MOMO looks at KOS-MOS. "So, what's going to happen to KOS-MOS then?"

"I have no idea. I was going to…"

A large rumbling is heard outside of the Foundation.

"What was that?" Allen asks.

"Something not normal." Jr. says as he looks up into space.

People were starting to murmur about what was going on.

Ziggy looks up and then spots something in the distance. "There's something appearing outside the Foundation."

All of a sudden, a swarm of Gnosis begin to appear all around the Foundation. A second later, a giant Gnosis that looks like a long-range cannon materialized right by them. Everyone gasps at the sight, surprised at seeing the giant Gnosis again. chaos looks a little scared though, as if he already knew what it came for.

"The Gnosis!" Allen says surprisingly. "What're they doing here?"

"You can never tell with them!" Jr. says, slowly pulling out his guns. "Looks like they're after something this time. They're all around us."

"Sensors indicate that the Gnosis are reacting with the Emulators stationed inside the Durandal." KOS-MOS says monotonously.

"What?" Jr. says. "There's no way that they are active now. We have them in hibernation…"

KOS-MOS's eyes close for a second and then open. "The probability that I am correct is 99.9995 percent. All of my sensors are in fine working condition leading to the conclusion that what I have just stated about the Emulators, is the most logical assumption."

Jr. looks towards the sky. "Well then, we've gotta do something quick! The Gnosis are starting to enter the Foundation!"

"KOS-MOS! Activate Hilbert Effect!" Shion says.

"Affirmative."

KOS-MOS unleashes a blue shockwave that covers the entire area around the flower-like space structure. The Gnosis began to materialize, leaving a great deal outside but otherwise stopping them from getting within the city. The Gnosis inside begin to wreak havoc while the ones outside start to ram the Foundation.

"Alright! Time for some action! I'll try heading to the Durandal and checking on the Emulators! You guys stay here and defend the city!" Jr. runs out and starts blasting the Gnosis with numerous bullets. He quickly darts to the side to dodge the strike of a giant Gnosis and then fires at its head, wiping it out. He slowly starts to make into the next sector, wiping out the Gnosis as he goes.

Shion and KOS-MOS roll out and start unleashing energy blasts at the Gnosis killing the people nearby. KOS-MOS jumps onto a car and then jumps again to dodge an aerial Gnosis attack. She reveals a blade in her right arm and slices the Gnosis at the neck, killing it instantly.

Shion fires numerous blasts at the Gnosis, but not being able to kill them because of the people near them. chaos runs forward and then unleashes a powerful chi aura which blows it away. He gives a thumbs up to Shion and starts healing the injured.

KOS-MOS, still in flight, twirls around in the air and lands ona nearby Gnosis. She changes her blade into a cannon and then fires it point blank at the Gnosis head. It falls over dead.

KOS-MOS fires several more rounds of heavy artillery at the other Gnosis, wiping out the majority that was destroying the buildings and killing civilians. "Shion. At our current rate, the Foundation's outer atmospheric layer will break in approximately 3.51 minutes. I highly suggest a swift retreat."

"Thanks for the great news, KOS-MOS."

"I am happy to be of service."

(_I really need to work on that later_.) Shion thinks.

"Chief! Are you okay?" Allen runs up to her and checks her for any scratches.

Shion walks away from him, avoiding his contact. "I'm fine."

(_Another failure_…) Allen thinks.

"Look out!" MOMO points at a giant Gnosis near the bakery by them. It swings its fists at the base and destroys it, causing it to topple over to where the others are. Ziggy quickly grabs MOMO and hightails it out of there. Allen grabs Shion and barely make it out. Ziggy quickly pulls out his weapon, a missile launcher and fires on the Gnosis. The Gnosis jumps over the attack and raises its arms to strike Ziggy.

MOMO tries casting an Ether spell to knock it aside but stops as endless bullets are fired at the Gnosis, making it a lawn ornament by the time it was right on top of Ziggy. He finishes it by slicing it with his arm blade.

"Is it over?" MOMO looks to the side and sees KOS-MOS with her three-barreled chain machinegun. She gets up and then looks towards the Durandal. "We have to go help Jr.!"

Everyone nods in agreement.

Shion tries to let go of Allen's hand but it seems that his hand was stiff from shock. "Allen?"

(_So soft...I don't want to let go_...)

Shion hits him in the head. "Allen!"

Allen quickly snaps back to reality.

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Oh, sorry, Chief." He quickly lets go and stares at his hand. (_I am never washing this hand again_.)

Ziggy puts his hand on MOMO's shoulder to stop her. "Wait, you can't do anything at your present condition. You don't have a weapon to fight with right now."

MOMO quickly looks around and sees a weapons store nearby. It has been damaged heavily but surprisingly, most of the weapons were still there. She grabs a bow and some arrows and then starts running to the next sector. "I do now!"

The others quickly follow.

-------

Jr. jumps back and fires a spirit ray to finish off the last Gnosis. "Damn…" He falls down on one knee and starts breathing heavily. "I'm all worn out..."

"This isn't like you, Rubedo." A voice says behind him.

Jr. turns around and is shocked at what he sees. "A...Al...You're supposed to be dead!"

The familiar white-haired U.R.T.V begins to laugh maniacally. "C'mon, Rubedo. Is that a fine way to greet your brother?"


	4. Start of A New Journey

**A/N: Another chapter, hooray! Just don't kill me if I don't update regularly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Though if I did, I'd be selling this not typing this.**

**-------**

"How…why are you here?" Jr. asks slowly, making sure to not hint that he was happy that Albedo was still alive. (_Maybe this time he'll understand. Maybe this time I can save him_…)

"And ruin the fun, Rubedo?" Albedo looks at himself. He is wearing strange clothing; all of it was white. Jr. had seen it before, at the Omega System. The Patriarch had referred to the people wearing them as Testament. Three people were wearing it when they destroyed the Patriarch and made Proto Omega disappear. They had also helped revive Albedo and one of them even managed to use Ziggy's attacks to harm him. It was the first time Jr. had seen Ziggy get so angry and damaged at the same time. He knew that one day he would probably have to confront them sooner or later. But he didn't expect that Albedo would be one of them, a Testament, whoever they were. "If you simply must know, I'm here to tell you a little secret."

"From who?"

"From your **mother**," Albedo says sarcastically. "You've seen the Gnosis outside before, right? Of course you have. It is known as Abel's Ark. It was released when you killed me."

Jr. looks confused for a second but then realizes the truth. "You set me up? You had me kill you for this?"

"You're catching on!" Albedo says mockingly, ignoring Jr's remark. "Since it's already absorbed the Zohar as you already know, all it needs is Abel to complete it."

"Abel? Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been sent here for. You need to go find Abel before anyone else does."

"Why the hell are you telling me all of this?"

Albedo starts laughing. "You're full of questions, Rubedo. Maybe I just want to help out, hm? What am I going to be sent to hell for that? But…" Albedo looks at Jr. "Maybe you're after something? Trying to make me repent? Stop me?"

Jr. yells and fires endless bullets at Albedo but to his surprise, they disappear before even touching him.

"I guess that's a yes." Albedo then looks distracted for a second, as if someone else was talking to him as well. "Looks like I've got to go. You might want to hurry and go to Fifth Jerusalem to find Abel. The more important reason you should go is because Nigredo might die before you do. Remember my words well, Rubedo." He laughs as he disappears, leaving Jr. to slump down and yell at the top of his lungs.

He slams his fist into the ground. (_Damnit! I still can't get through…but…what did he mean by Gaignun_…?)

"Jr.!" A familiar voice calls out to him from behind.

"MOMO?" He slowly gets up and joins up with everyone.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes are filled with worry.

Jr. scratches his head and averts his eyes from hers. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you guys?" (_I can't let them know about what happened. I'll wait to tell them about Abel after I've gotten Gaignun. Then maybe I can find out what's going on_.)

"We're all fine. But we need to get out of here before the Gnosis outside destroy the atmospheric protection." Shion says.

"Yeah." Jr. says. He looks a little distracted. "We've got to get back on the Durandal and handle things from there." He leaves as everyone looks at him.

"What's with Jr.? He's acting kind of strange." Shion says. "J…"

Ziggy puts his hand on her shoulder. "Let him be. It's better if we don't push it."

-------

The party walks onto the bridge. Jr. starts taking command again. "Alright. I want a full report on the current situation."

"Well, the Gnosis have stopped attacking for the time being. We've managed to wipe out the ones outside with the help from the Second Miltian fleet. The large Gnosis had disappeared before they arrived. The ones inside are the only ones causing problems, but our weapon based Realians, AMWSs, and security droids have already been sent to deal with this problem." Mary says as she looks onto a screen with all the data.

"We've determined the cause of the Gnosis' attack. It seems that all the Emulators woke up from hibernation all of a sudden." Shelley says, as she types. "We have no idea how this happened. We've run through a variety of scenarios on how it was possible. The most logical one is that the original Zohar and that large Gnosis sent out a massive shockwave to upset the Zohar's hibernation stasis. Why we don't know."

"We've already managed to put them back into hibernation for the time being though if that makes you feel any better." Mary adds in. "However, they might wake up again if that Gnosis comes back."

"Alright. That's good. Can you tell Matthews that I'm going to need a ride on the Elsa?"

"What for, Little Master?" Mary asks.

"Business." Jr. leaves on the elevator, leaving everyone to wonder what Jr. was up to.

"He's been acting weird ever since we saw him." MOMO says. "I'm a little worried."

"I know. But we shouldn't worry about it," Mary says cheerfully. "The Lil' Masta always pulls off stuff like this. We'll just beat him up like a yak when he comes back."

"But he always comes through." chaos says. "We should just let him do what he needs to do."

-------

A scream pierces the dark room as the lights slowly come on. A blonde headed man is plowing around the room, holding his head in pain.

He slowly starts to compose himself and then fixes his suit and tie. "How long do you think you can resist me, my son? You can't win."

(**Damn you, Yuriev! Get the hell out of my body before I make you get out!)**

**(You should be happy that I chose you, Nigredo. It is a real honor to have your body used as your father's vessel.)**

**(There's nothing to be happy about! Once Rubedo finds out about this, he'll…)**

**(Do what? Kill me? He'll be killing you in the process. He won't do it. He's too soft.)**

He walks up to the computer console and starts inputting a call.

A middle-aged man with shades appears onscreen.

"Report."

"We've finished with the preparations of Phase One. Your forces are ready to go at any time."

"Good. Tell them to go into Phase Two."

The man salutes. "Yes, Dr. Yuriev." The holoscreen blinks out.

"It's only a matter of time until the key is mine and I can open the realm to U-DO." He laughs.

--------

Jr. is sitting on the train that's heading to the Durandal docks, where the Elsa was presently located. (_What the heck was Albedo talking about? Abel and Abel's Ark…ah, I'll worry about those later. First things first, I have to find Gaignun and find out what's going on with him. The link has been down ever since he left. I should've realized this sooner, damnit!_)

The train stops and asks all passengers to disembark if needed. Jr. gets out and then walks on over to the Elsa.

He notices the Elsa pilot, Tony, who is flirting with a girl about his age. As Jr. approached him, he noticed how Tony was going to make a move. The girl notices this and slaps Tony and walks away, leaving him to sulk.

"Some luck with the ladies, huh Tony?" Jr. asks.

Tony wipes his cheek. "Easy for you to say. Girls fondle over you because you're the head of the Foundation. And also having Gaignun around."

Jr. pushes him as he walks into the Elsa. "That's what you think."

A nearby bush rustles a bit and the shadow of a person is seen for a split second.

"Hey, Captain Matthews!" Jr. says as he walks in and notices him drinking. "I need a ride to Fifth Jerusalem."

"Sure, why?" Matthews wipes his mouth of any excess beer and then activates his chair to rise up.

"Business."

"Well, as long as we don't get charged for taking you there. We just finished getting the repairs we needed after that last battle. So we'll be leaving in five."

Jr. turns away to go. "No problem. I won't charge you this time if your ship gets damaged. Alright?"

-------

A droid is moving a very large box on a lift pad to the Elsa. The box starts to jump around as it goes up an escalator, as if the contents inside were…alive.

"Hey! That's my foot!" A voice says from within the box.

"Watch where you put that blade, Ziggy!"

"Stop grabbing my hair! You're going to pull it off!"

"Don't you dare go CPR on me!"

"But, Chief..."

"Hey, whose chest is..."

"Continue on your present course of action and I will be forced to cut off your hand."

Noises of struggle are heard through the continuous movement from the box. It almost tips over but luckily; the droid slides it back in place.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! Jr. is going somewhere and we're going to find out where!"

"This doesn't feel right. We could just ask him when he gets back…and besides...this feels weird..."

"But don't you want to know what he's up to, MOMO?"

"A little…"

"That's why we have to...watch where you put that hand, pervert!" Shion says.

A huge thwack is heard. "Ow! I'm sorry, Chief. I didn't mean to.." (_That felt so goooooooooooood_...)

"At our current state, I will be forced to blow this rectangular cardboard prism apart to save us unnecessary time in our uncomfortable position."

"How in the world did I end up in a situation like this?" chaos asks.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jr. is eating and drinking at the Elsa's bar. (_I wonder what the others are doing? I feel bad for not telling them and leaving them in the dark. But this is something I have to take care of. I messed up before but I won't mess up again. I **will** save both of my brothers._)

"Would you like another one, sir?" The barkeep droid asks.

Jr. gets up and says, "Nah. I've drunken enough."

He leaves and then wonders what he can do to pass the time. He smiles evilly as an idea popped into his head. (_Maybe I can do a little…target practice down in the basement to get my mind off things…I'm sure Matthews won't mind...heheheh_.)

He heads to the elevator and goes down to Basement 1. He walks around and notices some cargo with the words 'Fragile and Don't Open' on it.

(Hm…dare I? I dare!) He whips out his guns and fires two shots.

The bullets hit something metallic and wild screams begin to erupt from the box. It breaks open, revealing Shion, KOS-MOS, chaos, Allen, MOMO, and Ziggy inside.

Jr. is surprised at what he sees. He quickly puts away his guns and shouts, "What the hell! What are you guys doing here!"

"What the hell are we doing! What the hell were you doing! You almost killed us! It's a good thing that Ziggy took the blows otherwise you would've killed someone!" Allen explodes. "You could've hurt the Chief!"

Shion pats him on the shoulder to calm him down. "It's alright, Allen. As long as no one got hurt. Besides, it feels better now that we're out." (_Even though the cuddling was kind of...nice...but unneccesary_...)

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Jr. asks. "You're not here following me, are you?"

"We just so happened to be on our way to Fifth Jerusalem as well." Shion lies. "We were sent by Dr. Mizrahi to get some packages for her that she forgot to get."

Jr. looks a little skeptical. "Heh. I thought you were the packages."

MOMO goes up to him and leans forward. "But, is it alright if we go with you?"

Jr. starts to blush and backs away. "Yeah, I don't mind. Just don't go pulling something like that again. I wouldn't want to…"

"Yes, you would be best not pulling a stunt like that again." Ziggy says sternly. "Else you're getting a height reduction."

Jr. scratches his head. "Well, I guess we should go tell Matthews that we have 'extra luggage.'"

Everyone laughs a little and then heads to the Elsa's bridge.

-------

A slender, pale-skinned man is sitting at his desk, staring at a globe-like figurine. He looks over to Albedo and folds his hands together to put his chin on it. "I trust that you conveyed my message to your brother?"

"Yes, I did." Albedo says. "Though I don't get why I had to. I wanted to have a little more fun with Rubedo."

"All in due time. The play has not reached its climax just yet. This is just the rising action leading to the dramatical conflict that will blow people away." The man looks towards the stars. "And not all of the actors have entered the stage yet." (_What will you do, Yeshua? I'm looking forward to your role, white knight._)

-------

A/N: Perfectly stated by Wilhelm. The plot thickens! You must read more to find out! And no, I will notsay anything more for if I did I would reveal the entire storyline so I'm gonna shut up now. **Laughs evilly while lightning strikes behind**. AH! Mommy!


	5. Bingo Night

**Chapter 5: "Bingo" Night**

A/N: Okay. Old people night! Not really…I've always wanted to make a title like this ever since I played Resident Evil 4. That line Leon says in the village just cracked me up.

Italics- MOMO singing.

Bold- Jr. singing.

Both-Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elsa nor its characters. But I do own a toy ship that resembles the Elsa. I think I will pretend it's happening in there…

-------

The Elsa flies through a cluster of meteorites and continues to head on to its destination: Fifth Jerusalem. chaos sits in his room, looking at the stars as they go by. (_I said I wouldn't hold back anymore to you Wilhelm and I meant it. As soon as I figure out what you're up to, I'll take KOS-MOS to Lost Jerusalem and finish this. This has gone on far enough._)

-------

"Hey, Little Master. We're approaching a transfer column."

"Yeah, I see that. Just put the fee on the Foundation." Jr. says. "I'll be going to my room."

"Whatever you say."

A holoscreen appears in the middle of the room showing an attractive middle-aged woman. "Good day to you, sirs. What can I do for you?"

Tony's mouth drops open. "Damn! A whole lotta things!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Matthews says.

"Don't worry about that last comment. Though if you do that again, I will be forced to charge you extra."

Tony's head drops in defeat.

"I'm transmitting our flight plan now." Hammer types in a few things and sends it to the woman.

"Fifth Jerusalem? Okay. The cost is…"

"Send the fee to the Foundation." Matthews says.

"The Kukai Foundation? Alright, I will. Have a nice day." She blinks out and the Elsa proceeds through the column and into hyperspace.

-------

Jr. is walking through the Elsa hallways to his room. He seems to be thinking hard about something. He turns a corner and then accidentally bumps into MOMO.

"Ah!"

"MOMO? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I wasn't paying attention…"

"Jr.…what's wrong? Is something on your mind?"

"It's…it's nothing…"

"I won't take that for an answer." MOMO says firmly. "You're hiding something and it's something big."

(_Damn, she's sharp. I didn't think Observational Realians could sense anxiety and trouble_.)

"Alright. But let's go talk somewhere else about this. You're going to flip when you hear this."

"Okay."

-------

Allen is standing outside someone's door. "Okay. Just like I rehearsed."

He stands up bold. "Chief. I have something to tell you. I should've told you this from the minute I met you. I love you. I loved you the moment my eyes set on you. I know you and Kevin were engaged and he died…but I want to take away your tears and troubles so just…"

Someone taps him on the shoulders. Allen turns around to see Shion right behind him.

"Um, Allen…what are you doing standing outside my room?"

"Well, I, um…it's…uh…" (_Think of something quick_!) "I wanted to talk to you about KOS-MOS! Yeah, about KOS-MOS!" (_Smooth one, idiot!_)

"What about…?"

Allen starts shifting around nervously. "Well, where is she?"

"She's sleeping in her pod down in the basement. Did you want to go see her?"

"Yeah! Togashi wanted me to…to put in a new weapon he was working on!"

"Well, go then." Shion pushes him towards the elevator. "I need to take a nap."

Allen waves as he goes down the elevator. (_Damnit…once again…every time I do this, it always ends up all wrong_…)

(_Darnit…I thought he would say something romantic. He was standing outside my door and everything_…_maybe I was wrong about him liking me_…)

-------

Jr. and MOMO are talking inside his room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what Albedo told me."

"So that's the main reason you're going? To save Gaignun?"

"Yeah. I have to. I wasn't able to protect Albedo. Maybe if I can save Gaignun, he can help me with Albedo."

"But what about the Ark? Are you going to find Abel?"

"After I find Gaignun. Maybe he might know something about Abel."

"Well, Abel must have something to do with the Ark…it is named after him. And Albedo mentioned that without Abel, the Ark wouldn't be complete, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. But it could be a coincidence. Then again, I doubt it. Not many people use ancient names like Abel anymore."

"Shouldn't you tell the others about this?"

"Not yet. Not until I find out what's going on. I don't want to involve anyone till I have the right grip on the situation."

"But it's not good for you to keep it a secret." MOMO walks over to him and sits. "You have to let people know what you're feeling."

Jr. blushes. _(Maybe…this would be a good time to tell her…_)

"Okay. Then I'll let you in on one of them."

MOMO's heart starts beating faster. "I mean, it's only if you want to…"

(_This is just like one of those romance movies Mommy showed me! I hope he says he loves me…because I love him too_…)

"I do. And it's been bugging me forever."

Jr's heart starts to beat faster. (_Now or never_…)

"MOMO…I…lo…"

The speakers suddenly start up revealing Matthews' voice, muting Jr's voice as he reveals his feelings for MOMO. "Hey, everyone onboard! Get to the bar ASAP!"

Jr. stops and stares at the speakers, angry with Matthews. (_I just revealed my damn feelings and he has to pull something like this!_) Jr. turns to MOMO and scratches his head. (_Maybe she didn't hear me…it might be a good thing that she didn't…_)

Silence.

"We should….go see what Matthews wanted." He turns to leave.

Suddenly, MOMO wraps her arms around Jr. from behind. "Me too, Jr."

Jr's stomach starts bursting with butterflies as his entire body starts bursting with emotions. "R…really?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way as well. I wanted to…"

"Hey, Little Master! MOMO! Hurry up or we'll start without you!" Tony says on the speakers.

"We'd better go see what they need." Jr. says nervously, as he turns to go.

MOMO curls his arm around his and they walk to the bar.

-------

Jr. walks in with MOMO to where the others are.

"There you are," Hammer says. "We're having a party to pass up the time till we get to Fifth Jerusalem…"

Tony whistles. "Looks like you two were already partying…woo woooooooo!"

Jr. and MOMO blush and look away from each other while everyone looks at them.

Jr. then bursts out in anger, "We weren't doing anything like that! Get your mind out of the hole you bastard before I blow it out!"

Tony laughs while Jr. tries to beat him up.

"Alright! Bring out the booze!" Matthews shouts. "Let us drink like no tomorrow!"

"You know, maybe you shouldn't drink so much Captain…" chaos begins to say.

"Who cares? As long as we got the autopilot engaged for Fifth Jerusalem, no problem!"

"Would someone like to sing karaoke?" Hammer asks. "I just finished setting it up."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Don't look at me, I can't sing." Shion says. "I'm horrible."

"Neither can I." Ziggy says.

"How about the two lovebirds sing?" Tony says.

"What? I can't sing!" Jr. says.

"Aw, it'll be fun for the two of you!" Shion says, pushing Jr. on stage. "I think I have the perfect song for you two as well!" She searches the machine's database for the one she's looking for."

Tony and Hammer drag MOMO on stage and put her right next to Jr. on the microphone.

"Here it is!" Shion says. She selects it and the music starts to play. It starts off slow.

_All these mixed feelings_…

_They've been on my mind..._

_Every time I dream, it's of you tonight_…

**I lived in my own world**…

**I didn't understand**…

**How everything around me could change…**

**When I took that chance with you**…

_Even though you had feelings for someone else,_

_And I didn't know if my heart was real_

_You always offered me your hand in help_

_And I believed to feel when you gave that charm to me_

**I promised to protect you**

_I know that you will_

_**I'll always be there**_

_Just stay with me_

_It's more than love_

**A feeling of need**

**More than a selfish want**

_This is our destiny_

_**And I'll always love you…till the end of time**_

The song ends, leaving a stunned crowd of Tony, Hammer, Matthews, Shion, Ziggy, Allen, KOS-MOS, and chaos to marvel at what they just heard.

"Did we…not sing well?" MOMO asks.

"No…it's just…you two were perfect…" Hammer says. "I can't believe it."

"You two were awesome!" Allen says. "You really tore up the stage!"

"Shoulda seen this one comin'…" Jr. says to himself. "Good thing Mary isn't here…"

"Well, who wants to go next?" Hammer asks. "I think we can allow one more…."

"I'll go!" Allen runs to the stage and jumps on. "I'll blow you all away with my Seraphim Sisters impression!"

"Whatever." Jr. says. "You already got the girly part down." He sits down and takes a sip of his drink. MOMO sits right next to him and starts talking with him about the thing they were talking about earlier.

"Okay. Found one." Allen says as he selects his song. "Ahem."

Matthews, Tony, and Hammer start throwing anything they can grab at Allen because apparently, his impression and his song sucked in more than ways than one. Or maybe it was because they were drunk, hard to tell.

KOS-MOS turns to leave.

chaos turns around and watches her go. (_I wonder if something's wrong?_)

-------

The blue-haired android stopped as she sensed someone approaching her from behind. Her sensors told her it was chaos, the one that intrigued her ever since they met. She had kept in her memory bank, trying to figure out what it was about him that made her feel…so strange. She had never felt this way before.

"KOS-MOS!"

She turns around.

"Hello, chaos."

"Leaving the party so soon?"

"I detected a malfunction in my system when Gaignun Kukai Jr. and the 100-series Observational Realian prototype designated MOMO were…singing."

"What happened?"

"My internal systems started to heat up with an unknown feeling of some sort causing my eyes to liquefy."

"That isn't a malfunction. It's just a sign that you're becoming more human."

"…human?"

"Yes, Shion said that you were to observe people and become more like them correct?"

"I am a weapon serving my creators. Nothing more."

chaos is taken aback by this comment. "No, KOS-MOS. You're much more than that." He moves towards her, dangerously close that his face was right in front of her. "You…are someone special. Not a weapon for anyone to just use and throw away. You exist for the good of the world, no matter what anyone says."

KOS-MOS turns around and starts to walk away. "I must take my leave and check my systems properly. They seem to be malfunctioning again."

chaos smiles as she goes. (_Why must such a burden be part of her delicate fate? She is humanity's star…when it falls; something new emerges from the ashes._)

He closes his eyes and heads back to the party. (_But before that, a wish can be made. And I am the one that will make that wish._)

-------

A/N: Wow! Didn't expect that did you? But it was getting all serious, so I decided to lighten things up and increase the tension. But just because things seem fine now, that doesn't mean it will be fine later! Thanks for reading, I will update soon!


	6. Complications

**Chapter 6: Complications**

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Oy…but…things will finally start to heat up this chapter…expect the unexpected. New characters come into play including OCs!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Xenosaga. Just like I don't own the computer screen you're looking at right now. Yeah, that's right. I'm on to you.

-------

"Now docking at Fifth Jerusalem," An automated voice says.

The Elsa locks onto the docks and the side door opens.

Jr. and MOMO walk out; the others following close behind.

"That was some ride…" Allen says. "But now what are we going to do?"

"We follow Jr. of course." Shion says. "That was the main reason of coming along."

"Yes, it is best to keep a close eye on him." Ziggy says. "You should stay here, Allen. No offense, but you would only get in the way, seeing that your physique isn't very…distinguishing…"

Allen's pride got chopped in half. "I understand. Just come back if anything goes wrong, okay?" (_And please take care of the Chief_…)

"Jr., wait up!" Shion runs after him, prompting the others to follow her.

"…okay. I'll tell them," Jr. says to MOMO as the others approach. "I guess this would probably be a good time to fill you in on the situation."

_Meanwhile…_

A soldier clad in a black suit runs forward with his gun and motions others to come. "Move, move, move!"

The other soldiers run past the dead bodies of several people and hack into the elevator, prompting the doors to open after a couple of minutes.

The black soldiers fit in as much as they can on the elevator and they go up.

At the top, the soldiers round up the people on the bridge to the center of the room with guns leveled at them as soon as they were done.

"I'm scared…" A little 100-series Realian whimpered.

"It's all right, lil one." Mary says as she wraps her arm around her and starts stroking her teal hair. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just you wait. Lil Mastah and his friends will be back and rescue us as soon as they return."

"That won't be happening." The leader steps up from the rest of the soldiers. She has short orange hair with a headband slicking it back. "The Kukai Foundation is now currently under the direct control of Dr. Yuriev."

-------

"I see." chaos says. "So Albedo told you what's going on and now you're here to save Gaignun."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. I'm pretty sure Gaignun would be at the Federation Citadel…because that's pretty much the only place he would go to if he was here."

"Well, that narrows our search a bit…" chaos looks towards the Citadel. _(So Wilhelm, you've manipulated us in taking us here to find Abel…but for what purpose? We both know that the Ark is not a weapon…but rather…)_

"Hey, chaos! You'd better hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" Jr. yells.

chaos quickly runs forward to catch up with his other teammates.

-------

The Compass of Order stops spinning slowly as its watcher begins to look at the stars. The Red Testament appears by the door and bows.

"You called, Master Wilhelm?"

"I believe now is a good time to activate T-elos. Send her to where Shion and the others are going."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"And tell Voyager to move as soon as they've gotten Abel."

"At once." He disappears leaving Wilhelm to smile mysteriously.

-------

The Citadel leaned over the six members as they approached it. It was clearly a place for the Federation council to reside in as well as handle any problems in the galaxy.

Jr. stares at the building and thinks about Gaignun. "Something it looks like it's gotten bigger than last time…"

"I get the feeling." MOMO says.

"According to my database," KOS-MOS begins to say. "Several weeks ago, the Citadel recently underwent new developments to better suit the environment."

"Um…okay." Jr. says. (_Didn't really need to know that_…)

The party walks into the building and notices that there aren't people around.

"That's strange." Ziggy says. "There is no one here."

Jr. pulls out his guns. "There's something strange going on here, I can feel it." _(Not to mention, that the link is starting to act funny._)

"We should check around, see if anyone's here…or alive for that matter…" Shion says.

"I'll try scanning." MOMO closes her eyes as her sensors sweeped the entire building. "I can't get anything. There seems to be something interfering with my scanners."

"KOS-MOS? What about yours?"

"I am afraid I am also subject to the problem."

"Then we'll have to split up to cover some ground." Jr. says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" MOMO asks. "This place is really scary…"

"I must agree with Gaignun Kukai Jr's suggestion." KOS-MOS says. "It will increase our chances of completing our task by 67.43 percent."

"Well, you can't get things past KOS-MOS." Shion sighs.

"MOMO and I will start covering the first three floors here." Jr. starts to assign the groups. "KOS-MOS and…chaos will explore the next three, while Ziggy and Shion will explore the last three. We'll meet up at the last floor when we finish our search, sound good?"

"Yeah, it does. Let's get going then." chaos says.

"Affirmative."

He and KOS-MOS step into the elevator and head to their destination.

"Shall we get going as well, Ziggy?"

"Yes. I'd rather finish this as soon as possible and get back to the Elsa. I have a bad feeling about this."

The two head up the stairs, since there's only one elevator working. The others were closed for repairs.

"Okay, MOMO. Let's start looking." Jr. starts moving around with MOMO following close behind. "Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay."

-------

Dr. Yuriev is sitting in his chair, talking to the orange-haired girl on screen.

"Good job, Citrine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Make sure that all 12 are there."

As soon as she blinks out, his computer screen starts to flash red.

"Interesting…intruders…?" Yuriev starts to type some things in and pulls up the cameras. "Rubedo…so you've come for me my son…"

A person walks in with some coffee in his hand. He is lean and thin, but there was something about him that seemed…dangerous. His blue hair covered his crystalline amethyst eyes as he approached Yuriev. "Your coffee, sir." He places a plate right next to Yuriev along with the cup on it.

"Thank you, Cirin. Tell your brother to go welcome our kind guests."

He bows down. "As you wish." He goes out quietly.

(_It's already too late to stop me, Rubedo…)_

-------

"Nothing here either." Jr. walked out of the room he was in and walked on over to another one where MOMO was searching. "Find anything?"

The pink-haired Realian shook her head no. "Not a trace of anyone working here."

Jr. folded his arms across his chest. "That's weird…why would…?"

Suddenly, a sawing noise is heard from across the hallway.

MOMO walks over to the door and peeks out. "What is…?"

"Get down!" Jr. dives forward, pushing MOMO with him and the bladed chakram missed both of them by inches.

The chakram returned to the thrower and he steadily made his approach on the U.R.T.V. and Realian.

Jr. moves close to the wall so that his back is straight with it; his guns cocked and ready. "Shit, not good."

"What're we going to do?" MOMO asks as she pulls out her bow.

"We're going to have to stop him, before he kills us." He slowly starts to get up. "Alright, as soon as I attack, back me up."

MOMO nods.

The footsteps get louder as the person approaches them.

"Now!" Jr. rolls out and leaps onto a desk and fires his guns. The person easily deflects them by using both of his chakrams to knock away the bullets. (_Great, as if one was already worse._)

He quickly analyzes the person. He has red hair and stood about 6 feet tall. He had piercing blue eyes and two bladed chakrams, ready to decimate at a moment's notice. But there was something different about the weapons…somehow they felt as if they were attached to the person. Jr. had realized this when the chakram returned to its owner. Usually, most flying weapons stuck to where they were unless they had some weight on it to pull it back to the owner.

Jr. quickly jumps to the side to avoid being sliced in two by one of the chakrams. He then jumps again to avoid the other. He suddenly notices that the two chakrams were circling around him and he felt invisible wire wrap around his body.

"Shit!" He felt the wires wrap tighter and he dropped his guns as a reflex. He saw the two chakrams circling around closer; ready to slice him in two.

"Jr.!" MOMO aims her bow at him.

-------

chaos and KOS-MOS get off the elevator and start exploring the council floors. There wasn't anything exciting to see, as there was only a large center platform in the middle of the room they were in. They were currently in the control room.

"Well, there looks like there's nothing here, KOS-MOS. Shall we try another floor?"

"Affirmative."

They quickly head up to the next floor. It was a foyer, made for special guests that could visit the higher-ups of the Federation.

chaos and KOS-MOS split up to cover the entire area and then met in the center of the room to report their findings.

"Find anything?" chaos asks.

"Negative. There appears to be no sentient life on this level. We should proceed to the next floor as planned and rendezvous with the others on the tenth floor."

KOS-MOS's scanners suddenly pick up a disturbance approaching them from the windows. "Warning. Enemy detected. Now approaching."

She points towards the windows and someone breaks through. The person stands up and appears to be a purple-haired KOS-MOS.

"Could that be T-elos?"

"Scanning confirmed. There is a 97.654 percent chance that this is the new combat android that Vector Industries has been currently working on. Development code: TP-XX. Designation: T-elos." She steps forward and motions chaos to stay back. "Proceed to the next floor. I will rendezvous with you when I have eliminated the enemy threat."

"No, I'm going to stay."

"Then provide backup support when needed."

KOS-MOS charges forward and jumps into the air. The purple-haired android watched KOS-MOS carefully as if predicting her next move. She takes a step back to avoid KOS-MOS's aerial dive but then bends backwards to dodge a windmill kick right after the dive. T-elos continues to fall back and does a bicycle kick that knocks KOS-MOS through the ceiling and on to the next floor.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos runs forward and unleashes two ether blasts. T-elos easily moves to the side to dodge both of them. Some mechanisms begin appearing from her body and an orb of red energy appears in front of her chest. This surprises chaos and stops his assault to wonder what she would be doing her next.

She fires the orb and it hits chaos. It blows him back all the way to the other side of the room, knocking him out.

T-elos smiles. "That takes care of him." She jumps up, breaking through the ceiling beams and onto the next floor. She is met by a punch to the face that knocks her back to the windows. She held out her hand to do a backflip and while she does she grabs her gun with her other hand and points it in front of her. KOS-MOS also did the same thing so that the other had pointed guns to each other's head.

"It seems that this is a draw." KOS-MOS says.

"Not really." T-elos quickly grabs the gun in KOS-MOS's hand and knocks her back with a shoulder ram. She quickly aims both of her guns and starts firing on KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS quickly rolls to the side behind a desk and pulls out her chained machinegun. As soon as the firing ceased, she jumps out and fires. T-elos wasn't there though. She quickly activated her sensors and found her to be right behind her. KOS-MOS spins around, whacking T-elos in the face. She aims her weapon and fires.

-------

"Do you hear that Ziggy?" Shion asks as they were approaching the floor that KOS-MOS and T-elos were fighting on. "Seems that there's trouble." She pulls out her M.W.S. and starts to move.

"Seems that one of the others are in trouble." Ziggy says. He steps in front of her and shields her from bullets that pierce the wall. "I'll destroy this wall." He pulls back his left metallic arm and breaks it down. Shion and Ziggy rush in and see KOS-MOS getting pummeled by T-elos with a variety of punches and kicks.

Shion moves forward and starts firing energy blasts as Ziggy rushes forward.

"I will show you what a true battle is like!" He pulls out his armblade and swings it at T-elos. She twists in the air, to dodge Ziggy's and Shion's attacks and then she kicks Ziggy at KOS-MOS, stopping her X-Buster attack. Shion stops firing and runs forward. She tries to use her judo skills that Jin had taught her but T-elos easily dodged her assault and grabs her by the shirt.

"So…you're the one." She throws her towards the windows.

The glass breaks from the impacts and everything around Shion slows down a little. (_Is…this the end?_)

Suddenly, a light envelops her and she finds herself on the roof of the Citadel.

"How the…where am I…?" She turns around to face the Red Testament. "You…"

He pulls off his mask to reveal his face and his familiar blue hair Shion instantly recognized. "Good to see you again…Shion."

-------

A/N: Now this chapter was definitely a bit rough seeing as how there are a lot of things going on. If you want to know what's going on, just send me a comment and I'll do my best to explain. Hopefully it all made sense to you. Until the next update!


	7. Startling Discoveries

**Chapter 7: Startling Discoveries**

A/N: I gots me a job now! The updates might be a little slower but I'll keep writing as much as I can to please your hunger for reading this! Enjoy! Comment muchly if you like it a lot.

Disclaimer: I think you get the point now. I'll just stop typing in a lot of random stuff about this.

--------

Shion just stares at Kevin, believing that this was a dream. That she was sleeping on the Elsa or something, anything but this. She pinches herself only to feel pain and still being on the roof of the Federation Citadel.

"It…it isn't a dream…" Shion says slowly. "So…it _was_ you…"

"Yes, it was." Kevin turns around and stares down at the city. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long. But it was necessary to get you this far."

"Get me this far? You know what you put me through, you…!" She let out a variety of cuss words that surprised Kevin. He thought she was sweet and innocent but she had changed since he "died."

"I know it's been hard, Shion. But there are still more trials ahead."

"Trials? What the hell do you know?"

Kevin moves close to Shion and puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You must do this. For the sake of humanity. For me."

Shion slaps him hard on the face. "I'm through with you! Whatever we had in the past is gone! I…I like someone else now!"

"Someone else…you can't mean…"

-------

"Jr.!" MOMO aims her bow. She fires an arrow and nails both the chakrams in the middle and stops the attack from slicing Jr.

"Thanks!" Jr. quickly starts brimming with red energy. "Red Dragon!"

He explodes with power, blowing the enemy and his weapons away. One of the chakrams nailed a picture of Juli Mizrahi and the other Subcommittee members while the other struck a wall near MOMO. Jr. grabs his guns and points his guns at the enemy.

"Don't move or you're going to die."

The enemy moves with lightning speed and pulls one of his chakrams back towards him. Jr. starts firing but he's too fast. He grabs MOMO and raises his weapon to her neck.

"Don't you dare!"

"Put your guns away then." The man said. "I will release the girl only if you come with me to visit Master."

"Master?" Jr. says. He thinks about what he can do. (_Guess I've got no choice._) He puts them away and the man lets MOMO go. She quickly runs over to Jr. and holds onto him.

"Follow me." The man puts his chakrams in his belt and then leads the way.

-------

"Uhhhh…." chaos slowly gets up and his eyes adjusts to the room. "KOS-MOS!" He looks around for her and sees nothing. He notices a hole in the ceiling near the windows and moves towards it. He looks up but sees nothing. "They must've gone to the next floor. I'd better hurry."

He runs towards the stairs and goes up. He sees the hole that Ziggy had made and goes on through. He sees KOS-MOS and Ziggy sprawled out on the floor but T-elos isn't around.

"KOS-MOS! Ziggy!" He runs up to them and starts using a couple of healing spells to quicken their recovery.

They slowly come to and stand up.

"It seems that the Vector android, T-elos, has disappeared for the time being." KOS-MOS says after looking around. "I suggest that we locate Shion Uzuki. She was present before T-elos knocked me out with Ziggy."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well," chaos says as he turns to Ziggy. "I…thought she was with you."

"I don't remember what happened. All I remember is being hit towards KOS-MOS."

"We should continue forward." KOS-MOS says. "Standing here contemplating will not solve our current problem." She moves towards the stairs and goes up.

"She has a point." chaos chuckles.

"chaos."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why that android attacked us? It seems rather odd that it would just come out of nowhere and attempt to destroy us."

"Your guess is as good as mine." chaos moves towards the stairs. "We'd better be going."

-------

"Margulis." A hologram of a blonde-headed woman is kneeling before him. "It seems that Yuriev has begun his move."

"Then begin the assault. I'll join up with you as soon as preparations are complete," Margulis says. "Make sure that you do not destroy the Foundation. We need the Emulators to continue with our plan."

"Yes, sir." She blinks out.

A scientist steps up behind him. "I think I'm done with the preparations for the E.S. Levi."

"Good, Sellers. I will head out to the Foundation and help with the attack fleet."

"And I guess I have to go report to him then…"

-------

The red-haired person opens the door for Jr. and MOMO and lets them go in first. The room is dark, only a lit-up computer screen is seen on the other side of the room.

The lights suddenly come on, revealing Yuriev in his chair.

"F…father…" Jr. stammers. "You bastard! What did you do here? Where's Gaignun?"

"I did not raise you to be an idiot, Rubedo. You already know what I did here." Yuriev stands up and gets in front of his desk. "And Nigredo? I do not know where he is."

Jr. starts to get angry and emits his power for Red Dragon.

"Calm down, Rubedo. Or do you not care for your subordinates?"

"Subordinates?"

Yuriev snaps his fingers and a holoscreen appears showing Mary, Shelly, and all the 100-series Realians in binds on the bridge, with soldiers standing all around them.

"Mary! Shelley!"

"My sisters…"

"I thought you'd understand." The holoscreen blinks out.

"What the hell are you after?"

"All in due time, Rubedo. As soon as I retrieve the Zohar, all will be revealed."

"The Zohar? You can't mean…"

"U-DO…" Yuriev moves towards the balcony. "I will open the portal and unleash it upon the world."

"You can't! You'll just be repeating what happened 14 years ago on Old Miltia! Like Dr. Mizrahi, you'll be tinkering with a power that's beyond your control!"

"You understand so little, Rubedo. Do you know what the Emulators are for?"

"Of course I do! The Emulators are replicas of the original Zohar made to imitate its power. Although it doesn't compare, one of the Emulators managed to make the planet Ariadne disappear."

"You're not as dumb as you look."

Jr. grits his teeth and scoffs.

"But now, I must go." Yuriev starts to brim with power and begins floating up. "I trust you'll have fun with my servants."

"You bastard come back here!" Jr. runs forward only to be stopped by Cirin with his gigantic sword. "Don't get in my way!" He pulls out his guns and starts firing them on Cirin and Yuriev.

Cirin easily blocks them all.

"MOMO! Watch my back! The other one is just outside!"

"Right!" She turns around and aims her bow at the door. Her sensors still weren't working so she didn't know if he was there or not.

Jr. runs forward and jumps into the air. Cirin starts spinning his sword above his head, creating a tornado that blows Jr. away. He catches himself and bounces off the wall, firing when he had the chance. As soon as he lands, the blue-headed man bursts through the doors and slides across the ground towards Cirin.

Ziggy, chaos, and KOS-MOS walk in.

"Ziggy! chaos! KOS-MOS!" MOMO says happily. "Are we glad to see you! But where's Shion?"

"We don't know." chaos says. "We seem to have lost her while we were fighting T-elos."

"No time for talk." Jr. says. He jumps back to dodge Cirin's sword and then gets in a fighting position. The blue-headed man also gets up and readies his chakrams. "We've got business to settle!"

-------

Kevin puts his hand in front of Shion. "It's time for you to rejoin your friends and your…boyfriend." He said the last part with a little hint of jealousy. "That necklace I gave you will be the key."

"To what?"

"You'll see."

Shion disappears, leaving Kevin to look at the sky. "It's for the best."

-------

"Have you heard the news, Jin?" A browned headed man is talking with him through a holoscreen in his E.S., the Reuben. It is dark green and has two katanas in both hands.

"About what, Helmer?" Jin continues flying to wherever his destination is.

"The Foundation is under the control of Dr. Yuriev."

Canaan patches into the conversation. "Is everyone there alright?"

"Yes. But it seems that Shion and her friends weren't there. They were on Fifth Jerusalem at the time."

"An odd coincidence."

"Yes, indeed."

"Is it Ormus?"

"I have no idea, friend."

"So our target is the Kukai Foundation." Canaan starts inputting data into the Reuben. "We are to eliminate the enemy threat and interrogate their leader, U.R.T.V Unit #668. Her name is Citrine."

"Yes." Helmer turns around. "That's about the gist of it."

"So, do you think that U-TIC knows about Yuriev taking over the Foundation?" Jin asks.

"Most likely. They will probably be making their move soon. That's why I dispatched you two. We have our fleet in hiding to back you up when needed."

Canaan nods. "Understood."

"Good luck." Helmer blinks out.

Jin and Canaan see the Foundation in the distance; it looks fine and well. There isn't any proof that something was wrong. But past the Foundation, they see a large fleet converging on it. They looked like the same ships that had guarded the Ormus Stronghold when they traveled through the Abyss.

"U-TIC?" Canaan asks.

Jin presses the button for hyperboost. "We'd better hurry."

-------

Shion lands in a couch in the Citadel. "Where…am I?"

She takes a look around and hears her friend's battle cry in the next room. "I've got to go help!" She pulls out her M.W.S. and runs in.

Jr. was running around frantically, firing his guns. He ducked from a chakram attack and then jumped aside to dodge Cirin's smash attack. KOS-MOS rolls under a sweep attack by Cirin and then unleashes her chained machinegun, blowing him to the wall with bullets all around. The blue-haired man threw one of his chakrams at KOS-MOS's machinegun and saws it in half. Ziggy runs forward and knocks the blue-haired man back and pulls out his armblade. The blue-haired man throws his other chakram at Ziggy but he easily knocks it aside.

MOMO and chaos saw their chance to attack and used several powerful ether spells to finish off the two bodyguards of Yuriev. They disappeared and silence filled the room.

"Is it over?" Jr. asks.

"I think so." Ziggy says.

"Guess I didn't need to come help." Shion mutters.

Everyone turns around to see Shion and runs over to hug and talk to her.

"Shion! Where were you?" Jr. asks. "You missed out on all the fun."

"I…got lost." Shion scratches her head hoping her friends would buy it.

chaos looks at her strangely but doesn't say anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Ziggy says. "As long as we're here now."

"Yeah, but we have to get moving!" Jr. says. "The Foundation is in trouble!"

He turns to go but Ziggy stops him.

"What about Gaignun and Abel?"

Jr. starts struggling to break loose from his iron grip. "What about them? Gaignun can take care of himself and who gives a damn about Abel? Everything Albedo told me was a lie. Why should we go on to believe him?"

"That may be true, but are you really going to give up this easily?"

Jr. slowly stops struggling and looks down, realizing the situation. "It doesn't matter. Gaignun isn't here; we would've seen him by now. Same goes for Abel."

"I'm sorry, Jr." MOMO grabs his hand and squeezes it.

He blushes as he wraps his fingers around hers. "It's nothing to apologize for."

"For now, let's put Gaignun and Abel on hold." chaos says. "We should get out of here and think of something when we head back to the Elsa."

"Good idea." Jr. says. (_Don't worry, Gaignun. I'll find you._)

-------

A/N: Ahhh…another chapter finished. I hope that you're not mad about the short fight scene. I mean five on two…it would be short…with the exception of T-elos. Three on one and she still kicks ass. Don't worry, KOSMOS! You'll have your chance to shine! And for Albedo lying, he really didn't. I hope to update very soon! Remember to comment! And thanks again for reading!


	8. Hell Breaks Loose

A/N: Can't say much but enjoy! But, sorry for the long wait…I've been busy with life and haven't found time to update but now I have so praise me praise me! Thanks again for reading! Remember to comment if you like it! And for those who have been commenting I give special shoutouts!

KOSMOSrox

ForeverOblivion

GAnakin13

Storm Dragon Girl

lockawayheart

If you want your name on here, then comment! And maybe I'll do something special…

Before I stop typing this, this chapter is dedicated to ForeverOblivion, for her comments and reading (being the first one also). This one will have a lot of action just for you so that it won't be boring! (Even though I know it was meant in the sweetest way possible!..I think.)

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters instead of this one.

--------

Jin and Canaan were nearing the Foundation.

"Alright, Canaan. We'll land in the docks and begin our assault from there." Jin starts inputting some data. "There doesn't seem to be any of Yuriev's soldiers there."

"Got it." Canaan looks down at his weapon strapped to his belt, a metal extending rod. He hoped it would be enough, seeing that Helmer didn't want ANY casualties.

The Reuben's sensors begin to pick up another target in the vicinity.

"What is it?" Jin asks as he looks around.

"It's an E.S." Canaan says.

"Friend or foe?" Jin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Definitely an enemy."

Jin lands on the Durandal. "I'll drop you off here then. Any objections?"

Canaan already knew what he was up to. "No. Just don't die." He ejects from the co-pilot's seat and flies towards the Durandal.

Jin turns around and sees a huge sword flying at him. He grabs it with both of his E.S.'s hands and then kicks the enemy back. He materializes both of his katanas and prepares for battle.

"It's been a while…Uzuki." A menacing voice says.

"Yes it has, Margulis." Jin watches his rival's movements and his E.S. The Levi was a dark orange-black E.S. It was the size of his own so he didn't worry about height problems.

"I see that you have an E.S. as well…but no matter. I am still your superior!" Two giant wing attachments open up behind him and float there. They both have a centerpiece and two blades forming a crescent moon. He flies forward and swings his giant sword. Jin ducks and then attacks with one of his katanas. Both of the Levi's attachments spin around and hit Jin's arms, leaving him open for a split second.

Margulis quickly ducks down and swings his leg knocking Jin off balance. Margulis follows through by swinging his sword down. Jin barely manages to bring up his other katana to block it. The impact creates a small shockwave, shaking the Foundation and the Durandal a little bit.

Canaan almost trips and falls over. He turns back to see the two E.Ss. duking it out. "They could at least try and keep it civil." He finds a hatch on the Durandal and then heads down. He turns on his internal sensors and scans the area. There were no soldiers here…for now.

Back on the Durandal's surface, Jin and Margulis continued dueling. Jin had his other katana back but Margulis used his wing attachments with expertise. He used them as a powerful defensive measure, in case Jin tried to attack with both swords.

(_Now what am I going to do_…) Jin blocks Margulis aerial slash only to get hit by one of Marguli's wing attachments. Margulis thrusts forward with his sword but Jin pulls up his other sword to knock it up. Jin quickly regains balance and starts attacking with both swords wildly, with no regard to the attachments.

This was just what he needed. The attachments had a hard time keeping up with Jin's movements; they were too fast to comprehend. Jin tried to keep his movements fluid, sword slash after sword slash, no break in between. Margulis couldn't counter so he had to keep up a defensive stance. The attachments suddenly come up from behind Jin and grab his E.S.'s arms.

Margulis took his chance and jumped high into space. He raises his sword and dives down, turning on his thrusters to add more power to his dive attack. "This is the end, Uzuki!"

-------

Jr. and the rest of his comrades are in a train, traveling to the shuttle docks where the Elsa was waiting.

"So Yuriev has the Foundation under his control?" Shion asks Jr.

"Yeah…that bastard somehow overrode all the Foundation's security codes and took it without a sweat…" Jr. says grimly. "But the only people who know the codes are the 100-series Realians, Mary, Shelley, Gaignun and me."

"Well, the only one who's missing is Gaignun…" MOMO says.

"Do you think Yuriev got the code from him?" Ziggy asks.

"There's no other way," Jr. says. "Not even seven of the biggest hackers in the world could easily disable the security mother frame in a matter of minutes. I built it that way."

Silence overtakes the group as they silently ponder the mysteries before them.

The train stops and the group gets out. As they near the Elsa, a random person points to the sky and says, "Hey, look!"

Hordes of Gnosis appear in the sky, causing people to scream and panic.

After all the Gnosis appear, Abel's Ark appears as well.

"It's the Ark!" chaos says.

"What are they and it doing here?" Ziggy asks.

People begin to panic and run around frantically, trying to "outrun" the Gnosis presence.

"It's…the beginning…" Jr. says, "of this planet's nightmare..."

"Shion." KOS-MOS says. "If the Gnosis attack, we will have a 93.67 percent chance of not surviving. As well as this planet."

"It can't be…" Shion says. She flashes back to when she was outside her mom's room, banging on the door.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH! Let go of me, you monster!" A woman's voice is heard throughout the entire hospital.**

"**Get your hands off of her!" A male voice says.**

**A little Shion is banging on the doors, trying to bust them open. "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong? Mommy, the door won't open! Daddy, will you let me in?"**

**The screams suddenly become louder and the sound of flesh being torn is heard.**

"**Mommy? Mommy! Daddy! Jin, where are you?"**

**Thunder strikes the hospital, knocking the electricity out as the rain pours down from the sky…**

**_Earlier…_**

"**La la la la la…." Little Shion is singing a tune while she's watering the flowers. She pours water with her bunnie can over a budding flower. "Grow up to be big and strong, okay, little flower?"**

**A young Jin is watching her from a bench. (_She's so carefree…if only this moment could last forever_…)**

**Little Shion walks up to him and raises her bunnie can to him. "You water the flowers too!"**

"**Aw…do I have to?" Jin asks hesitantly.**

"**Yes, now come on, Jin!"**

**Little Shion grabbed his hand and started tugging on it with all of her might. Jin reluctantly stands up and goes up to some flowers. He pours it down and puts his left hand on his hip to signify that he was bored with this little action.**

"**Hey, Jin?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Will you come with me to the hospital to see mom?"**

"**I can't. I have some business to discuss with Helmer. But I'll try to make it brief and come see mother with you."**

"**Really? Promise?" She holds out her pinky.**

**Jin slowly puts his pinky around hers. "Promise."**

**_Back to the Flashback…_**

**Shion's mom stops screaming and Gnosis are crawling outside the building near Shion. "MOMMY! DADDY! JIN!"**

"No…" Shion falls to her knees, holding her head. "I…I won't let this happen again!"

"Shion." chaos goes up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I know you want to do something to help. But there are things we must learn to accept. Our pasts…our futures…"

"I'm sick of fate deciding for me!" Shion pulls out a cell phone and presses a button.

-------

Margulis dives down with his sword raised and thrusters at full blast. "This is the end, Uzuki!"

Just as Margulis is about to finish off Jin with a clean slice, the Durandal starts to shake violently, causing the attachments to falter a bit. Jin quickly spins around with lightning speed with both of his swords out, knocking them away. He then backflips and kicks Margulis right as he was on top of him, causing him to fly straight towards the Foundation's outer protective layer. Margulis easily flies up and turns around to see Jin coming straight towards him.

Sparks fly as their swords collide and the E.S. Dinah is seen in the distance. Jin notices this and then brings up his other sword. (_I guess Shion must be calling it from wherever she is…she must be in trouble then_…)

A couple of seconds later, the Dinah zips through hyperspace without a U.M.N column and disappears. Jin and Margulis knock each other back and wait for the other to move. The wing attachments fly back to Margulis and hover there.

(_I didn't expect that this would last long_…) Jin thinks. (_Perhaps I should use the Anima that the Reuben has_…) He presses a button and four spikes emerge from the Reuben's back in an X shape.

Margulis's sword starts to glow with power and his wing attachments start spinning around him. They both charge up their Anima attacks and fly forward.

Margulis' wing attachments spiral all around him, blades extended. Together, it formed a three-pronged spiral attack.

Jin flies forward, his swords brimming with power as well as the spikes on his back. As soon as they collide, the spikes from Jin's back reveal that they're swords. Jin attacks with all six of his swords with lightning speed. Using two of them to knock away the flying attachments and two of them to knock Margulis's attack back.

Jin then raises both his arms out to the side and the blades come together in his hands, forming two fan blades of three swords. He strikes Margulis with both of them and then creates a spiral tornado around Margulis with four of his swords. He finishes his attack by flying high in the air and then coming down with an X-slash.

The Levi gets majorly damaged in its working capacity and floats into space.

Margulis lets out a cry of defeat. "Damn you, Uzuki!"

"Those who damn others are the ones who are damned. Isn't that what our master taught us?" Jin asks.

An IFF signal sounds off in Margulis' E.S. "Commander Margulis!"

"Pellegri. Go. Transport me out of here."

"Understood."

A red E.S. appears from the Immigrant Fleet overlooking the Foundation. It is the E.S. Issachar. A staff is in its right hand and a huge hand is floating above the left shoulder.

Jin watches as the Isschar takes the Levi back to the Fleet. He had no intention of attacking a wounded person. He had honor.

Margulis hits a couple of buttons and a screen pops up revealing Sellers. "Do it."

The Immigrant Fleet starts to move towards the Foundation. They start to send out A.M.W.S. when the Second Miltian Fleet begins to open fire on the Immigrant Fleet. An A.M.W.S being released gets hit by a laser beam and its inside blown apart. The ship that the blown up A.M.W.S. was on has its deck blown up as well.

"What the…an ambush?" Pellegri gasps.

Margulis chuckles a bit. "Should've known…that Helmer…"

-------

"Shion? What did you do?" Jr. asks.

"You'll see." Shion points up to the sky and the Dinah emerges from out of nowhere and lands in front of her.

"Damnit! Why didn't I think of this?"

"Our E.S.s are back on the Foundation, aren't they?" chaos asks.

Jr. puts his hand on his forehead. "Don't remind me. We'll have to ask Matthews if he can help us back up Shion."

"Don't worry about me. I've also called for help." Shion says. Another A.M.W.S. jumps from the rooftop of the building and lands next to the Dinah.

"Hey, Shion." The voice says on the loudspeakers.

"Hey, Celina. I'm glad you came."

"Of course. Fellow Scientia members have got to help each other out, right?" She looks up to the sky and turns on her engines. "Let's rock 'em."

Both the Dinah and Celina take to the skies.

"Come on! I don't want to miss out on the fun!" Jr. says. He runs into the Elsa, followed by the others to the bridge. "Matthews! Let's get going and help Shion out!"

"No can do, Little Master."

"Why not?"

Matthews dips his head down in shame. "Due to a recent concert on Keltia, I am currently low on money."

"And what does that got to do with anything? Besides your obsession with the Seraphim sisters."

"Well, the weapons haven't really been…maintained…for awhile."

Jr. roars in anger, causing the Elsa to shake. "WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!"

"We'll just have to make it back to the Durandal and grab the E.S.s, then come back here." Ziggy says.

"I like the way you think old man." Jr. jumps onto a console that Hammer was working on and points a finger towards the sky. "Let's get going then!"

The ship suddenly starts up and then flies forward into the docks, causing the one they were on to break off completely.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get your ass off the navigation controls!" Matthews says. A thought suddenly crosses through his mind. (_But…he said that he would pay for damage expenses_…)

-------

Two thwacks are heard within the darkness and two bodies hit the floor. A dragging sound is heard and Canaan steps into the light. He has his metal rod on his shoulder and looks at the coming train. "Well, that takes care of the train guards. Now, all I have to do is take it to the bridge, and handle that U.R.T.V."

-------

A/N: Ahhhh….the joy of finishing another chapter. I hope that you enjoy it since I had a fun time trying to think of what was going to happen. Okay, okay, I had a little case of writer's block but the more important thing is that I finished this chapter, right? I'm already working on the next chapter so that I can make up for making you all wait…just don't hit or throw sharp objects at me, okay? Until next time!


	9. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 9: Ghosts of the Past**

A/N: The story is starting to speed up a little! Just like XS and XSII! Haha! I am a genius! Some characters might go OOC but that is only because I am basing it off of the trailers I saw of XSIII. Yeah, I'm pathetic, I know. But I can't wait till it comes out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, for the last time. Put away your lawyers! (Though I do own the credit of making the name Celina for the girl, not the person itself because she was seen on one of the trailers. I didn't want to stray too far from the XSIII thing and you never got to figure out what her name was and I believe she was an ally. I also own Cirin and the blue-haired man who I have not named because I couldn't think of a cool name for him.)

-------

The bridge leading up to the Durandal's bridge raises, revealing Yuriev. Citrine gets up from her seat and salutes.

"All has gone according to plan. All we need to do now is head to Michtam and end this."

"Good. Unhook the Durandal and proceed immediately."

"At once."

-------

Jin quickly lands his E.S. in the Durandal's docks and gets off before getting involved with the space war outside. "I wonder how Canaan is doing…" He looks around and sees two guards tied up and unconscious. "Never mind. I have a feeling things are going to get hectic real soon."

He pulls out his connection gear and starts dialing in a couple of numbers.

Helmer appears onscreen. "Report."

"Well, our infiltration has succeeded but…"

"I know. Ormus has made their move. However, something more urgent has happened."

"What is it?"

"It's Vector…"

-------

Shion and Celina land on the rooftop of a building and stare at the Gnosis.

"Well, Shion. How should we handle this?"

Shion closes her eyes and starts to think. "I have no idea."

Celina yells. "Then why bother calling me? If we don't have a battle plan, I have two syllables that any sane person would understand for you: scr and ewed."

"It'll be fine." The Dinah reveals its hidden arm blades and starts hovering in mid air. "Let's do this!" She presses a button that says Hilbert effect and waits for it to be activated. Then she flies up towards the Gnosis and starts slicing them all.

She charges through one of them and then lands on another. She pulls out her arm blades and then stabs it into the back of the Gnosis. The Gnosis starts writhing around in pain until Shion removes the blade and flies off, leaving it to die as it plummets down to the ground. The arm blades suddenly disappear and the Dinah's hands glow with power. Shion fires beams of light from her hands, creating holes in the Gnosis and taking them down.

Celina shakes her head in her A.M.W.S. "Why did I have to be partnered with an obsessed one….then again, it isn't as weird as that psychopath they partnered with me last time. And then before I had that paedophile…guess I should be grateful that I at least got something of a semi normal one."

She materializes her weapons: two long-range cannons attached to her arms and two more long-range cannons attached to her shoulders. She starts firing endless bullets at the Gnosis, piercing them through and through with deadly accuracy.

Celina aims all four cannons up into the sky above the Gnosis. "Hey, Shion! Heads up!"

"Roger!" Shion flies up where Celina is pointing and extends her arm blades. Celina powers up her cannons and fires four white energy orbs at Shion. She spins around knocking the four orbs in a compass-like state. She then extends her arms to the side and connects her arm blades with the energy orbs.

She begins to spin towards the energy orbs she connected with, creating a circle of energy. She then starts to move around in a global shape, collecting the other two energy orbs before she becomes a giant, glowing white sphere of energy.

A rain of energy beams erupts from the giant sphere and home in towards the Gnosis. When the beams collide with the Gnosis, a small explosion occurs creating a hole in them. This goes on for several minutes, until most of the Gnosis threat is eliminated, leaving Abel's Ark hovering above Fifth Jerusalem.

"Apocalypse Rain!" Shion and Celina say at the same time.

"That was awesome!" Celina says. "We totally handled that one no problem!"

Shion holds her hand and slowly recovers her senses. "I'm a little dizzy though…"

Celina laughs a little. "Well, duh. Anyways, what are we going to do about that giant Gnosis? I doubt our attacks can even phase that thing."

Shion looks up to the Ark and wonders the same thing. (_What **are** we going to do…It's just like that old myth David and Goliath…_)

Everything, even time, seems to stand still as the Ark and the people watch the other. The Ark then starts to glow a golden light and Fifth Jerusalem starts to shake violently. The people begin to run towards the shuttles, crowding them all up. However, the shuttle company has a hard time trying to do anything due to the state of panic.

Celina flies up to Shion and faces her. "Shion? What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Shion looks around frantically, searching for the Elsa. (_Please be safe_…)

Just then, the Elsa flies up to Celina and Shion. Captain Matthews voice booms through the loudspeakers. "Hey, guys! We have to get out of here now!"

"But what about the civilians?" Shion asks. "Surely you can't think of abandoning them…"

"Sorry, kiddo. But Little Master here jammed up some of the controls…."

"It was an accident! How was I supposed to know you don't need to turn on the Elsa to activate the controls?"

"Whatever…" The Elsa opens up its cargo hold. "We're going to head back to the Durandal and pick up the E.Ss. So get in here so we can go! And if you're worried about the people, save it. I don't think we can do anything more for them than we have already done."

(_I don't think he knows about the Durandal being taken over_…) Shion thinks to herself.

Shion and Celina hesitate but slowly go in.

-------

The light slowly subsides and the Compass of Order starts spinning normally. Kevin walks in and sees Wilhelm watching the Compass.

"Everything is going as planned, Master Wilhelm."

"So it would seem." Wilhelm closes his eyes and sits back on his chair. "The Ark has finally begun to show improvement…"

"So does it mean that it will be ready soon?"

"Yes. The Door to Lost Jerusalem will finally be opened and the audience...satisfied."

Kevin starts thinking about the past, when he was developing her with Shion. _(A new weapon to save our future…that's what I said. The words stand true from back then and I still believe in them today. KOS-MOS…Shion…you are our last hope. I apologize for not telling you, Shion…the role that you have been burdened with…._)

"Lost in thought?" Wilhelm asks.

"No…it's nothing. Sorry to trouble you."

"That's quite all right."

Kevin bows and then leaves.

"The wheels of fate have finally turned and a new tide will dawn on the horizon. Will you be able to pull through, Yeshua?"

A slight pinging noise is heard. "Ah, Nephilim…how it has been awhile."

"Yes, it has."

"So what have you come for? I know that your intentions…are more of a visit."

"You shouldn't do this. You can't keep controlling them forever."

"I know. Even if I must use other people…I will…"

"So…you're still after it? I see that thousands of years of seclusion still haven't opened your eyes."

"Seclusion? I was banished."

"You could've easily gone back."

"It doesn't matter now. What's done…is done. Once I obtain what I need, I will return."

Nephilim starts to disappear. "Farewell then…my time here is done." (_A ripple that will grow into a large wave that swallow even them…I hope that it is enough_….)

-------

The Blue Testament, Virgil, is standing on a balcony of a building, overlooking the city. "Huh, I don't get why I had to be stuck here while Kevin and Albedo and even Voyager get to have some fun."

He suddenly gets overcome with flashbacks of him and a woman.

"Febronia…" He tenses up and then smirks. "What do you want?"

The ghost behind him has its back against him. "I came to see you."

"Right, trying to make me repent?"

"No. I'm merely seeing this with you till the end. I promised, remember?"

"And what if I don't?"

"You always were this abrasive, weren't you?"

Virgil scoffs. "I'll live by my rules. Not yours. Not ever. I'm over you, got it?"

"I know. Why else would you become a Testament? One of Wilhelm's servants."

"Is that how you see it? All things perceived to everyone are always perceived differently to another. That is why there will always be conflicts. And those conflicts lead to tension and eventually war."

"You're absolutely right. But that doesn't mean that one can't help to push their own perceptions to another."

Silence. The rain starts to fall on the city.

"My time is short. I must leave." The ghost starts to depart. "Be safe."

"You know Feb…I did this for you."

The ghost disappears, leaving Virgil to soak in the rain.

-------

Canaan slowly approaches the elevator to the bridge. He sees two soldiers guarding it while two others are conversing. (_Hm…I'm going to need a diversion…_) He looks around and finds a dead person's cane. _(Hmmm…that might work…)_

The soldiers suddenly tense up when they see an orange-haired old man walking up to him.

"Halt!" One of them pulls out a gun and walks up to him. (_An old man with orange hair? That's odd_…)

"This isn't…the park…?" Canaan said in his best old man voice he could muster. He made sure to keep his head down so they wouldn't see his young face.

"No, it isn't. Now go back to the train old man."

"If you don't mind, could two of you help me there? These old bones don't work like they used to."

The soldiers lower their guns and the leader motions for two of them to help the "old man."

As soon as they stand right next to help him out, he wraps his arms around his neck and rams their heads together. The other two soldiers quickly pull their guns out but Canaan swings his extending rod to whack away their guns. The soldiers run up to him and tag team Canaan.

Canaan easily back flips back several times to dodge their assault. But the soldiers took this to their advantage to grab the guns from the knocked out soldiers. Canaan, while in mid air, threw his metal extending rod at the soldiers.

It all becomes matrix as the bullets begin to fire and Canaan slowly lands. Somehow, the rod whizzes past all the bullets and strike one of the soldier's gun to point at the other soldier.

"W..atch….it…." The soldier says in a slow-tone voice. Too late, the gun is still firing bullets only this time at his fellow comrade.

"How the hell…Neo…" The soldier being hit with bullets falls over dead.

The soldier with the gun suddenly drops it and falls to his knees. "How…did he know my name? I'm supposed to be anonymous!'

Canaan puts his head on his head for shame and then grabs his rod. "Sorry…Neo." He whacks the soldier in the neck with his rod, knocking him out. "That takes care of that." He steps into the elevator and goes up.

He quickly rolls to the side when he reaches the bridge and finds out that no one's there. "What the hell?" He walks around. None of the 100-series Realians are there. Mary and Shelley were also gone. He was the only soul walking around the bridge. He walks up to the main control console stationed in the middle of the room, towering above the 100-series work area. "There's no one here…."

A message suddenly appears. It is a face with a tongue sticking out. "What is…"

"You know, you should be a little more discreet about infiltrating, Realian." A voice says behind him as the elevator stops. Canaan turns around and sees Yuriev along with Citrine.

"There's no way…." Canaan then pulls out his extending rod and runs towards Yuriev. Citrine stops him halfway and blocks his assault towards her. She then knocks him over the main console and jumps over it. She lands right next to him and puts a foot on his chest.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

-------

The Elsa left Fifth Jerusalem's atmosphere and eventually reached space after a couple of minutes.

"What the…?" Hammer says as he starts typing furiously on the console. "Hey! Something's wrong with Fifth Jerusalem!"

"Tony! Bring us around!" Matthews says.

"Aye, aye!"

The Elsa turns around and everyone gasps in surprise.

"What is that?" Allen says.

Fifth Jerusalem is lined with golden lights and faint traces of wing like shapes were present behind the crumbling planet.

"It's happening again…" MOMO looks away only to find herself buried in Jr's chest. "I hope Mommy's okay…"

Jr. gracefully strokes her hair. "It's alright, MOMO. I heard that she went to Second Miltia in order to discuss things with Helmer."

"So what will we do now?" Ziggy asks. "It seems that Proto Omega is being revived through Fifth Jerusalem."

"We're not going to stand a chance if we don't think of something soon…." Celina says.

"I suggest that we return to the Durandal and retrieve the Zebulun and the Asher." KOS-MOS says. "There is nothing to be done here at present."

"Alright! Tony, bring us to the Foundation!"

"Way ahead of ya!"

The Elsa blasts through space, leaving Fifth Jerusalem to slowly break apart.

-------

"What's going on?" Jr. says. "The Foundation is being attacked? First, take over, now this!"

"So it would seem." Ziggy says.

"This is horrible…" MOMO says. "I'm sorry, Jr…"

"Be sorry for the people who I'm going to beat to death!" Jr. raises his hand in anger. "I'm not going to let those bastards have their way any longer!"

"Hey, look! The Durandal isn't there!" chaos says.

Jr. looks closer at the bottom of the Foundation. "What? Where the hell did that bastard take it?"

"Over there!" Hammer points out. "It's charging straight through the Immigrant Fleet's formation!"

"That bastard! Once I get my hands on him…" Jr. smacks his left palm with his right fist.

"Well, shall we join the fighting, Little Master?" Matthews asks.

"Of course we are! We're heading where the Durandal is and getting inside!"

"Woohoo! Finally, it's time for some action!" Tony says as he kicks up the Elsa's thrusters. "Into the belly of the fleet!"

-------

A/N: What a long and exhilarating chapter! I had much fun typing this yep yep! Though some parts may seem confusing, everything is understandable in my eyes! So if you're still confused as to what is going on, comment and tell me what I can do to help! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming up soon!


	10. Next Step

**Chapter 10: Next Step**

A/N: Again thank you for all the reviews. Did I forget to mention this was my first story? That makes it even better! Where would I be without you guys? Probably down in some dark alley being raped by gimongous turtles or something. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga…otherwise; Ziggy would have to stop using hair-care products.

-------

The sudden quake knocked Jin off his feet and he stumbled for a railing to hold onto. He quickly rerights himself and waits patiently as the train slowly approaches its destination. He steps out and sees four soldiers. Three of them were knocked out but one of them was lying in a pool of blood. _ (I guess Canaan is here…the blood is still fresh.)_

He looks towards the elevator and goes to board it.

-------

"Left! Left again! Under! Cripes, that was close!" Jr. says, blood dancing in his veins.

"You know, Little Master, I have things just fine." Tony swerves the Elsa to the side to dodge a laser beam and then spirals around in the air to lose some missiles. "I am the world's number one pilot!"

"You mean two. You're right after MOMO."

MOMO blushes at the comment. "I'm not that great…Tony is much better…"

"There's no need to be modest, girl!" Tony veers the Elsa a hard left causing everyone to smash into each other. "I'll settle with us being even since you're hot!"

_(He did not just say what I think he did.)_ Jr. think. (_I'll make sure to ban his pilot's license later._)

"We're almost there!" Hammer says. "We're closing in!"

"Damn! The Immigrant Fleet is starting to fire more now!" Matthews notices. "And they're sending A.M.W.S. too!"

'No problem!" Tony continues to swerve around lasers and weapons like a madman. Surprisingly enough, he was surprised that no one got "extreme" motion sickness yet. He was really trying to go for that effect. But it seems that his plan failed…for now.

(_Must regain….must not fall…_) Allen thinks. (_If I do, I need to…to do it next to…next to…the…_) He starts to dance around madly, like a cow does when it's high. But no one notices, due to the fact they were watching the screen, hoping they wouldn't die.

"Alright! We're through!" Matthews says, slamming his fist on his chair. "Hammer! Find us a way in, pronto!"

"It seems that the lower docks are open…" Hammer says. "But it's heavily guarded by several A.M.W.S.s!"

"Is that the only way in?" Matthews was praying that he would get a no.

"Yep…just that one…"

Matthews shakes his head. (_Aw, hell…we're gonna die…buckling…) _He quickly presses a button that initiates a series of straps that plant him in his chair.

Everyone else quickly grabs a deathly hold of anything (**_or anyone in some people's cases such as Allen_**) except for KOS-MOS. She continued to stand in the center of the room next to Matthews' chair.

"Tony, Numero Uno accepts the challenge! Bring it on!" He kicks on the afterburner and everyone groans, because they knew they were in for one hell of a ride.

-------

Canaan slowly starts to flutter his eyes. He looks around and tries to move but can't. He looks down and sees restraints covering his arms and his legs. (_Damn, they were thorough…I feel like a caterpillar…_) He looks up to see Citrine and Yuriev conversing about something. (_I should've known that Citrine was a good fighter…she is a U.R.T.V after all._)

"Ah, it seems that our fruit has woken up." Citrine says.

"You're one to talk, orange-top."

Citrine scoffs and pays attention to the battle outside.

Yuriev walks down the ramp and stops to look at Canaan.

"Well, Realian. It's obvious that someone sent you here. Was it Rubedo?"

_(So this is the infamous Dr. Yuriev of the Yuriev Institute…the one who created the designer children…)_

"Then again, Rubedo is too stupid to actually think this cleverly. Maybe someone else then…perhaps the commander of U-TIC?"

"Don't waste my time." Canaan looked away to watch the fight pursuing outside.

"Commander! It seems that something fast is coming our way…."

"What is it?"

Canaan sees the tiny white and teal cruiser ship, dodging attacks and moving through ships with expertise, coming towards them. (_The Elsa?_)

"It seems that their destination is the Durandal's docks."

"Let them come." Yuriev starts to glow with power. "Give them a hand, will you?"

Citrine is taken aback by his statement. (_He…wants to help…? So that must mean Rubedo is on that ship_…)

Yuriev turns around, hearing the elevator stop. He sees Jin standing there.

"An uninvited guest…" Yuriev says. "Are you with the Realian?"

Jin slowly draws his sword. "His name is Canaan."

Yuriev chuckles and explodes with power, sending a burst of energy at Jin, blowing him back to the wall. Jin raises his sword above his head and stabs above him. It strikes the wall and he is blown upwards, due to Yuriev's power burst. Jin bounces off the wall and flips through the air and lands on the glass platform on the other side of the bridge.

(_Should've known…_) Jin thinks.

Yuriev walks next to Citrine and looks down on Jin. "That was quite impressive."

(_I doubt that physical attacks will be able to harm him…so I'll have to try a different approach_…) Jin raises his sword with the curved part facing downward towards Yuriev. He raises his left hand right below the sword. He releases a blue beam at him, the same one when he fought Margulis back on Old Miltia as well as Labyrinthos.

Yuriev grins evilly as the blast approaches him.

------

The Elsa zips through more laser attacks but then takes a hit near the cockpit.

"Hammer! Damage!"

"It's taken down our shields by 40 percent but our logic drive is still operational!"

"C'mon Tony, you can do better than this!"

"I don't need to take that, captain! I'd like to see you drive!" He zips over an Immigrant ship and then quickly darts to the side to dodge a HUGE beam. That Immigrant ship was completely blown apart.

"What was that?" Allen wonders, managing to control extreme motion sickness. Shion sees the same familiar gold weapon that she saw long ago.

"Proto Omega?" Shion gasps. "Impossible!"

"The probability of meeting it again is less than .008 percent." KOS-MOS says as she calmly stands in the middle of the room, not fazed by the violent movements of Tony's piloting. "A more likely name for it would be Proto Dora."

"How the hell does she…?" Hammer asks.

"I merely looked it up on the U.M.N. network."

Everyone looks dumbfounded for a second but Matthews voice breaks them out of their dumb state.

"TONY! Get us on that blasted ship now!"

"I'm trying!" Tony swirls around a beam, watching an A.M.W.S. getting destroyed in the process, and then zooms through two ships.

MOMO points to the lower part of the Durandal. "Hey look! The Durandal is destroying the guards at the docks!"

"What the? Yuriev is helping us?" Jr. wonders. "He's up to something…"

Matthews yells as Tony veers above an A.M.W.S. "Tony! What are you waiting for? Stop pussyfooting around and get us to the docks!"

"Damnit, and it was getting fun…" Tony mumbles.

(_Wait a minute, so he was avoiding the Durandal on purpose…?_) Everyone except Tony thought. (_He was endangering our lives so he could have fun?_)

Just as everyone was about to explode, Proto Dora fires a huge energy blast at the Durandal.

Everyone gazes in shock as smoke covers it. Jr. almost died.

"Whew…" Jr. says as he sees faint traces of his beloved red Durandal appear. The shields had deflected the beam so no scratch was present. "That damn weapon! I'm going to freakin' kill it!"

"Calm down, Jr." Ziggy says.

"Yes, it would be wise to heed that advice." KOS-MOS says. "If you were to go up against it, you would have a 100 percent of being annihilated."

"You must have **a lot** of faith in me…" Jr. grumbles.

"I am merely stating the facts of the most likely scenario."

Jr. lowers his head in shame while MOMO gently pats his shoulders. "It's okay. I believe in you!"

Jr. blushes but quickly gets rid of the blush as he moves his head up. "Thanks."

"What the…?" Hammer looks around. "We're already on the Durandal?"

"Of course! Tony Numero Uno is the fastest, coolest, bestest, sexiest, greatest…"

"We get it." Matthews interrupts. "Alright, Little Master, go do your thing."

"…awesomeist, wonderfuliest, modest, smartest, manliest, daredevilish, heroic…"

"You make it sounds as if it were a hobby or something." Jr. says as the others start to leave, clearly ignoring Tony's narcissism.

"That's because you keep doing it."

-------

Jin was shocked at what Yuriev did. Somehow, he had absorbed Jin's ether attack. "I must say you keep surprising me." Yuriev floats in the air and stares at Jin. He quickly pulls out his gun and fires several shots. Jin blocks them all with his sword and then slowly dodges a bullet, matrix-style.

Citrine interrupts his Neo impression by whacking him with his stick, sending him to the edge of the platform. "Enough with the antics."

(_So much for that tactic._) Jin wipes his mouth and raises his sword. (_Two on one…I don't like those odds…I'll need to get to Canaan…_) He turns to look at Canaan but he isn't there.

"Uh!" Citrine falls down as a metal rod scrapes across the floor. A big red mark was lined across her neck.

"Get off of me!" Yuriev flies around trying to dislodge Canaan but his arms are like an iron vice. Yuriev stops flying and then explodes with power, sending Canaan towards the console. He crashes into it and rolls down the ramp. Jin quickly jumps up to try and kill Yuriev with his back turned, but Yuriev points a hand at Jin and he freezes in midair for a split second and is then blasted towards the glass platform. His body crashes and dents the platform. He groans a little and then passes out.

"That takes care of that problem. And it looks like the Durandal is in position."

He suddenly falters a bit in midair and falls to the ground.

**(You won't win, my son.)**

**(I don't care! I want you out of my body, even if it kills me!)**

**(You just keep thinking that. U-DO will be mine soon.)** He hovers up to the console and presses a couple of buttons. The Durandal jumps into hyperspace and Yuriev begins to fix his composure.

_**(I can't…Rubedo…you must…stop him…)**_

-------

"Whoa!" Everyone trips due to the jump and then ask if the others are alright.

"Damn, he must've jumped!" Jr. runs up to the train console and starts to press a few buttons.

The train light dimly appeared in the shadows and slowly started to become brighter as it slowly approached the station.

"We have to get moving." Jr. pulls out his guns and whips them around. "I want to end this as soon as possible."

"Just hold up." chaos says. "You're rushing again. Just calm down."

"He's right. Remember what I told you? Emotions will affect your judgement."

Jr. breathes slowly and closes his eyes. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Good. We'll show him a thing or two."

------

A black Testament is standing on a meteor overlooking a planet that resembled Earth, despite the fact that it had some parts covered completely in a barren brown. "Ah…they're coming. And he's there too. Finally, some fun."

**(Remember, don't harm anyone.)** A voice says in his mind.

**(You may be close to Wilhelm, Kevin. But I am the oldest of us. Watch it. I am not like the rest of you who joined the Testament for love.)**

**(Whatever.)**

The Black Testament grins a little bit and then fades into space.

-------

Helmer stared out his window overlooking Second Miltia for the millionth time today. There was just nothing to do. He had done everything in his power to help Canaan and Jin. But now, all he could do was wait. Wait and see.

The door opens and Helmer turns around to see no one.

"That's odd."

"No, it isn't." An icy voice said.

Helmer froze in his boots. "He…Heinlein…!" He looks in the shadows and sees his outline.

"I see that you've been doing well. Already promoted this far, eh?"

Helmer slowly inches towards his desk and discreetly pushes a button calling for security.

Heinlein laughs causing Helmer's blood to freeze. He never expected to see **_him_** again.

"What do you want?" Helmer asks slowly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You know what."

"No! There is no way I'll let you…" Something sharp nicks his neck, causing a line of blood to appear. Helmer quickly puts his left hand over the cut to cover it.

"Next time, I won't miss." He turns to leave. "Hahahaha. Once a coward, always a fool."

Helmer falls to his knees. (_Damnit! I couldn't do anything…_) He slams his fist into his desk, causing his writing utensils and papers to jump up a bit. (_So…he's begun his move. I have to warn Jin._)

-------

"Uhhh…." A boy's voice is heard within some shadows of a large area. He is wearing plain, white pjs while his hair resembled Wilhelm of some sort except it was frizzier. He opens his miniature brown orbs and takes a look at his surroundings. Twelve large cross-like shapes line the room. "This isn't…my room…and these…aren't my blocks…are they?" He slowly walks up the stairs and reads the inscription of the names to himself.

"Zohar Emulators…that's what they are…" The boy guessed. A sudden pain suddenly shoots through his head. "Trinity, sanctuary….the key?" He suddenly straights up and sees images of Shion and KOS-MOS.

"So…it's coming."

-------

A/N: Holy crap! Who's the kid? Cliffies…gotta love em. If anyone guesses right, I'll do something special! (Or give them something special if I can't think of anything.) I'm starting to slowly update more frequently because ideas have been popping inside of my head recently. It's probably because I'm going to quit my job soon and school's about to end…Woohoo! Expect a new chapter soon! Thanks again for reading. And remember to review! That gives me a great deal of motivation! Otherwise I will stop writing this and leave you all to die, not knowing what the ending is. I am so evil…


	11. Rising Action: Internal Struggle

A/N: Finally! After what seems forever, our heroes are now going to get to Michtam! Hooray! I am proud to say I have over 1500 hits! I'm so happy that my story's really popular! Thank you everyone for reading and your support! I owe you all too much! **(Wipes a tear from his eye**) I hope I can make it up to you by making good chapters for you to enjoy! It's like winning an award…but it's more to the readers and fans than me. So…I'm going to throw a party at the place where they manage Who's with me? Drinks and your favorite food will be provided.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Xenosaga…otherwise; Jr. and MOMO would have to be taller.

Dedication Time: Hm…I don't want people to feel left out so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my newest reviewer: Jr. The Red Dragon! She has been a great help to me and vice versa along with her syndrome of always talking (not that it's a bad thing). I hope that some of you read and review some of her works, they're really funny! But I should stop drabbling now…on with the story!

-------

Citrine slowly opened her amber eyes. (_How long have I been out for…?_) She gets up and sees Jin unconscious, along with a huge crack on the glass platform.

"Good to see you've woken up, my daughter." A voice says above her.

"Yes, Dr. Yuriev. What has happened here if I may ask?"

"Nothing. Be ready, though. Rubedo and his comrades are here and we are also nearing Michtam."

"I see. Shall I go then?"

"I've already scrambled the train's stop points. They're being sent to the residential area as we speak."

"I'll head there immediately." Citrine heads to the elevator and turns around. She sees Canaan as she goes down. (_Serves him right, that carrothead…_)

"Such a good servant."

-------

"Something's wrong with the train…" MOMO looks out the windows. "We've already past some of these places several times already."

"Damnit, that bastard…" Jr. slams his fist on a pole.

Ziggy thinks for a moment and slowly pieces it together. "Does Yuriev have control over the train from the bridge?"

Jr. slowly nods.

"Then what are we going to do?" Shion asks. "I'd rather not be going around in circles for the rest of my life."

"We should just get off at the next stop." chaos says. "Hopefully, it'll be a good place where we can plan our next move."

Everyone else nods.

The train slowly comes to a stop and opens. The group walks out and notices that they're in the residential area. The train slowly leaves from behind them.

Jr. and MOMO sit on the bench while the others stand.

"Jr., is there a way to disrupt Yuriev's control from the bridge?" Shion asks.

"Yeah, the Control Room."

"How do we get there?"

"By train…" Jr. says, crushing everyone's hope. "But…the ventilation shafts lead there as well."

"How do we get there then?" chaos asks. "It's our best bet."

"The problem is, only small people can fit through it so me and MOMO will have to work independently from you."

"That's fine. You can take care of yourselves." Ziggy says.

"I have another suggestion." KOS-MOS says all of a sudden.

"And what is that?" Jr. wonders.

"I will blast the walls until we reach the bridge."

"WHAT?" Jr. screamed with a voice that shook the Durandal. "No way!"

"I have analyzed this ship's blueprints and have discovered the quickest route to get there. I would only need to destroy four walls. Repairing it would approximately cost 2 million G. I believe that the profits that the Foundation has made as a trading company will be able to cover the cost. By doing this, we will cut off Dr. Yuriev's escape route as well as cutting controls to the Durandal."

(_Damn, when she puts it like that_…) Jr. folds his arms across his chest. "As long as the damage is minimum, then you can go ahead. Just make sure to leave some kickass for me."

"Affirmative." KOS-MOS walks over to the train and then jumps onto its tracks. "Follow me."

Shion, Ziggy, and chaos did and they disappeared into the tunnel.

"Alright. Let's get moving." He grabs her hand and they head deep within the Residential Area.

"Jr…? We missed a couple of ventilation shafts…"

"I know. But there's something I wanted to check on first."

"Is it the Emulators?"

Jr. stops and looks at her. "How'd you guess?"

"I can sense it, remember?" Jr. looks confused for a second but slowly remembers that Realians can sense the Zohar pulse as well. "I've detected strange abnormal waves being emitted from all twelve. They seem to be resonating with the destination we're approaching."

Jr. thinks to himself for a second but shakes it off. "Well, then, we should just avoid it for now and head for the Control Room."

"Right."

-------

**Boom!** The wall was cut into several pieces by KOS-MOS's handy blade installed in her right arm.

"Jr. would have a heart attack if he saw this…" chaos says.

"No kidding." Shion starts moving the rubble around so that the others can walk through. She catches something in the corner of her eye and then rubs her eyes, making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"Is something wrong?" Ziggy asks.

"Movement detected." KOS-MOS says. She reveals her cannon and fires it at a plant, blowing it up.

"Ahhhh!" A little kid edges back to the wall and holds his arms out in front of him. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I will not harm you. Explain why you were hiding yourself." KOS-MOS says monotonously.

"I thought you were the bad people that were sent here!"

"Do we look bad?" chaos asks. He looks at everyone. "Well, we **_do_** look a bit intimidating…and KOS-MOS did just almost kill you…"

Shion hits him in the shoulder playfully. "Not helping." She walks over to the boy and looks at him. "Well, do you have any parents here?"

"N…no…"

"Well, I suppose we can't leave him here…can we?" Shion asks.

"We can't. But we could send him to the Elsa…" chaos suggests.

Ziggy nods. "That's a good idea."

"Then one of us should accompany him there and rendezvous with us at the elevator leading up to the bridge." KOS-MOS says. "I cannot comply with this solution because I still have two more walls to destroy." She walks off, destroying another wall.

"Why don't you take him, Shion?" chaos whispers over to her. "Maybe a motherly figure will help him…"

Shion nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll take him." She grabs the little boy's hand and they head to the docks. Luckily, it was nearby since KOS-MOS had destroyed the wall near it.

chaos silently watches Shion and the kid walk off.

_(So…he has appeared now…things are going just the way you planned, huh Wilhelm?_)

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Abel." The brown-haired kid said cheerfully.

"What's yours?"

"It's Shion…" Shion takes a good look at the boy. (_Could this boy have any relation to Abel's Ark…? It couldn't be…_)

They both saw the docks past the destroyed wall and quickly headed there.

-------

"I should probably go first." Jr. suggests. "I wouldn't want to…um…endanger you or anything. Plus I know the shafts pretty well. Getting away from those annoying CEOs from some big companies was pretty easy." (_Not to mention I would see up your skirt…the mere thought makes me want to do it but I have to keep a clear mind…_)

"Okay."

Jr. quickly crawls into the ventilation shaft and starts moving. MOMO climbs in right after.

(_Okay…if I remember correctly, the way to the control room is the second left, right, middle, and opening_…)

He starts to crawl and hears MOMO following him.

After what seems like an eternity of climbing through the shafts, they arrived at their destination.

MOMO clogs her nose. "You know, the shafts need to be cleaned. It's kind of stuffy in there…"

"I keep telling Gaignun to fix it but he's too busy setting up conferences and dates with other companies to keep in good touch."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Heh…I'm always busy dealing with U-TIC and publicity…"

"Oh…right. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jr. knocks the cover down to his side and jumps out. He grabs MOMO's hand and helps her out.

She dusts herself off and takes a look at what the control room is like. "Wow…it's so big." The room was shaped like a football stadium. There were generators all over the wall. A series of consoles lined the pathway that Jr. was walking through.

"Yeah. It took a lot of work just to figure out how the Durandal would operate but Gaignun found a good programmer who wrote advanced information for motherboards."

"Oh, that's amazing!"

"It's not that great. Anyways…" Jr. starts typing on some consoles. "Hm…okay. This seems good…what the heck is all this…p…puh…por…?"

"What is it?"

Jr. quickly erases it off the screen. "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing!" He frantically starts typing but slows down a couple of minutes later. "Well, I just finished cutting off the controls from the bridge. Yuriev won't be able to stop us from kicking his slimy ass."

"That's what you think." A voice said from the shadows.

MOMO runs behind Jr. and he pulls out his guns. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"

A familiar orange haired U.R.T.V. stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ci…Citrine…"

"I'm surprised you remembered my name, Rubedo. It's been fourteen years, hasn't it?"

"How could I forget? With that lameass attitude of yours…"

Citrine stomps her foot and points at him. "You'll take that back."

Jr. lowers his gun a little bit. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you will beg for it." Citrine runs forward.

Jr. aims both of his guns and fires. Citrine whips out her rod to deflect the bullets away. She jumps in the air to dodge MOMO's arrow and then she lands on the console behind them. She swings her rod to knock them back. She puts her hand on the console and it starts reacting to her somehow.

"What's she doing with the console?" MOMO asks.

"It's her power…the power to control any electrical object. It's similar to Gaignun's power of hypnotism but she can do it on anything mechanical."

(_Wait, I am mechanical…aren't I…?)_

The console reads: Controls Re-established.

"Shit."

MOMO looks at Citrine and sees her amber eyes glowing.

(_Kill him_…) A voice rang through MOMO's mind.

(**_What was_**…?)

(_He's a weapon…how could he ever love someone like you_…)

(**_Stop invading my mind_**!)

(_He lives to kill…not to love_…)

(**_Jr. isn't like that!_**)

(_Jr. is it…? The Rubedo I know was in love with Sakura. He was always visiting her and joining her with his harmonica while she played the piano…tell me…has he done anything yet? Has he said he loves you…?_)

MOMO's eyes widen in shock. (**_He…he hasn't said that to me…I…no! I know he has feelings for me! We went on a date…and…_**)

(_How do you know he just doesn't treat you like Sakura? Doing all the things with you he didn't get to do with her?_)

The mere thought scares MOMO. (**_No…you're…you're wrong…_**)

(_Where's your trust now? Don't you want to know the truth? If he loves Sakura or you more? All you have to do is beat it out of him!_)

(**_No…! I won't do that!_**)

(_You think you can get it out of him by talking? He always keeps things to himself. You know that better than anyone._)

(**_Stop it…_**)

(_You know you want to…all you would have to is try to force it out of him…_)

MOMO begins to glow with power.

"MOMO?" Jr. steps back.

MOMO raises her bow and aims it at Citrine. "You've played with my head long enough!"

-------

"Now approaching the bridge." KOS-MOS says as she destroys the last wall.

Ziggy and chaos walk through and head towards the elevator. They ring it up but after a couple of minutes, it doesn't go down.

Ziggy looks around. "I thought Jr. would've already cut off Yuriev's control from the bridge…"

"According to my recent analysis, an unknown entity is controlling the Durandal from where Jr. and MOMO are presently located in."

"Unknown entity?" chaos asks.

"There is nothing contained in my database to explain this phenomena. I will proceed with an alternative." KOS-MOS walks up to the elevator and activates her Tertiary Weapons System. Blue wings erupt from her back and phase transfer beam cannons appeared at the creases of the wings. More armor appeared around her body and waist, creating the perfect weapon.

chaos stares at her intently. (_Wow…_) He quickly shakes himself back into reality. (_Now isn't the time…maybe later._)

KOS-MOS holds out her hands. "Come with me."

Ziggy and chaos grab on and she rises up into the air. She blasts it with her phase transfer cannon, creating a large hole to reveal the bridge.

"I thought you were only going to destroy four walls…" chaos says.

"I calculated that this would be the easiest way to get to the bridge. I will mail the damage expenses to Shion."

"That's awfully nice of you…" Ziggy says dryly.

"Affirmative."

KOS-MOS flies in and lands. Ziggy and chaos see Canaan and start helping him. KOS-MOS looks around. She doesn't see Yuriev anywhere. She only sees the planet Michtam nearby.

"It seems that Yuriev has escaped and has fled down to the planet Michtam." She picks something up on her sensors. "I sense that Jin Uzuki is on the platform below us."

"Really?" chaos goes to look and sure enough, there's Jin…and a huge mark on the floor. "Somehow, I don't think you created this mark with your sword…" He helps him up and drags him up to where Canaan was slowly coming to.

"Uhhh…."

"We should take these two back to the Elsa." chaos suggests.

"But how are we going to get there? There're too many people for KOS-MOS to carry." Ziggy points out.

"I will be able to handle the weight. Proceed to help the human Jin Uzuki and the Realian Canaan and grab on to my hands."

Ziggy and chaos hoist the two on their backs and make sure they won't fall off. They grab onto KOS-MOS's hands and she activates her system.

For a second, it seems that they are too heavy. But she slowly rises but begins to move quickly towards the Elsa.

(_I must say KOS-MOS….you're always full of surprises…_) chaos says as he looks at her.

-------

The casings that contained the Zohars all open, revealing the gold cross-like figurines with the red symbol of one of the twelve disciples, except for the center one, which housed the name Marienkind…the child of Mary.

Yuriev floats in the air and starts emitting a purple aura. "With the Emulators…I will call forth the Zohar…as well as release U-DO into this world…ahahahaha….this is all too perfect. I must say you have done a perfect job, my sons. Collecting the Zohars for me…"

Yuriev's aura spreads out in twelve directions, each to an Emulator. As soon as the aura touches the Emulator, Yuriev starts acting strangely and his body begins to thrash about violently. After a couple of minutes, Yuriev's aura slowly dissipates and he floats down to the ground.

"I get it…the purpose of the Emulators…" He looks at all of them and then disappears.

He reappears on the planet Michtam, on top of a skyscraper overlooking the entire city. The city is lined with lights that illuminate the night. Sparkling lights of red and gold twinkle in the distance and a bright light erupts from the building Yuriev is standing on. His hair twirls in the wind as he gazes up into the sky.

"Now…to summon the Zohar."

-------

A/N: Whew! Finally! That's good and done! A good cliffy I hope? I have recently discovered that my doing cliffies, I increase my chances of getting more reviews…but at the same time I increase my chances of death. I choose liberty not death! Freedom Forever! I'll be updating shortly. Just keep your monocles on…geez.


	12. The Sleeping Girl, Maria

A/N: A quick update? What's the world coming to! Ah, don't worry about it…I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know what happens right? But, we're about halfway there! Keep reading and thanks again!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Xenosaga; otherwise, I would continue Xenosaga until it was in league with the Final Fantasies.

Dedication Time: Alright, this next chapter is dedicated to cktedmon! Thanks a bunch for reading and hope that this story is up to your standards!

-------

Shion walks around the room, showing Abel around. "…and I think that's about it for the room. If you need help, just call on me, okay?"

"Um, Shion?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you know of the story about the Last Supper?"

"I believe so…isn't it where Jesus sat with his Apostles and feasted with them…kind of like a last get together or something…but…one of the Apostles, I believe his name was Judas, was going to betray him afterwards, leading to his death and resurrection."

"Yes, that's right. Did you also know that Judas had to betray him in order for him to be resurrected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus had to be betrayed in order to be sacrificed on the cross. In other words, if Judas hadn't betrayed him, Jesus would've never transcended death and be picked upon by the people. People and scientists have been talking about whether God preordained his death or if it really happened out of coincidence. But when Jesus told his Apostles about the traitor, he knew. So he knew that God, his own Father, knew about his future. He knew what had to happen in order to achieve new life. Even though he knew, he still went along with it but that's the truth…at least that's what I believe."

(_Just who is this boy…? He seems a lot more mature than kids his age…too bad the same doesn't apply to Jr._)

A slight pinging sound is heard and time stands still for Shion.

She looks around and sees the person she always expected to see when this happened.

"**Nephilim."**

"**Shion…listen to the boy's advice. Betrayal...it is a part of life. It will happen…in the future…"**

"**What…? There's no way…"**

"**You claim to know everyone because all of you have worked together quite a bit in the past, yes? But despite that, things will change; circumstances will occur where it seems that betraying is the only choice left in the situation. Tiny ripples that are created only by uncertainty can affect the entire ocean."**

"**But…why?"**

"**It…is destiny…" She slowly begins to fade.**

"**Nephilim! Wait!"**

Time resumes its course and Abel and Shion are staring at each other.

"Well, I should get going…" Shion says quickly, heading to the door.

"Shion?" She turns around to look at him. "Heed her advice...and keep your eyes open."

(_He knows about…Nephilim?_)

"I will. Don't worry." The door closes behind her and Shion looks at the ground. _(A traitor…among one of us…it just can't be…._)

-------

"You've played with my head long enough!" MOMO releases an arrow but Citrine catches it between two fingers.

Citrine throws the arrow aside and starts walking towards her. "You're going to have to do better than that."

MOMO starts focusing her ether power into her right hand. It starts glowing with a red light. "Fire Bolt!"

A flame erupts beneath Citrine, causing her to fall back. She quickly backflips and jumps again to dodge another Fire Bolt.

Jr.'s eyes go wide. (_Wow…MOMO is dangerous when she's angry…hot…but dangerous…_)

MOMO raises her bow in the air. "Rain Arrow!" She shoots an arrow and when it's above Citrine, it breaks into a million arrows raining down upon her.

Citrine manages to jump out of the way but is hit by some of the arrows. "You stupid bitch!" She raises her hand at MOMO and fires a psychic blast. MOMO is knocked back to the wall. She tries to aim her bow at Citrine but to her surprise, none of her parts were complying.

(_What is going on…? I can't move…!_)

Citrine smiles as she slowly walks towards the powerless Realian. "You're probably wondering how you can't move, huh?"

(_She knows…? Then…this is…_)

"Seems you've caught on…I can divert my power into the palm of my hand to be released at my enemy. When it contacts them and they're a mechanical object, I can stop their movements completely."

"MOMO!" Jr. raises his guns to fire but is halted by Citrine's hand.

"If you care for this girl's life, then you will stand there and watch."

Jr. puts away his guns and clenches his fists. (_Damnit…_)

Citrine slaps MOMO across the face. "Just give up. There's no way you can win."

MOMO's fingers move a little as she slowly regained her control over herself. (_I…won't…let her beat me…I…won't…let…her…!_)

Citrine and Jr. notice that MOMO was suddenly starting to glow again but with more power. She releases it and Citrine is blown back to the console. She slams into it and then falls over unconscious.

Jr. is shocked at what happens but then quickly runs up to the exhausted MOMO. "Hey, you okay?"

MOMO slowly tries to straighten up only to fall over right into Jr.'s chest. "I'm…sorry…"

"It's alright. I don't mind." Jr. wraps her shoulder around his neck and they start to move towards the train station. "We should…head back to the Elsa…I think that the others already handled Yuriev by now…"

"Yes…I'm sorry again for putting you through this trouble…"

"It's alright…though I don't get what the power of yours is…"

"To tell you the truth, neither do I."

"Maybe Shion can find out what it is inside you that gives you that power…"

"Yes…I will."

-------

KOS-MOS lands in front of the Elsa and drops chaos and Ziggy. She then walks quickly into the Elsa leaving Ziggy and chaos.

"She must be tired." chaos says.

"I'll say. She must've used all of her strength to lift all four of us."

They both head into the Elsa and to Ziggy's room. They bump into Shion who quickly left them to go get some nanospray. They both quickly laid Canaan and Jin onto the bed and sat down on the couch.

"Whew…I'm glad that's over with…" chaos says.

"As do I. But…I wonder where Yuriev went to."

"He's most likely on Michtam."

"Then we should pursue him as soon as possible. I feel rather uneasy with him out in the open like that."

The door opens and Shion runs in with a med kit. She sees Canaan and Jin and quickly pulls up a chair right next to them. She pulls out her nanospray and uses it on both of them. They both quickly recover and Shion leaves them to rest to go sit with the others.

"Well, how's Abel doing?" chaos asks.

"He's staying in my room for the time being so I decided to ask MOMO if I could stay in her room." Shion thinks about her for a moment. "I wonder if she and Jr. are okay…"

Ziggy slowly stands up and heads for the door. "I wouldn't worry too much. Those two…are definitely a pair not to be underestimated." He leaves the room.

"You're right…I can't believe I would doubt Jr…."

"Well, let's just wait for them to come back." chaos says, standing up. "Then we'll head for Michtam and stop Yuriev from fulfilling his plan. Take care of those two." He exits the room, leaving Shion.

"Well…I guess I'll go check up on KOS-MOS. There's nothing left here for me to do."

-------

A hologram of Margulis kneeling appears in a dark room, lighting it up a little. "All is going according to plan, Heinlein."

"Good. Then as soon as your E.S. is repaired, wait in Michtam to strike."

"Understood, sir." Margulis disappears.

A man in a flying handicapped chair lands in front of the desk. "Are you sure that Yuriev will be able to pull this off?"

"Of course he will. He'll stop at nothing to eradicate U-DO from this world. He is fueled by his own foolish desires and that's what will lead him to success."

"Still…I'm a little uneasy of him having the power of the Emulators."

"There's still your Emulator…"

"Ah, yes. I totally forgot."

"The Zohar will be ours. Don't worry, Sellers."

"Heh, with a plan like yours, I won't."

-------

**A little boy with blue hair is walking through a burning city. A woman is with him…most likely his mother. The support pillars of the building right next to them crumble and the building falls behind them, blocking their escape. The Gnosis are scattered throughout the city. Some are ravaging on the people's insides while others are destroying the planet they're on.**

"**Come on, Kevin…it's over there…"**

"**Okay, mommy."**

**They both head into a shuttle dock. The mother puts Kevin into it and the door shuts behind him. Kevin starts pounding on the door.**

"**Mommy? Mommy! What are you doing?"**

"**I'm sorry, son…this is the only thing I can do for you…" She puts her hand on the glass door separating her from her son. (_You must survive_…)**

"**Mommy! NO! Let me go! I wanna get out! Let me go!"**

**The mother slowly starts turning into one of them, a Gnosis. Her body organs begin twisting, the sound of bones began twisting and turning, her outside features was slowly becoming red and white. The very being she used to be was no more. Now she was nothing more than a monster composed of a common household ingredient, sodium chloride…plain old salt.**

**The shuttle blasts off into the cold darkness of space. Kevin looks out his window and sees his planet destroyed through the middle by a large beam. "Mommy…"**

Kevin opens his eyes and sees total darkness. He quickly takes off his beak-like mask and gets up. "Just a dream…"

He moves to look outside his window. He was currently resting in the Dammerung, in one of Wilhelm's private quarters he had arranged for him and the other Testaments.

"It's been awhile…since Michtam was destroyed…"

"And then it was rebuilt by the Federation, right?" A raspy voice said from behind.

"Yeah. The Federation does nothing but interfere with everything."

The blue Testament sat down on the couch and took off his mask, to reveal Virgil, with a huge scar across the right side of his face.

"Where's Albedo and Voyager?" Kevin asks.

"Who knows where Albedo is…and Voyager should be making his move."

"Is that right?" Kevin asks. "So…she will awaken again."

"Apparently that's what Wilhelm wants…"

"I know. You don't have to say anymore."

"Reminiscing, huh?"

"Sort of."

"You were the one who made her. And you made that other one, didn't you? T-elos?"

Kevin nods.

"Well, why won't you unleash her yet?"

"Because…it's not the time."

"Heh…just trying to be cool."

"Whatever you say."

-------

Shion walks into KOS-MOS's room. She sees her pod connected to the wires near the back of the room. She walks up to the pod and places her hand on it. "Kevin…"

Just then, a large explosion rocks the ship in the next room. "What was that…?"

"Yo! Tony! Hammer! Check it out right now wherever you are!" Matthews voice booms through the speakers.

She sees the wall glowing right next to her and she quickly rolls out of the way. Flames burst as the wall is blown down, revealing a person in a black robe. "It's that…Testament…"

She hears the door open and she sees Jr. and Tony charging in. Jr. takes a shot at Voyager. It is absorbed into Voyager's ethereal shield. Tony and Jr. start firing more bullets but they vanish like the first one. Shion pulls out her M.W.S. and jumps into the air. She raises her left arm with the M.W.S. to stab him with it except he stops her in midair with his hand using an unknown force.

Shion floats in midair in front of Voyager. She feels her neck being grabbed by something. (_What's…going on…?_)

"Shion!" Jr. says. He lowers his gun. "Damn you!"

(_I'm starting…to feel…light-headed…someone…help…KOS-MOS…_)

Voyager grins evilly as KOS-MOS's pod begins to shake up a little bit. A blue electrical aura bursts from her pod enveloping it and it slowly opens, revealing KOS-MOS. She slowly gets out and opens her eyes. They weren't the deep red that they were before but were now an oceanic sapphire color.

"Let go of her." KOS-MOS states firmly. She sounded a lot more human.

(_What's going on…? KOS-MOS's voice just now…and what's with those blue eyes…?_) Jr. wonders.

Voyager tosses her aside and as soon as he does, KOS-MOS runs forward and punches him in the face, knocking him back.

"She hit him!" Tony exclaims. "Whoa, she knows how to rock the house!"

Jr. puts up his guns and folds his arms across his chest. "Just shut up and watch."

Jin and chaos walk into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jr. asks.

"Well, Matthews sent me because he figured something had gone wrong since you guys didn't report back. I ran into Jin so he naturally decided to come along."

"Keep up your guard." Jin says, putting his hand on his sword. "We don't want a repeat of what happened to Ziggy."

KOS-MOS watches Voyager closely and reveals her R-Blade, ready to strike.

(_This is amusing…so this is the girl that Wilhelm was talking about...I wonder why he's so obsessed with her…?_)

-------

Wilhelm stares at his Compass of Order spinning on his desk. "Are you watching well, Yeshua? Or are you afraid to see her again? The Sleeping Beauty…Maria…"

-------

A/N: Muwahahahah! Another cliff! I just love doing this. I know I know…shouldn't do this often but have to have fun other than just typing it. ;) Anyways, hold on till the next update, it'll be soon!


	13. Small Change in the Heart

A/N: Fluff warning, fluff warning…that's right! It's time to finally dive into the world of chubby honey bunnies! I bet everyone's more interested in romance than the story itself…it brings tears to my eyes…ok ok, maybe I was acting a bit. But hey, if you want romance, just come out and say so. I can always put romance in the least possible place you'd ever imagine! This is a story about everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga…how dreams can be shattered when reality rears its ugly face…

Dedication Time: This is getting hard to remember…because I can't remember who I've put on here and who I haven't. Ok, sorry. Just one minute…ah got it! This chapter will be dedicated to…SapphireDemon! Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! If you like romance, you'll get a little of it now! Just a taste though, the…action…won't start for another one or two chapters…three at the most…you hear me ForeverOblivion?

-------

(_So…this is the girl Wilhelm was talking about…Maria…_) Voyager thinks.

"Everyone, stay back!" Maria runs forward and swings her blade. Voyager ducks beneath it only to get hit by Maria's thrust kick. Voyager slides back and eyes Maria closely.

(_My shield doesn't work against her attacks…how can that…? That Kevin…should've known he would've installed her with something like this…_)

"Wow…I never knew KOS-MOS was this strong…" Shion says.

"Woo! Go KOS-MOS!" Tony yells. "You kick his ass good!"

Jr. hits Tony in the head. "This isn't a spectator's game. You remember when Ziggy lost his arm? Well, this guy's the one who did it."

"Hell, who cares?" Tony grins. "KOS-MOS is gittin im' done!"

(_So…this is Maria…_) chaos stares intently at her. (_Why is Wilhelm so obsessed with her? And what is this feeling…I feel so drawn to her…it couldn't be…could it?_)

Maria runs forward and slides across the ground with her legs out, planning her next move to trip Voyager. He quickly jumps over her and then ducks down to dodge her knife from behind. He spins around quickly and hits her square in the gut but it doesn't faze her. She merely responds by punching him hard in the gut with her left hand, sending him sliding back again.

(_What the hell…? She didn't even flinch…is this the full power of that android?_) Voyager slowly gets up. (_No…I can sense more. More power beneath the surface. Well, maybe I'll be able to get some fun after all._)

Voyager starts focusing powers into his palms and soon his fists begin to glow a dark purple. (_Now…let's see what you got._) He runs forward and starts punching wildly. Maria easily dodges each and every one of them with grace. Her movements were fluid, causing her hair and body to flow like no other. Voyager gets angry and then throws a fist at her face but she grabs his wrist, stopping the attack.

"Die." She stabs her blade into Voyager's gut and he disappears. She looks surprised for a second and then dematerializes her R-Blade. "Only an illusion."

"Hahahaha…don't think this is over, Maria. You haven't even gotten to see my true power yet. Though it was fun, you're not the one I'm after….hahaha…."

Everyone except for chaos runs to Maria and congratulate her for the victory. He stays back.

"That was so awesome!" Jr. says, jumping with excitement. "How'd you manage to hit Voyager when Ziggy couldn't?"

"I…" Maria starts to say but then she closes her eyes. She reopens them and her garnet orbs replaced her sapphire ones.

"KOS-MOS?" Shion asks.

"What is it, Shion?"

"What happened?"

"I do not remember."

"You don't remember Voyager?" Jin asks. "Or your blue eyes?"

"No... I can't."

"Well, this is odd, indeed."

Tony starts looking around. "Hey, where'd chaos go?"

"That's funny, I saw him a couple of seconds earlier…" Jr. says.

"I will go look for him." KOS-MOS says in her mechanical voice. She quickly leaves.

"What…was that about?"

"I don't know Jr. But we should head to the bridge and tell Matthews we need to head to Michtam." Shion says.

"Alright."

-------

chaos kept his eyes glued to the floor. He knew the Elsa by heart and didn't really care where he was going. He just wanted to go somewhere else.

(_It's strange…I feel…sad for some reason. As if…as if something bad is going to happen to her…and I can't do anything to stop it…_) He stops and looks up. A wall. "Well, I guess I kind of deserve it if I'm not paying real close attention…"

He turns around…only to see red orbs staring straight into his own.

"Ah!" chaos steps back and hits the wall.

"Did I surprise you?" KOS-MOS asks.

"A little. What are you doing here?"

"I was…worried about you." KOS-MOS says, looking away. "You left without saying a word to anyone…"

(_What is going…ah, I get it…Maria must've done something to her programming to make her more human…if so…_)

(_These feelings…what are these…I don't remember anything like this…and what's with my way of talking…it seems…human…_) She suddenly feels warm arms wrapping around her neck.

"chaos?"

"I'm sorry." chaos slowly lets go. "It's just…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

They both smile at each other brightly while the seconds slip away. They were both in their state of tranquility until…

"Hey chaos! KOS-MOS! Get your asses over here now! We're about to land on Michtam!" Jr. says. "We'll leave you behind to Tony's piloting and Matthews' bitching if you don't hurry!"

"That Jr…" chaos chuckles.

"We should get going."

"Yeah."

-------

Yuriev opens his eyes and holds his head. "Damn…still didn't work." He looks up into the sky. "Maybe I need more power…or maybe…"

He puts his hand over his mouth to think. "That bastard Heinlein must've known about this…so…that must mean there is a way to summon the Zohar. I'm just not thinking right yet…"

He starts emitting his purple aura and it grows with power as he intensifies his focus. "I think I know what I need to do…I'll need to wait for Rubedo…"

-------

(**Rubedo…**)

"Ah!" Jr. holds his head in pain. His other hand clutches on to the console right next to him tightly.

"Jr.! What's wrong?" MOMO asks worriedly. She puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's…Yuriev…he's calling me…but how…?"

"Calling you…? Like Albedo did when you left to go fight him?"

"Exactly…but…it isn't possible…only U.R.T.Vs can talk through a mental link…" Jr. slowly regains his posture and thinks for a second. (_Is it possible…? It would explain why Gaignun is gone and why Yuriev has so much power…as well as him talking to me through the link…_)

"Are you okay, Jr.?" Ziggy asks. Apparently, Jr.'s sudden headache has gotten the attention of everyone around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to kick my bastard of a father's ass."

(**I can sense you drawing near Rubedo; if you want to find me, I will be waiting on top the tallest building.**)

(**_You bastard! Where's Gaignun!_**)

(**So you've figured it out?**) Yuriev laughs a little bit. (**He's inside me…thrashing about trying to regain control of his body.**)

(**_You…DAMN BASTARD FROM HELL!_**)

Yuriev laughs some more and then cuts off the link.

Jr. clenches his fist tightly and grits his teeth. (_That…motherfucker…that motherfucking fucking fucker…I'm going to blow his ass off and feed it to the Gnosis…_)

"What the…?" Hammer starts typing a little faster.

"Yeah, I see it." Tony says.

Two A.M.W.S. were approaching the Elsa. One had flying discs floating around it while the other had a long-range cannon that doubled as a spear (much like the Asher's weapon at the beginning of XSII) as well as a boomerang type weapon.

"Looks like this is our stop…" Matthews says. "Little Master!"

"Yeah, I gotcha. Let's get moving!" Everyone runs out and heads to the E.S. hangar where the Asher, the Zebulun, and the Dinah were currently docked in. (_Matthews and his crew were actually smart enough to remember to get the E.Ss when they were on the Durandal…thank God…_)

"Well, how are we going to do this?" Celina asks.

(_I totally forgot about her…_) Jr. thinks. (_I'm guessing she doesn't talk much…_)

Jr. stops outside the Asher. "You and Shion will take down those A.M.W.S. while the others follow me."

"What kind of orders are those?" Celina asks quizzically.

Shion looks at Jr. "Yeah, it is a bit odd that you wouldn't want to send all of us at the enemy."

"They're good ones! Now you either stay here and die by Hammer's loserness or go along with the game plan…got it?"

"Geez, no wonder he's a Little Bastard…I mean Master…"

Jr. glares at Celina and the flames between them were ever present.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we splitting up?" KOS-MOS asks.

Everyone looks at her, surprised at her speech and her question.

"Well…Yuriev is about to release U-DO and we need to stop it." Jr. says. "chaos, Jin. You guys come with me. Ziggy, KOS-MOS…you head with MOMO in the Zebulun."

"And me and Shion will take care of those Vector A.M.W.S….right?" Celina asks.

"How do you know they're from Vector?" Shion asks.

"Trust me, I know. They must be trying to find you, trying to get you back."

Shion looks a little confused at the answer but shakes it off.

Everyone gets in their respective E.S. and the hangar opens.

"Alright, you guys. I don't know what you're going to do but try not to blow up my ship, got that?"

"Yes, **mother**." Jr. says. "Just so you know, any damage received to this ship will be financed with the money I owe to you for taking us to Fifth Jerusalem and the damages I accidentally caused."

"Damn."

All the E.S.s fly out. The Asher and Zebulun branch off from the Dinah and Celina as they approach the Vector A.M.W.S.

"Looks like they're unmanned." Celina says. "No G-force limit…This should be fun."

The four machines square off. The Elsa flies a reasonable distance away from the fight but stays close enough to still be able to watch it.

"My bets on our group." Tony says. "I'll stake 100 G."

"Awfully confident of you." Matthews stares at the fight about to ensue. "I'll stake 200 G on the other group. Shouldn't be one way, you know."

"I'll stay out of it." Hammer says. "I don't like to bet. I always lose."

Tony coughs. "Pussy."

"Call me whatever you want. I'll at least still have money in my wallet."

"You're still a pussy."

"Fine, then I bet 300 G that neither of them win!" Hammer says angrily.

"Damn, this is going to be a show to watch." Matthews says. "And a bet to be remembered."

-------

"There!" Jr. says. He looks at the tallest building and there on the rooftops, Yuriev was waiting.

"It's Yuriev!" MOMO says.

"Careful. He's emitting a strong aura. It's best to get our of our E.Ss and confront him directly." Ziggy says. "You never know what tricks he might pull."

"Yeah." chaos says.

The group lands on the same building as Yuriev and get out of their E.Ss.

"Good to see you've come…Rubedo."

Jr. whips out his guns. "Give Gaignun back!"

Yuriev stares at his hand. "I simply can't. You know how it is with souls and bodies."

"Souls and bodies? You can't mean…" Jin says.

Jr. clenches his guns tighter and confirms Jin's suspicions. "Yes, Gaignun and him are in the same body."

Everyone is shocked by the revelation.

"Then…how are we supposed to get Gaignun back?" MOMO asks.

"I don't know. I just know we have to stop this psycho."

"The pieces are all here…now come! Come and reveal thy shining light to me!" Yuriev cries.

The sky begins to darken and clouds cover the night sky. Lightning starts to cackle and a vortex starts to spin around in the air. Through the vortex, a large figure is seen.

"It's the Ark!" chaos yells.

"Why is it here?" Jin asks. "It can't be coincidence!"

"That's right…all the children are here. Including the traitor. The Emulators are just a homing beacon for the Zohar to come towards. You all are the source of the power used to be the light…like a lighthouse emanating light for a ship to see in the darkest of nights at sea…"

"Shit." Jr. says.

A blinding light envelops them all and the rain starts to fall.

-------

"Alright, enough waiting!" Celina says. She charges forward and punches the cannon A.M.W.S. with her fist. "I got this one! You handle the other one!"

The two fly off into another direction, firing cannon shots after cannon shots. Their shots neutralize each other but luckily, they haven't damaged the city itself yet.

Shion flies around, trying to dodge the destructive discs flying after her. (_What is this…? The discs are homing in on me…so that's it…_)

She flies close to a building and then immediately flies up to dodge the incoming discs. The A.M.W.S. ejects more discs and then grab two of them in its own hands. It flies forward and starts swinging its arms. Shion moves left and right, trying to dodge the A.M.W.S. attacks. She then flies down to dodge the other discs flying at her.

(_Celina's right, this **is** definitely going to be an interesting fight…_)

-------

A/N: Hoo hoo…yes, I am an owl! My teacher told me that once…that I was like an owl…silent but deadly. What's going to happen to Jr. and friends? Will Shion and Celina defeat the unmanned A.M.W.S.? Who will win the bet and the most money? All questions will be answered (hopefully) in the next chapter!

P.S.: And one more thing…I'm going to take a survey so your answer is needed for this question because I've been pondering this myself. Will Gaignun…live or die? Answer in your review! Or else, I will do evil things….


	14. The Battle Heats Up

A/N: Heh, well, it seems that the readers want Gaignun to die in my story whether he does or not in the real game (which some of you have already seen). I was planning to let him die anyway because I needed him to. If any of you were Gaignun lovers, well…that's just too bad. I apologize but he's going to die. Poor Jr…

Disclaimer: Don't remind me…it pains me to say that I don't own Xenosaga…it might be painful enough for me to not update…

Dedication Time: Alright! I think I've almost covered everybody…but since there was a new reviewer…this one's out to RubedoFan! _Since_ you want Gaignun to die…he will! This one's just for you!

-------

Celina spirals around the tower to dodge the cannon shots of the A.M.W.S. she was fighting. (_Damn, this thing is tough…_) At the top, she lands on the tip and then materializes the rest of her cannons. The A.M.W.S. flings its boomerang up into the air, and it starts to spin faster, creating a vacuum of air that slowly sucks Celina's mech into the sky and into the whirling blade of doom.

"What the hell is going on?" Celina starts typing furiously, trying to get her mech out of harm's way. Unfortunately, the vacuum continues to suck her in. The A.M.W.S. flies behind her and charges its cannon arm. It was going for a pincer attack, making sure the target was eliminated.

"Shit." Celina moves her cannons in front of her and then aims it as low as she can. "Hope this works!"

…….

Nearby, Shion and her opponent were moving at high speed all across the city, spinning around to dodge the bridges that connected some of the buildings together. The A.M.W.S. throws it discs at Shion, prompting her to materialize her arm blades to slice them up. A building came up between and they both darted their own direction. Shion flew straight up to the top of the building to try and intercept the A.M.W.S. from above.

However, it was nowhere to be found. Shion looked around and quickly brought up her scanners. As soon as she did, she saw it right above her with two glowing discs right next to it. The blade edges were glowing red. Shion gasps and then watches them fly straight towards her. She quickly flies back and the discs cleanly slice up the antenna that was on top of the building.

(_A close one…seems that the A.M.W.S. has amped the blades to become as sharp as KOS-MOS's blade…_) She quickly flies up to dodge the discs again and flies at the A.M.W.S. The discs return to the A.M.W.S. Shion attacks with her arm blades, swinging it as fast and hard as possible. The A.M.W.S. blocked her attacks with the discs and gave a few attacks on it own.

The two mechs back off and stare each other down. (_I'm not getting any good hits on him…there's gotta be a way to take this fucker down…_) The A.M.W.S. ejects more discs from its body and they hover all around it. (_How many discs does this thing have?_) The discs fly towards Shion but this time, they all move in a coordinated pattern. She boosts down and flies deep within the city, the discs hot on her tail. Above, the A.M.W.S. followed Shion, waiting for a good opportunity to strike.

-------

The bright light slowly began to dim, revealing the environment that Jr. and his group had been transported to. The sky around them was all purple, as if they were inside something. Eight giant rock pillars were situated all around them. The only things noticeable about the rock pillars was that it bounced a little, as if it were alive and had a purple aura emanating off of it.

MOMO reaches out to touch it and felt it jiggle with her touch. "Ah! It's alive!"

"Seems we're inside something." chaos says. "I'd say we're in the Ark."

"A good guess." A voice says.

Everyone turns to the source of the sound and see Yuriev on the opposite side of them, in front of the pillar's jiggly thing.

"Hahaha…it's here…" Yuriev starts coursing with power. His purple aura was growing in size. "But where…?"

"He must be talking about the Zohar." Jin deduces.

"Jr." Ziggy says, looking at him with a cold stare. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. He is an enemy now. Even if he is dormant inside that body."

"Yeah, I got your lecture the fourth time I heard it. Now let's just do this!" Jr. goes out to reach for his guns but something causes the ground to rumble.

A large shockwave erupts from the middle and circles around the pillars.

Jr. steps back, a little afraid. "What the…?"

Everyone else stares on as Yuriev begins to float into the air. A white mech appears out of nowhere and it begins to emit the same aura as Yuriev. It starts shaking violently, as if something was interfering with it.

'Now behold the power!' The Zohar rises from a pillar behind the white mech. It floats into the air glowing with a mysterious light. The light continues to grow brighter and engulfs Yuriev. A couple of seconds later, Gaignun is shot out of the light and towards the group.

"Gaignun!" Jr. runs to him and helps him up. "Gaignun! Are you okay?"

"Never…better…" He jokes. "At least I'm not under his control anymore…"

"Save your breath…" Jr. says slowly. "We'll handle things from here."

The light emitted from the Zohar fades away and reveals Yuriev…still floating but instead of his purple aura…it was a red aura. It was also much larger and looked like it had tentacles coming out of it.

"U-DO…" Jr. says. "It's out of its prison? But…how?"

"Hahahahaha….the Emulators….truly a sight to behold. There were the keys that unlocked each and every shackle that contained U-DO…and now it is residing in my body…"

Red beams start erupting out of Yuriev's body and flying everywhere.

"Everyone get down!" Jr. enters his Red Dragon mode to combat the U-DO waves. He was its anti-existence after all. He created a shield around the others to protect them from the waves.

"How long do you think you can last, Rubedo?" The beams seem to be endless as they continue to pour out from his body.

"Damnit…he's right…" Jr. was quickly losing power and the barrier was starting to dissipate.

Gaignun slowly gets up and starts limping towards Jr.

"Mr. Gaignun! You shouldn't be moving in your condition…"

"I'm fine MOMO…just hold on."

Gaignun stops next to Jr. and gives him a thumbs up.

"Gaignun…what are you doing?"

He starts emitting something similar to Jr's Red Dragon. Instead of a reddish aura, it is a black aura and it mixes in with Jr.'s protective barrier.

"Executioner…arise from the darkest shadows of Hell…" Gaignun mutters and the black aura continues to grow stronger and stops all of the U-DO waves to fly out of Yuriev's body.

"So that's it…" Yuriev says, watching Gaignun. "No matter. I'll destroy them with my own two hands." He floats down and motions the team to fight him.

Gaignun falls to his knees and breathes heavily. "I…managed to put U-DO on hold for the moment…don't waste it…"

Jr. puts his hand on his shoulder. "You did good. Thanks for the help…but I'll finish this."

He whips out his guns and grins. He runs forward. A whiz of an arrow flies past him as well as some white feathers. Yuriev blows them all away with his power and sees Jr. about to attack. Jr. jumps and kicks him twice. At the same time with his kicks, he fires his guns and jumps back. Yuriev brushes his shirt off and runs forward.

Jr. back flips over Jin who comes up from behind to try and surprise Yuriev. He swings his sword to sever Yuriev's neck but Yuriev falls back and back flips twice. Jr. lands from his back flip and then jumps backwards. He lands on Ziggy's hands, who launches him high up into the air. Jr. flips around and dodges a couple of energy blasts Yuriev fires.

Jr. aims his guns upside down at Yuriev at the same time Ziggy materializes his big-ass gun. Jin jumps up into the air and spins around once with his blade extended.

"Give up, you can't escape!" Ziggy says.

"I don't miss!" Jr. says.

Yuriev lands from his back flip as the dual shooters fire their shots. The shots hit their mark and smoke covers the entire field. Jin comes down from above to finish off Yuriev with an aerial strike.

Jr. flies backwards and lands on his feet near the smoke. He turns around and looks into the smoke. "Did we get him?"

The smoke clears and Yuriev is seen with his hands on Jin's blade. He blows him back with an aura blast and then starts charging again.

"Damnit!" Jr. says.

All of a sudden, an arrow whizzes past Jr. and Jin and pierces Yuriev in the shoulder. Feathers fly all around the battlefield with the arrow.

"MOMO?" Jr. looks over to her and sees her as well as chaos with his hand on her bow.

"A Divine Arrow combo? Sweet!" Jr. turns around and starts firing like crazy. Ziggy fires another cannon shot at Yuriev.

Yuriev screams in pain as he is hit by a barrage of bullets, cannon shots, arrows, and angel feathers. He falls down to his knees and looks up at the group.

"Damn you…this isn't over…this isn't over!" U-DO's power begins to erupt out of him and it begins to heal his wounds.

"His wounds are healing?" Jr. says in disbelief. "Damnit!"

"Hahaha…you'll never beat me. Now perish!" Yuriev swings his arm in a sweep and unleashes multiple waves. The group jumps out of the way and prepare to joint attack again.

-------

"Hope this works!" Celina's cannons are fully charged up and she fires it beneath the boomerang. The recoil sends her flying backwards as the A.M.W.S. behind her fires a powerful blast. The blast engulfs the boomerang and the light temporary blinds Celina. As it clears, she sees the boomerang is gone, and her plan was a success.

"Whew…and now to take care of this sucker." She turns to face the A.M.W.S. and targets it with four of her cannons.

The A.M.W.S.


	15. The Battle Heats Up Pt 2

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! I had the entire Ch 14 "The Battle Heats Up" already typed up but somehow my stupid computer uploaded the original document (which I had finished halfway) and I didn't know about it! I really didn't mean for it to end like that...I'll make it up to you I promise! Hopefully I can remember what happened…

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga…if I did, I would burn this computer for its stupidity.

Dedication Time: I think I've already dedicated it to everyone I know and who have reviewed…so this one's for everyone! I won't type names though, too many…but you know who you are!

-------

…flew forward towards Celina with its spear cannon extended. It ran out of power with its cannon and decided to take her down.

Celina fired her cannons at the same time the A.M.W.S. speared her right above the cockpit. "Damn…a mutual killing…" She had blown up the A.M.W.S. head off but the spear attack opened the cockpit up allowing the wind to come up on Celina.

Celina starts pressing the eject button madly, but it doesn't work. "Damnit! That spear attack must've damaged the eject mechanism!" The Vector A.M.W.S. blew up halfway during its descent while Celina looks over to Shion and smiles sadly.

"Looks like this is the end for me…"

-------

Nearby, Shion and the A.M.W.S. battled on viciously. They traded blows for blows, arm blade to powered up energy discs. Out of the corner of her eye, Shion saw Celina's A.M.W.S. falling with her still in it. "Celina!" She goes to try and save her but is stopped by the A.M.W.S.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER GET OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE!" Shion exploded. The Dinah's arm blades moved swiftly like a cat and sliced up the A.M.W.S. wrists containing the discs.

The blades cut through the wrists like a knife cuts through butter. Shion then grabs it by the shoulders and turns on her hyper thrusters. "RAHHH!" She flies through the city, ramming it through every possible connecting bridge that connected the buildings, destroying them and sending them crashing to the ground. She then released it when she destroyed all the bridges that she could see into an electrical plant.

The electricity surged through the A.M.W.S. and caused it to explode. Shion turns around and sees Celina's A.M.W.S. explode on the ground. "Celina!"

-------

"That was a sad loss…" Tony says sadly. "But now how's the bet going to go?"

"Have you no sympathy?" Hammer asked. "A person just died you know!"

"I don't know. I won part of it and you won most of it so…"

The bet went like this. Since Tony won the majority, he got 200 G of Hammer's bet and 50 G of Matthews' bet. Matthews got 100 G of Hammer's bet and kept 50 G of his own bet. Hammer…got nothing. He ran away and hugged a helping robot on the Elsa in sadness.

-------

Shion landed near the wreckage and looked around for Celina's body. "It must've been burned to a crisp already…" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A voice said below her.

Shion's eyes brightened up a little bit and she looked down to see…

"Celina! But how…?"

A person steps up behind Celina and waves.

"Hey, Shion!"

"Miyuki?" She looks at her and sees something strapped to her back. It was her latest invention…the jet pack!

"Geez, lose the tears, would ya? It's not like you to be sad!" Celina turns around and walks away. "I'm going to go to the Scientia outpost here and report my findings. You should go on ahead to help your friends. I'll send you an update as soon as I can."

"Alright, later Celina."

"Hey Shion!" Miyuki takes off her jet pack and throws it next to the wreckage.

"What is it?'

"Can I come along? I'm here on business, which I already finished. I saw both of your fights…you and Celina. I knew I could pull out my latest invention when I saw Celina falling."

"Sure." She allows Miyuki to clime onto the Dinah. "But it's going to be a bumpy ride."

"What, Shion? Ahhh…" Miyuki was about to get into the cockpit when Shion blasted off. She fell in headfirst and the cockpit door closed on her…

Shion doesn't notice Miyuki wiggling to get out of her awkward position. (_Hang on everybody; I'm on my way!_)

-------

Jr. rolled to dodge the U-DO waves and then used Red Dragon to blow away a few more. MOMO and chaos were attacking from a distance. The arrows and feathers were quite useful keeping Yuriev on his toes. Jin tried to stay close and slice Yuriev in half when he saw the chance. However, Yuriev managed to dodge his attacks every time.

Ziggy fired and reloaded his bazooka every chance he got. This put Yuriev at a strict disadvantage. He was being attacked all the time. However, it didn't seem he was faltering. He was constantly being rejuvenated by U-DO. Jr. and the others were starting to show fatigue however.

(_Damnit…we have to end this now!_) Jr. says. "Red Dragon!" He sent his aura towards Yuriev in the shape of a Red Dragon. Yuriev put his arms in front of him to shield him from the blast. It swallowed him up and sent him crashing into the wall near the capsule.

**BOOM!** Jr. fell to one knee and breathed heavily as the smoke cleared. Yuriev was lying down but then floated up on top of the capsule. He raised his arms in the air and created an energy bomb composed of U-DO waves.

(_Looks like this is it…_) Jr. says. His Red Dragon was emanating from him, stronger than ever. This time, Jr. was putting his entire being into it.

"Die!" Yuriev released his orb of destruction upon the members while Jr. powered up.

"Ahhh…." Jr.'s eyes sparked red for a split second and he created a huge dome around the field, repelling the bomb. It was sent away towards the side and it blew up.

Jr. was barely standing by the time it was over.

"Hm…looks like you've reached your limits, Rubedo. But I'm just getting started." His purple aura reformed around him as he powered up.

However, something flew in from behind him. He turned to look at it and he saw a white robed figure standing there.

"If it isn't the space anomaly boy wonder…" Yuriev scoffs.

Jr. steps forward. "What…Albedo…?"

"Hey, Rubedo. Looks like you're looking well." He opens his arms wide. "But don't think I'm helping you."

He raises his arm to his side and the Zohar comes out of the capsule, immersed in a bright white light.

"You were after that the whole time, weren't you?" Yuriev asks.

"Well, then. You must know why I need it then."

"I have a guess."

Albedo starts laughing manically. "This is too good! Now I can eliminate you without hesitation!" The Zohar begins to glow brighter and it starts to suck in Yuriev.

"No! Not back in the prison!"

Yuriev turns to look at Jr. "If I go down…I'm taking you down as well!" He fires a huge concentrated blast at Jr. before he disappears.

Jr. stares at the upcoming beam and then smiles. "Looks like…the end…"

Suddenly, strong hands push him out of the way.

"What…?" Jr. looks to see who pushed him aside.

"Gaignun?"

The blast enveloped him, creating a huge red explosion that covered the entire field.

-------

A/N: I believe this was how Ch 14 was SUPPOSED to end so I'm going to leave it at that. Sorry if it's short…it wouldn't been longer if this stupid computer actually got the write damn document. Too lazy to just try and change it all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…the romance scenes are next! So romance lovers, hold on for a wild ride! But that won't be until later…my fingers hurt from updating ALL of my stories. Sorry. My fingers come first.


	16. Love & Reflection

A/N: Okay! Finally, it's almost time for the lovey dovey scenes to begin! Right after a couple of explanations and stuff on how Gaignun DID react to U-DO…since some of you MUST know how.

Disclaimer: Don't own this. I want the Bunnie though. It's really cool…

Dedication Time: Well, I got some new reviewers; so let's start out with…AoiNozomi! Thank you for your long review about how good my story is…I hope that I will continue to write good chapters to please your fancy.

-------

"Gaignun?" Jr. rolled across the ground and watched as the blast enveloped Gaignun. The impact blew everyone away and slammed them against the wall. Jr. tried to keep his eyes open as he looked forward but….he blacked out.

**Jr. finds himself floating in darkness until his feet land on something hard. He looks at his surroundings and discovers he's standing in the same room on Miltia…where the incident took place 14 years ago. Jr. walks forward; his steps clanking on the cold, hard steel that he had tread through once before.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Do you remember?" A voice says from behind.**

"**How could I forget…" Jr. looks down, not looking behind him as if he already knew who was talking to him. "This is where…I cut the link… and lost Albedo. Also…Miltia was sealed away…all because…I was afraid."**

"**But now…U-DO is gone."**

"**Really?"**

"**But with a heavy price to pay."**

"**That's right…Gaignun…" Tears begin to well up in Jr.'s eyes.**

"**Do you know why he never reacted to U-DO?"**

"**I always wanted to ask him that…but I don't know why I didn't."**

"**It was because he was pure."**

"**Pure…?"**

"**Yes…unlike you, Albedo, or Citrine…he was made without sin."**

"**That would explain a lot…"**

"**When he killed Yuriev, his pureness was shattered, and that was when his alter ego, the Executioner was formed. And that took form as your father, Dr. Dmitri Yuriev."**

"**Then how did Yuriev get ejected from Gaignun's body?"**

"**It was because of U-DO."**

"**What'd it do?"**

"**Let me start from the beginning. Yuriev stole the power of the Emulators because he thought he would be able to call upon the original Zohar using its powers. But…the Emulators served a different purpose. It was to copy the powers of the Twelve Apostles and the child of Mary; in other words, the power of a divine being. In Gaignun's case, they cleansed his body of sin instead of granting power. Yuriev figured out about this and that's how he unlocked U-DO. It was Gaignun's purity. They were the keys to unlocking the thirteen shackles barring U-DO."**

"**But I always thought Father wanted to eradicate U-DO."**

"**When he linked with the Emulators, he saw what it really was. And that's when he decided to harness its power for his own. He knew that it couldn't be eliminated by simple means. So instead of trying to destroy it, he would become one with it. And it worked as you have already seen."**

"**So that's why if the link was successful…Miltia would've been lost, right? Because if our waves which were made pure by Gaignun had collided with the darkness, it would've caused a huge thermal explosion that would destroy a planet."**

"**Sharp as ever."**

"**So, what's going to happen now?"**

"**Gaignun will finally be able to find peace."**

"**But…that means…I'm really alone now…" Tears streaked down his cheeks. "Both…of my brothers died...because I…I couldn't protect them. Because I was…too weak to try…and do anything about it…"**

"**Don't worry. I'll always be with you." Another voice said.**

**Jr. looked forward and sees Sakura. "Rubedo…we've been through this already. You can't blame yourself for something that can't be controlled. Yes, there will be sadness, but you can always move forward. There are still people who care about you. They need you. She needs you."**

"**Just leave me alone!" Jr. whips out his guns and shoots Sakura, shattering her image. "Don't think that you can brush off pain and sadness just like that…" He falls to his knees and drops his guns. "I just can't take it anymore!"**

**Sakura appears behind him. "Are you really going to reject the world, Rubedo?"**

"**I don't give a damn care anymore…!" Tears begin falling down Jr.'s face. "I've lost my entire family…"**

"**There is always a family for you, Rubedo." Sakura holds onto his back. "Don't you remember that? I know you do. I can feel it in your heart. People really do care for you. I know you will do the best you can to protect them…but sometimes…"**

**Silence. Time passes by as if it were nothing. Eternity swirled around them as Jr. and Sakura stood still.**

"…**I don't know…I just need some time to think things through. Sorry, Sakura."**

"**I hope you make the right decision."**

Everything around Jr. fades as he slowly opens his eyes. He sees the others sprawled out near him. He slowly gets up and looks around. They're back on Michtam…on the same building that Yuriev had called forth Abel's Ark to suck them into its world.

Jr. looks up and sees it hovering there. But, there was something different about it. He couldn't place his finger on it but it was there.

"Jr." He turns around and sees a brown haired kid standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Abel…"

"But what are you doing here…?"

"I am here to be your guide."

-------

Wilhelm stares outside his window and into space. "So…it's almost come…the time of the Awakening."

Kevin walks in and bows. "Shall I send her then?"

"Yes. The key actors are all now coming into the play and the stage has been set. Now, the show is finally underway."

"Understood."

-------

"It seems that Yuriev has failed." Sellers floats away from the screen that showed them the entire battle. "Go figure."

"No…he actually succeeded."

"But how?"

"He did exactly what was needed."

"Wait…do you mean…?"

"Yes."

"Should've known you would've pulled something like this."

"Of course. You always have to have an ace in the hole."

-------

MOMO slowly opened her eyes and saw Jr. talking with a boy about the same age and height as him.

"Jr…?"

He turned to look at her. "MOMO? I'm glad you're alright…" He walked over to her and helped her up.

MOMO held her head in pain. "What happened…?"

"Well, not much really. Yuriev fired a huge blast at us, trying to kill us all, but Gaignun…he…"

Jr. choked at the words. He tried to say it but he couldn't.

MOMO slipped her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "It's alright. I understand."

Jr. and MOMO hold hands for a while then he lets go slowly. "I…need to be alone…" Jr. hides his face and runs to the Asher. He gets in and blasts off into the night.

Abel steps up to MOMO and stands next to her. "You should follow him."

"He said he needed to be alone…"

"Well, you know in your heart that's a lie. He really needs someone to help him right now. Someone like you…you're the only one who will be able to comfort him…to bring back his happiness."

MOMO blushes a little bit and then nods. "Will you take care of the others for me?"

"Of course."

MOMO gets into her Zebulun and chases after him. (_Jr…_)

"Well…looks like the others will finally be able to express their emotions, hm?" A voice says from behind Abel.

"Yes, Nephilim." He looks up to the sky and sees the Elsa coming. "Who knows if it's for the best?"

-------

chaos slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He's in his room…with someone sitting next to him. Kind of creepy.

"KOS-MOS?"

"What is it, chaos?"

He gets up from his bed and turns to face KOS-MOS. "What happened…?"

"Well, Yuriev knocked us all out with his last attack…" KOS-MOS put her hand on her chin to think a little harder. "And then the Elsa came to pick us up. At least, that's what Matthews was saying."

(_I guess she was worried about me…_) "Sure he wasn't drunk?"

"A little…he got himself drunk over a bet but that's about it."

chaos laughs a little and then walks towards the door. _(This might be the last chance I'll be able to…_) "Well, if you're not busy, want to go out?"

KOS-MOS looks at him strangely. "What does that mean?"

-------

"Ah!" Allen jumped up again and hit his head on the wall. "Damn, almost fell asleep again…" He looks at the door and puts his ear to it. (_Maybe she's sleeping…? If so, she's a heavy sleeper…_)

"Allen. What are you doing?" A voice says from behind.

Allen jumps up in the air and inches towards the wall. "Uh…hey Canaan…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Uh, I was just walking by…"

"No, you weren't. You've been standing outside this door for the past ten minutes, banging your head on the wall whenever you're about to fall asleep."

"Well then, why bother asking?"

"No reason." Canaan walks past him. "Good luck, lover boy."

"What did he mean by…"

"Allen…?" Allen jumped again and turned to see who it was.

"Uh, Chief! He…hello!"

"What were you doing outside my room?"

"I thought you were…inside..."

"No, I just got back when I found out everyone was here. Looks like I missed the fight with Yuriev."

Silence. Shion and Allen stare at each other for some time before one of them speaks.

"So…what'd you want to talk to me about?" Shion asks, looking into his eyes.

"Well, um…I just thought that…that…since the others are…o…o…ou…out…w…we…we, we, we…should…um…g…go…o…out…out…t…too?"

"Why not?"

(_SAY WHAT? DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?_) "What, Chief?"

"You heard me. Maybe I should say it a little slower. I. Would. Like. To. Go. Out. With. You."

"Really?"

"You sound like you don't bewieve me…" Shion says in a childish voice. She turns away and starts rubbing her eyes as if she were rubbing tears. "You're such a big meanie…"

"No! I was just a little shocked at what you said!" Allen said without thinking. (_This has to be a dream. I must've dozed off without hitting my head or something…_)

Shion pulls out two fans from nowhere and then opens them to her side. They both read "Celebrate" and she starts dancing wildly like a woman with a male stripper. "If that's all that is…then, let's get going!"

-------

A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter was a bit choppy and short…just wanted to hurry up because some people want romance more than action! The next chappiez will be individual pairs on their dates. And yes I mean everyone. Ziggy, Jin, and Canaan (YES, CANAAN…I HAVE THE PERFECT PERSON FOR HIM) ARE included. So, tell me whom you want me to write about first in your reviews and I'll make it as fluffy (or lemony in some people's cases) as possible! (_They'll be short though seeing as dates are supposed to be for a couple of hours not a couple of pages._) Thanks for your help!


	17. JrXMOMO: Waves of Compassion

_**Night in Michtam: Jr.XMOMO  
**_

A/N: I tallied the votes and it looks like our favorite URTV and realian are finally going to hook up! What more fluffiness could await…? Different song lyrics are added in for more fluffiness effect. Some of the songs are old but the lyrics just seem to fit in with the story so ha! Can't touch this…duh duh duh dun duh dun duh dun, can't touch this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. Though I'm pretty sure you get it by now.

Dedication Time: Um…I think I've already dedicated to everyone individually and as a whole…so…um…if you want a chapter to be dedicated to you, just tell me! But I think I will dedicate this to all romance lovers…specifically, Jr.XMOMO fans!

-------

Jr. looks down on his console as he continues to fly to who knows where. "Gaignun…" He flashes back to when Gaignun saved his life by pushing him away. (_I should have done something…I could've done something…damnit…_) He doesn't notice a slight red dot on his radar following him. He presses a couple of buttons to turn on his thrusters at full blast.

MOMO sees the red dot in front of her speed quickly out of her radar and then she pushes a couple of buttons. The Zebulun's thrusters kick in and she chases after him. (_Jr…_) After awhile though, she loses sight of him. She looks around but sees nothing but trees and mountains. There was a lake beneath her but no living thing was found…except for herself. (_No way…did he disappear…?_)

She continues to look around but to no avail. His Asher just seemed to vanish out of thin air. A slight tinkle is heard from the side of the cockpit. MOMO moves her wrist towards her chest and puts her hand on her charm that Jr. had given her long ago.

_There's a piece of you_

_That's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go_

_It's everything I see_

_When I sleep_

_I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here…_

_Tonight…_

"No, I can't give up." She uses her internal sensors but still doesn't trace Jr.'s whereabouts. Her scan comes up a blank. "I just don't get it…nothing can get away from my sensors…"

Suddenly, a vision flashed through MOMO's mind. There was a beach and the waves were crashing down. She saw Jr. as clear as day sitting in the sand, looking at the horizon. His Asher was parked near him.

That's all MOMO needed. She knew exactly where to go.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better…_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away…_

"I thought you said you wouldn't interfere with love affairs, Abel?" An orange-haired girl said. She was floating in the air alongside a brown haired boy watching MOMO blast off.

"I can't miss opportunities when they present themselves. Those two are meant to be together. I just gave her a nudge in the right direction."

Nephilim chuckles. "Right…you just want love to bloom…you're a sucker for romance."

"Got me read, huh?"

After a couple of seconds, MOMO lands her Zebulun at her destination and gets out. She slowly walks up behind Jr. and stares into the setting sun. It's painted with a red layer followed by orange and other colors of a gleaming sunset. MOMO's eyes sparkle and she claps her hands together to enjoy the view.

The waves slowly come down before the two. Jr. is sitting down with his left leg up and left arm on it. His eyes seemed to drift every now and then, as if he was being pulled from illusion to reality and back again.

She looks over to him for a split second and then clasps her hands behind her back. "Is this…a real beach?"

Jr.'s blue eyes become crystalline as if he was entranced by something else. "…yeah."

"It's a lot better than I pictured…it's so peaceful…"

Jr. doesn't say anything. He slowly nods his head in agreement but it was like he was only nodding because he was slipping in and out of the world around him.

MOMO was kind of hoping that he would make a move or something. She didn't want to open any doors that weren't meant to be open or cause pain to the one person she cared for the most. She slowly sits down beside him and wraps her arms around her legs. She feels a small breeze blow past her and ruffles her hair and her beret. The sand felt like a soft cushion and she almost thought she was in a dream. It all felt so surreal and yet like an illusion…

But, as time passed, she figured out that the only way to actually solve anything was to be direct about it. "Jr…are you…are you still thinking about…Gaignun?"

"I don't know."

MOMO looks at him closely. "What do you mean?"

His sapphire eyes turn to her. "I just…don't know. I'm…just out of it right now. I lost my other brother now…I couldn't protect either of them. Every time I try to do something to protect someone…somehow, it…it ends by me messing it all up. Some good brother I am…"

MOMO looks to the ground and starts making circles in the sand with her index finger. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Beats me…" He closes his eyes.

MOMO looks at him again and then clenches her fist in the sand. (_I can't take it anymore…wake up!_) The sand slowly seeps out of her fingers and she raises her hand to slap him across the face.

Jr. holds his face in pain. "…MOMO…?"

"Just stop sulking already!" She shoots up and holds her hands in front of her, pleading with him. "That's not the Jr. I know! The Jr. I know wouldn't sit around and do nothing!"

_I know this really isn't you_

_I know your heart is somewhere else_

_I'll do anything I can_

_To help you break out of this spell_

_But if you're going to find yourself_

_You've gotta start from deep, deep within_

_Hold on to what you believe_

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I'm with you till the end_

_Never far behind…_

_I'm standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be there waiting_

_Never far behind…_

Jr. just looks away. "There's always a time for grieving. No matter what you do, people will cry."

"I know. But you don't have to carry the burden by yourself. You don't have to keep things from other people. There's no need to run away…"

"Then what would happen if Juli or Ziggy was taken away from you? Maybe one of our friends? Wouldn't you do the same thing as me? Or at least something similar?"

The thought shocked MOMO as she slowly thought about losing an important friend. (_If I lost Shion…or Ziggy…chaos…or KOS-MOS…Mommy…it would be harsh…_) She thinks hard about it and slowly sits down again.

"I would at least talk about it with someone..."

"I just needed some time to think. It always helps somehow. A peace of mind is the best way to handle depression."

High tide comes in and small critters start scurrying about. The water rushes to their feet and engulfs them. MOMO shimmies away from the cold touch but Jr. continues to sit where he is, unaffected by the cold water.

"You're right, being sad is fine for awhile. And a peace of mind helps as well…but leaving everyone to do it is just out of the question. You have to let people know what you're feeling, understand?"

"Yeah, MOMO. I know."

The fiery luster was starting to return to his ocean blue eyes. MOMO could see that he had taken advantage over his inner demons. He had won the battle of grief…for now. Who knew if it might happen again?

"Thanks for your help, MOMO." Jr. gets up and offers his hand. She grabs it and slowly gets up.

Suddenly, she gets pulled into Jr.'s arms and her lips lock with his.

MOMO is a little shocked by this sudden action but slowly flows into Jr.'s rhythm. She wraps her arms around his neck as Jr. slips his other arm behind her back. It was a slow, gentle kiss that seemed to mix in with the scenery. Cliché, but none the less breath taking.

After a few seconds, they awkwardly break apart, as if they didn't want that special moment to end...

"Sorry about that…I guess…saying thank you wasn't good enough." Jr. starts scratching his head furiously, a habit that he constantly did when he was extremely nervous.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Jr. walks forward with MOMO's hands still in his own.

"Let's…stay like this for awhile…"

MOMO blushes and stares into the sunset with him.

"Jr…I…"

Jr. puts a small finger to her lips and grins. "I know. You don't have to say it. I do too."

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe I will see_

_Maybe your love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

MOMO smiles happily and hugs him. The rays of the sunset shine in on them as they kiss deeply.

-------

A/N: Holy crap! Did you die of fluff overload? Or do you think that there wasn't enough? It doesn't matter…six more pairs to go! That's right…six! Who will the next pair be? I know! But I'm not telling…though a couple of votes might change it…tell me who you want and what you think!


	18. chaosXKOSMOS: Wishing Upon a Star

**_Night in Michtam: chaosXKOS-MOS  
_**

A/N: Heh, sorry but this one is a request from someone. So, all you ShionXAllen fans out there… (Namely KOS-MOS rox…), you'll have to wait. But don't worry, I already have an idea for them so once I'm done with this; I should be able to do their thing though I give no guarantees. I apologize for this coming out so late. Warning: Fluffiness will be lowered because of unknown diseases caused by reading fluffy fanfics.

P.S.: Guys can write fluffiness too. We're just as good as women. How come women can write violent scenes so well? So take that ForeverOblivion: P

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. So damn you reality.

Dedication Time: Um…this one's out to all you chaosXKOS-MOS fans out there! Hope this satisfies your hunger for the color pink!

-------

KOS-MOS and chaos get off the train they were on and chaos starts looking around, as if setting the quickest path to get to his destination. He grabs KOS-MOS's hand all of a sudden which caused KOS-MOS's system to quicken a little bit.

(_This feeling…it's so…_) "Um, chaos?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. Just wait till we get there. It won't disappoint you I promise."

The crowd wasn't big but there were people who stared at the dark skinned boy and the semi-human girl. Some started whispering about them doing a couple or having a fun time later tonight. KOS-MOS started to wonder what they meant while chaos continued on, obviously not hearing them.

Eventually, they reached the edge of the city and headed up a hill.

"But…why are we so far from the city…?"

chaos smiles. "You'll see." They move through the forests and shrubbery and stop in front of a large bush.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No. This is." Chaos moved the bush and KOS-MOS gasped at what she saw. It was a large field of beautiful, colorful flowers all around: daisies, sunflowers, roses, lilacs, tulips, and more. The way they were patterned was beautiful like something out of an art painting from a famous museum. The field led to a precipice which looked upon the entire city. It was a majestic view all lit up with lights from the buildings, skyscrapers, and towers below. There was also a church nearby which only added to the beautiful scenery, like something out of a fairy tale.

KOS-MOS walked through the field of flowers and breathed in their fragrance of beauty.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…"

KOS-MOS walked to the precipice and looked down at the city. "Night time is always the best."

"Yeah. It always does light up the mood."

KOS-MOS laughs.

chaos points up and KOS-MOS follows his gaze. It was at the stars. They were sparkling with an inner beauty, emanating the night sky with a pure glow.

_Far away_

_I feel your beating heart_

_All alone_

_Beneath the crystal stars_

_Staring into space_

_What a lonely face_

_I'll try to find my place_

_With you_

"Come with me." He takes her hand and leads her inside the church. The doors opening echo throughout the silent cathedral and the lights come on one by one as chaos and KOS-MOS walk past them, as if their presence just seemed to light up everything around them. They stop in front of the altar and stare up at the cross where the Messiah was crucified.

chaos closes his eyes as if he was remembering an ancient memory that was sealed away. "It was a sad day indeed."

KOS-MOS looks at him quizzically.

"The day that the Messiah died, many people mourned for his death. But…" chaos walks over to the side where a huge painting had been painted on the wall. It showed the Resurrection. "After three days, he arose from the dead. He proved that death was escapable…though most people didn't believe him until they felt him like Thomas did."

"Do you enjoy these paintings and religious history?"

"Very much so. Religion is an interesting subject to me…seeing that almost everything revolves around it."

KOS-MOS smiles. "I've never seen you so enthusiastic about a topic."

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for awhile_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_A Beautiful Love…_

_A Beautiful Love_

chaos laughs a little. "Guess you're right."

KOS-MOS looks over to the painting above the entrance. It shows a beautiful woman in a robe with a halo above her head with the Messiah looking at her. She has a faint aura emanating around her. "Who is that woman?"

"That…is Mary Magdalene…" chaos' eyes twinkle a little. "Jesus' most important disciple."

"Why was she?"

"Some say that he and Mary Magdalene were dating while others say that she was one of his best followers. Before she met him, she was…a lot different than she was now. However…all those conjectures are not true."

"What do you mean?"

chaos steps forward and walks to the middle of the church. "She was Jesus' other half. A servant as well as a piece of him."

"Does that mean she was his sister?"

"No…that's not it. You know the story of how women came to be, correct?"

"I think I have something in my database…" KOS-MOS begins to read through various files of history installed within her. "They were created by taking one rib from Adam, the Father of Mankind, and shaped into what women are now."

"That's right. They are not related by blood or by any means, but are more of two pieces of a whole. When put together, they are complete."

"It's a little hard to understand but I think I get it."

"You don't have to." chaos started walking towards the entrance. "Shall we go? I think we've spent enough time here."

KOS-MOS nods and they both walk out to the field of flowers. They sit out on the precipice overlooking the city and look at that as well as the stars.

A shooting star appears in the night sky but vanishes as soon as it appears.

"Was that a shooting star?"

"Yes, it was. Have you ever seen one?"

"Not really."

"Have you ever heard the story behind Shooting Stars?"

KOS-MOS closes her eyes, searching through her systems for it. "No, I don't seem to have anything stored in my database on that."

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe I will see_

_Maybe your love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

"Alright, I'll tell you." chaos points at a bright star, shining brighter than all the others. "When stars glow like that, that means a person's life will soon end. When the star falls, so does a person. However…if another person wishes strongly for the health of their dying friend, their wish might be granted. When a shower of shooting stars occurs, many lives have been saved. Many miracles have happened because of them. That is how Shooting Stars have come to be. "

KOS-MOS looks at the stars. "I see. Do you know which one is your star?"

"I have no idea. I bet you your star is pretty bright though."

"Ah, you're joking. Something like me doesn't have a star…"

_Larger than the moon my love for you_

_Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through_

_The secret of our world_

_Is written in the stars_

_I'll carry your heart_

_In mine_

chaos leans in towards KOS-MOS, scaring her a little bit and caused her to jump back a little. She almost fell off the precipice but managed to hold herself steady by squeezing the rocks beneath her with her gargantuan strength. KOS-MOS's systems were starting to beat quickly again.

"Uh…chaos…what are you…"

"You are a person, KOS-MOS. I know you are. So your star is out there somewhere…" He smiles warmly, causing KOS-MOS's eyes to zoom in and out a little, as if she were blushing.

chaos slowly lets off so that KOS-MOS could regain her seating position. Her eyes begin to wander like her mind was at the moment. (_Whew…that was close…a few more seconds and I would've fallen off…but why am I acting this way? How do I…how can I have such limitless emotions? Am I more than what I was created for?_)

KOS-MOS suddenly feels something warm wrap around her neck, chaos's arm. This little gesture causes KOS-MOS's systems to go into overdrive and overheat and she shuts down. Her body then falls to the side and over the precipice. chaos reaches out to grab her but misses.

"KOS-MOS!" He gets up and dives after her. He tucks in his arms to increase his speed until his body is parallel to KOS-MOS. He wraps his arms around her and then closes his eyes. "Ego precor ut filiolus misericordia illis quisnam operor non suum sors. Meus vox sufficio exhibeo lemma ut a humilis divinus res talis ut ego exsuperabilis fortuna ab singulus alio!"

Feathers begin to fly around chaos creating a small hurricane. Angelic wings erupt from chaos' back and he spreads them out to stop their descent. He looks at the beautiful maiden lying in his arms. "I swear I will protect you. Because I…am your other half…as well as your…"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven than I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that'd they understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Feathers begin to float in the sky off of chaos' wings as he starts flying towards the city.

-------

A/N: I finally beat Xenosaga Three! I'm so excited! Though, it deserves another play through since it is the best out of the series (in my opinion, faster paced battles, cooler moves, stuff like that). The ending was a little different than most though you could branch off that ending and…you know what I mean. (I won't reveal spoilers to those who hate having to read spoilers or haven't beaten the game yet.) Anyways, the next pair is of course ShionXAllen for all you lovers of that pair! Lemons might be used for this one…a pair like them absolutely demands it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry about not having lemons in this one, though it's still a little romantic. There's a reason for it but I'm not saying why. You can guess all you want but you'll have to continue reading in order to find out! Wow, this is probably my longest A/N ever…thanks again for reading! And also…I am taking suggestions for other pairs because I don't have any ideas for them. I'm not saying who the pairs are but I will tell you one person of the pair. Ziggy, Jin, Canaan, and Miyuki. I'd appreciate it if you have any great ideas!

P.S.: Don't bother trying to translate. Internet translators suck.


	19. ShionXAllen: Zoolander and Beyond

**_Night in Michtam: ShionXAllen  
_**

A/N: I guess this is probably the most anticipated pair in ER (Eternal Revelations in case you don't know). C'mon peoples, Jr.XMOMO just as good. So what if I'm biased? Ok, ok. This pair I'm mutual for as well as chaosXKOS-MOS. Oh well…you probably don't want to read anymore of this since you want to get to the hot, juicy, lemony action of this chapter, right? Maybe I could bore you a bit longer…by saying, don't kill me because I suck at descriptions…I'm a guy, what do you expect? I'm not metro.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. Nor do I own anything that is going to happen in this chapter. Maybe.

Dedication Time: ShionXAllen fans…take the stage! Your moment has come! Woohoo!

-------

Allen looked at his watch and tapped it. (_Geez…where is she? She said she'd meet me outside the Elsa in ten minutes…_)

He got up from his seat at the bench and started pacing back and forth. (_I'm so jittery…I mean it is my first date with the Chief and all…but I need to calm down…focus Allen…focus!_)

Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind and Allen turned to see who it was.

No one. Just a random person had tapped him on the shoulder to piss him off.

(_Damnit…was getting my hope…_)

Someone suddenly covered his eyes. The hands were small and warm and also smelled really nice. Allen knew this scent.

"Chief?"

Shion removed her hands and Allen turns around. His eyes bulge out and his mouth opens. Drool starts going down his mouth.

Shion is wearing short khaki shorts and a sky blue tank top which appropriated nicely with her curves.

(_I didn't think the Chief could be so…sky high…_)

**Snap!** Shion starts snapping her fingers in front of Allen who was currently in a dazed state.

(_I'm guessing my outfit must have stunned him a bit more than I thought…_)

Allen suddenly snapped back into reality He jumped back because Shion's face was right in front of him. (_When did she…damn…I must've spaced out…darn you Chief and your radiating aura of beauty!_)

"Uh, Allen…?"

"Oh, sorry, Chief. Just kind of jittery because it's a bit cold out here."

"Allen, it's about 75 degrees out here. It's quite nice."

"Oh…" (_C'mon, think of an excuse!_) "I'm just not used to being out a lot…being stuck with KOS-MOS and all…"

"Well, I usually had time to relax…did they stick you with maintaining KOS-MOS all the time?"

Allen suddenly remembered some of his fellow co-workers making up excuses to leave. He always did find that odd. (_Those two-timing mother…f…!_)

"So, Allen, where do you want to go? I think we should head out now if we're going to have fun. Unless, you want to stay here and talk."

"Oh, sorry, Chief. I was thinking we could go to a club or something."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing." Shion starts to walk off. She stops suddenly and turns around abruptly. "One more thing, call me Shion. If people heard you calling me Chief, they'd probably think you were a slave or something."

(_Not that I already am…the slave of love…_)

-------

"Hm, all their clubs are just full of pigs…" Shion says to herself. "I was hoping to find a…"

"Hey, Chief! Look! That club looks good!"

"The Eternal Circle? What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's a dance club."

"Dance? Let's go!" Shion grabs Allen by the wrist and drags him across the road full of hover cars without stopping. Needless to say that no people were damaged though couldn't say the same thing about the hover cars that were so foolishly going past Shion.

(_I forgot all about the Chief's passion for dancing…_)

They stopped in front of the club and watched the golden circle with the club's name spinning.

"How does it do that?" Allen wonders.

"Who cares? If there's dancing, I'm there!"

They went in and flashing lights spun all around them. The people inside were all doing their own things: talking, dancing, and most importantly, having fun. A person suddenly got thrown out of the club by the guards and laid there for awhile.

"Stupid drunk Deever…"

"Well, Allen? Shall we get dancing?"

"Uh…to tell you the truth, Ch…Shion…I've never danced before."

"First, the swimsuit and swimming and now this? Geez, what are you a solitary nerd or something?"

Allen looked a little sad but then Shion slapped him hard on the back.

"Ah, don't worry about it. The most important thing tonight is to have fun, alright?" Shion again drags Allen and they went into the large crowd dancing in front of the DJ. Shion stopped dragging Allen and then started dancing. Allen stood there like a statue for a couple of minutes and slowly started moving his body.

"C'mon, Allen! You have to get into it!"

"But I can't…"

"Don't think…act. This is all instinct…here, I'll show you." Shion starts dancing towards Allen until her body is touching his. She starts dancing and tries to guide Allen's hands around her waist.

"Oooooh…….ohhhhhh….." Allen lost himself in feeling up Shion. (_Oh man, looks like Mini Allen has woken up…_)

Shion felt something touch her butt and figured it was Allen. She turned around to face him. (_Sugar, frosting, and cake…_) "Now, c'mon Allen! Be a man and dance already!"

"I'll try…" Allen starts flailing his arms around and dancing like a baboon.

"Well, not bad for a first try…" Shion began to dance with Allen. The music was slowly starting to get louder and the dancing grew intense. Shion's body was pretty much snuggling against Allen and he was having constant feelings of sensation every time their bodies swerved.

(_If this keeps up, I think I'm going to explode!_) He tried to dance away and hold onto Shion's waist but she fluidly danced her way back to her spot by Mini Allen. (_Gotta…hold on…think…Allen…gotta be a way out…_)

"Hey, Shion? I'm getting kind of thirsty…I'm going to go get a drink."

"What?" Shion asked, the music was too loud.

"I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO GET A DRINK!"

Shion held her ears in pain. "You didn't have to yell you know! You just have to whisper in my ear!"

"Oh…" Allen quickly left and watched Shion partying with some other people. (_She sure is crazy…but Mini Allen is doing alright for now and I think I should probably hang low for awhile till I'm back to size._)

"Hey, barkeep! Give me a dirty martini!"

He slides one down and Allen chugs down the whole thing.

"Whoa…" Allen's head starts spinning. "That drink packs a lot of punch…!"

He turns to the dance floor and sees Shion dancing with another guy. This totally sets him off. He storms down there and pushes the guy back.

"Hey! I was dancing with her first idiot!"

"I'm her date! Now back off Losernoid!"

"You want to take me on?"

"You're messing with the Big Allen now!"

The guy takes off his jacket and reveals his bell bottom jeans and a half buttoned up white shirt. Allen picks up his sleeves of his flannel shirt and then starts doing the chicken dance.

"Can't touch this! Can't touch this!" Allen clucked like a chicken and flipped the guy off with his wings.

The guy looked insulted and then started moon walking. When he stopped, he pulled off an Elvis and the crowd started to cheer. They were starting to get into the dance off.

"That's old." Allen started shaking his entire body and waved his hand back and forth from the heat. It was like he was in front of a giant fan. He moved his hand to show that he was hot.

The crowd cheered even louder and Shion started to feel a bit…lustful.

(_When did Allen get this good…? He's starting to make me feel…_)

The guy pulled off a sprinkler and then started spinning on his head. The crowd yelled for him and looked at Allen, seeing how he would respond.

(_I'm going to have to pull a big one to top that…_)

Allen thought for a second what he was going to do. He remembered seeing something in the movie that almost seemed impossible to do. Seeing that it might be his only chance, he took a deep breath and raised his arm.

The crowd and the rival wondered what he was up to but soon found out when he reached inside his pants. Allen started moving violently while his hand was inside his pants.

"Holy shit…"

"Is he really going to pull _that_…?"

"That is impossible dude…like white on rice…"

"You rock because you ARE the Rock!"

"You big hunk of steel! I want the whole metal!"

Allen tried to keep focus as he kept trying to figure out how to pull it off. He then figured it out. Allen looked at the rival and smiled evilly. He pulled out his arm from his pants with extreme speed and force, revealing his striped boxers.

The crowd roared with an intensity that seemed to move the Eternal Circle off its foundation. The rival's mouth dropped as he just saw the ultimate dance move unfold: The Boxer Revolution.

Allen started waving his boxers around and then threw it into the crowd. All the girls screamed as they tried to get it, seeing that it had been touched by the coolest dancer ever.

Shion looked at Allen as the girls started beating each other up, drawing attention from the guys. He walked towards her and smiled. "How was that, Shion?"

"That was…amazing Allen…I didn't think you could do that…"

"I think we should call it a night."

"I just want to do one more thing…" Shion said seductively.

"That? Don't you think we're rushing things a bit?"

"Not at all! Let's just go before I explode…I need to let loose since your Boxer Revolution made me…"

"Aw, hell! Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMONY ACTION WILL NOW BE SQUEEZED BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS THEN STOP NOW BEFORE YOU GET WRAPPED IN SHION AND ALLEN'S WORLD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shion jumped onto the bed with Allen right behind her. Their lips met very quickly and they laid down on the soft, fluffy mattress of the king sized bed. Shion started moaning when she felt his lips move onto her neck. He seemed to be like a vampire but it was a nice touch instead of a bite. He just seemed to be taking all her fears away.

"Allen…" She moved her hands across his warm body. (_So toned…I always thought he would have a bony body…good think he doesn't…_)

He stopped what he was doing and then started kissing her passionately, a feeling of pure ecstasy. Emotions held in for a long while by Allen were unleashed as he continued his electrifying, pulsing action of passion. He moved his hand across the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She switched places with him because he was a bit heavy for her.

Nothing else mattered now. It was nothing but the feeling of love. They both knew that they had discovered something that was always there.

"Mmmm….Allen…"

"Shion…are you sure…?"

"Yeah…just…keep going…"

Their tongues were starting to get into the action now. Their bodies moved like the loud beating of music at a concert. Exploding, booming with the feeling of their bodily desires. Allen found his hands tugging at the straps of Shion's tank top and found her hands slowly unzipping his zipper. Slowly, the world around them seemed to fade as their bodies began to piece together like the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle. This was truly a memorable experience for the two blossoming lovers…

And morning soon came…

-------

A/N: Okay, forgive me if the lemons were a bit too sour. I haven't really typed something like that per se…but I tried. Sorry to all you lemon lovers but that was probably the best I could do…maybe KOS MOS rox could teach me how to type her scenic infatuations of passion between Shion and Allen a little better. You should refer to her stories if you want some Shion/Allen action…though I warn you. Rating is pretty high in her case. Yeah, I'm probably going to be beat up later. Anyways, the next pair will be…Canaan and his undiscovered lover…it'll be fun, I promise. Hopefully, I can type theirs a little faster than this one since this one required some thought. Till next time!


	20. CanaanXCitrine: Train Ride

**_Night in Michtam: CanaanXCitrine  
_**

A/N: They say it couldn't be done. To put a Realian with a URTV. They did it with Jr. and MOMO…so why not do it for them? They deserve it. Guess you weren't expecting that curveball huh? Well, this pair is a bit different than most…not the cliché, they both hate each other but actually have secret feelings for another? And they're not going to be totally in love. Just how does it all add up? Read on.

Disclaimer: Don't own this game. Though…my imagination will run wild if it did. Not that it already does. But…yeah…

Dedication Time!: Canaan/Citrine lovers! Probably none of you out there…but hey! This one's for you! I'm indifferent towards this pair…even though they both individually (if not together) deserve some love.

-------

"Hmph." Canaan kicked the seat in front of him as the train sped down its tracks. It was kind of funny that such an old vehicle was still in use after 2000 years into the future. But, that's what made it nice. It was easy to use and easy to manage. Not to mention it could go pretty fast and carry a lot of people quickly unlike those space shuttles whose flight plans always get delayed and hover cabs whose drivers were either drunk or brooding over some loss.

(_Now what's left for me…_)

Canaan looked outside the train window and watched as the city night lights sped past him. (_It's just so boring with nothing to do…after the whole Yuriev incident…I haven't been able to do anything since then._)

The train stopped at one of its destinations. But no one got in. Canaan looked at the open door and then blew it off. (_Maybe I can stay here…watch life go by without worrying about Program Canaan…_)

Canaan searched his databank inside him again. He had just recently discovered this new program installed inside him since he was born. Apparently, it was a spying program to search out potential members who could be Testaments, Wilhelm's personal servants. This was his darkest secret that had to remain secret, in order to protect his friends.

Canaan suddenly perked up when he heard footsteps echoing in the train. He turned his head to the side to see a familiar U.R.T.V. staring back at him.

"You…"

"It's Citrine, carrot-head."

She walks towards him and sits opposite of him. "I find it hard to believe that you're here and not hanging out with Rubedo."

"It's none of your damn business."

"Right." Citrine folds her arms across her chest.

The train makes another stop but neither of them leaves nor does anyone get on. The doors shut and the train moves forward.

"Have you ever been born with an ulterior purpose?"

"Yes. That purpose is to destroy Rubedo."

"You didn't destroy me."

"You're not a U.R.T.V. Plus red and orange isn't the same thing."

"Then why didn't you kill him?"

"…" Citrine looks out the window looking a little peeved. "What's it to you?"

"Personally, I think you like Rubedo."

"What are you talking about…that's absurd."

"You had your chance to kill him, right? But he still lives…even if he is a designer child of the Federation…the same as you, weapons of destruction."

"And what about you, orange head? You were created to serve humans…and yet you have wandered off from them and are doing your own thing."

They both chuckle after awhile.

Canaan looks out to the stars again. "We're two of a kind, aren't we?"

"More like one of a kind from a different pair."

"Touché."

"You know what?"

"What."

"I feel like going to a casino now."

"Don't they have a law against Realians gambling?"

"Nope."

"Well, count me in. Prepare to be flushed."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No."

Canaan laughs. "Poker pun."

"Just shut up and cough up your cash when I beat you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it on, sister."

"There's nothing to bring."

"What?"

"I already know I am going to win so I don't have to bring anything."

"You're lame…you know that?"

"I'm a weapon. We don't joke."

"Rubedo's not like that."

"He's a leader. They get to do that."

"Hm, guess you're right."

The train stops.

They both look at each other and say, "Poker time."

-------

A/N: Yeah, a bit short I know. But, as I think about it, it's hard to actually pair them up. But, this is my attempt and I hope it works out. Music isn't really needed here seeing that it is a train…can't type out the lyrics to elevator music...so yeah. The next pair will be…Ziggy and Juli! Of course, we all knew that…so all you Ziggy fans; take over KOS MOS rox's fort! Hopefully, it'll be longer than this one…


	21. ZiggyXJuli: Honey Bunnies?

**_Night in Michtam: ZiggyXJuli  
_**

A/N: Hm…a cyborg and a woman whose husband was deemed insane. Just what oddities could I make out of this? Hahahaha…many things…yes…many things…

Disclaimer: Okay, I think I will officially stop typing this after I finish everyone's Night in Michtam because it hurts every time I type this. I don't own Xenosaga…but I do own the events…kind of.

Dedication Time!: Ziggy/Juli fans. This couple is a bit low on popularity but maybe this chapter will change everyone's minds and show the major pairs (with the exception of Jr. and MOMO) that this couple is just as good as them.

-------

"Well, Ziggy. What do you think?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Ziggy snapped back to reality. (_That's odd…why was I spacing out? It's rather rude of me to not pay attention._)

"I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if MOMO would like it if we got her something special. Like a puppy, or a book, clothes, anything…"

"I am not sure if you should be asking someone like me about MOMO…"

"But she seems to be very fond of you…and Jr. But I can't tell it to him because he would tell."

"True…he may be the head of the Kukai Foundation but he's still a child on the inside. And they always blab like no tomorrow."

They both laugh at this.

"Well…I suppose it would be nice if we got her something…but what's the occasion?"

"You don't know? Her birthday's coming up."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"For a bodyguard, you really do stick to your duties instead of learning about the person whom you are guarding."

Ziggy takes a sip of his coffee to hide his embarrassment.

Juli opened up her menu to cover her face. "Well, shall we go shopping for MOMO then? After dinner, of course." She was afraid of what Jan would say…no.

Ziggy considered it for a moment and finally said, "Alright. That seems nice"

Juli smiled at the response and then quickly ordered what she wanted. She wanted to get the present but more importantly, spend time with Jan…Ziggy.

They had a nice dinner and then left the restaurant. It was a bit chilly so Juli held onto Ziggy for warmth. He froze for a second and then quickly activated his internal heat system to keep her warm.

"Well, where shall we start?" Ziggy asked.

"Let's try the doll store over there. Sakura always loved playing with them…"

"I see. So everything about Sakura was modeled into MOMO? Like her likes and dislikes?"

"In a sense, yes. I still don't get the concept myself. Joachim really did pull off a grand tromp l'oeil when he made her."

They went inside the store and looked at all sorts of dolls: teddy bears, felines, dogs, etc.

"Well, you two. You really seem to be getting into it but can't find what you're looking for, right?" The cashier walked up to them. "Do you need help finding something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a doll for my daughter." Juli said.

"Ah, a present?"

"You must get a lot of these kinds of situations?"

"Yep yep." He motioned for them to follow him. "I think I have just the right one for you."

The cashier led the two to a pink bunny which seemed to stand out from the rest. It was plain but its fur was as smooth as silk and the quality was undeniable.

"Wow…" Juli gazed in awe at the unique bunny.

"I may not be an expert in dolls, but I think this one would suit MOMO." Ziggy said.

"Hm…you're right." She turns to the cashier. "We'll take it!"

"Alrighty. You caught this one on a half off sale too." He grabbed it and then checked it out.

"25,000 credits please!"

Ziggy and Juli's mouths dropped. "That much???"

"Did you not read the price tag?" The cashier asked.

"You didn't show us any!"

"My mistake. I'll take off a little bit then…24,000 credits please!"

Juli takes Ziggy aside and talks with him privately. "So, what're we going to do now? That thing is way too expensive and I can't charge it to the Subcommittee because I already have a humongous debt!"

"Let me guess…shopping."

Juli coughed to confirm this.

Ziggy walked up to the cashier. "Well, the only money I have is 10,000 credits. Is there any way for us to pay with that and maybe do a little extra?"

"Your girlfriend's pretty hot."

They both blushed at this but Ziggy suddenly turned furious seeing where this was going to go. "I refuse to anything that has to do with her."

"Calm down buddy. I wasn't going to ask you to lend her to me. That'd be totally wrong!" He flipped Ziggy off beneath the counter.

"The store doesn't seem to be attracting customers lately…so if you would stand outside and show the people inside till closing time…I'll let you have the doll."

He put his hand out and expected Ziggy to give it to him. "What's the deal?"

"I don't pre-pay." Ziggy turned around and led Juli outside where they tried to think up of some catchy slogan to draw in the customers.

"How about…'although stores may have dolls galore, this one has that as well as more!'" Juli suggested.

"Sounds too…business like." Ziggy thought. "We need something simple and catchy. That's it."

"Well, that was my best idea."

"You're supposed to be a member of the Subcommittee, aren't you?"

"I just do paper work."

"Oh."

Ziggy started pacing back and forth while Juli took a seat. He then snapped his finger. "I think I may have one."

"What is it?"

"Get the good stuff with fluff here."

Juli looked at Ziggy strangely and then laughed. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard you say Jan! That slogan is so pathetic…"

"Well, I'm not built for a marketing purpose."

"So this store's still open?" A customer asked the pair. He had walked by when Ziggy said his catch phrase.

"Y…yes…" Juli stuttered, wondering how Ziggy's phrase could actually catch a customer.

Ziggy put his hands by his mouth to amplify his voice. "Get the good stuff with fluff here!"

Customers began to look at the store and then enter to buy things. Juli began pitching in with Ziggy and they racked up the entire population of Michtam…not really…but close.

The cashier walked out and tapped their shoulders. "Thanks a bunch you two! With your help, I was able to raise enough to keep this store running! I owe you…I mean…I guess the rabbit belongs to you now…" He hands Juli the rabbit. "Well, I should probably shut down the store now. Thanks for your help and you two have a good night. And I mean it…" He winked at Ziggy and then went inside.

Juli laughed, seeing that she caught what he meant.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that…"

Ziggy looked at Juli, as if he was wondering about something. Juli caught sight of this and walked towards him.

"What is it, Jan? Is there something wrong?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this…so I'll just be blunt."

He fell to one knee and held Juli's hand. "Will you marry me, Juli Mizrahi?"

-------

A/N: Heheheheh. Cliffhangers. I love them. Will she marry him? Or will she not? Will something else happen like in those totally cliché romance shows? I don't know!!! Find out in the next chapter of ER! The next pairing will be…Miyuki and Togashi!


	22. MiyukiXTogashi: Papparazi Perils

**_Night in Michtam: MiyukiXTogashi  
_**

A/N: Holy crap, an updated chapter! Bet Kosy's fort is now frozen over...lol. Sorry. Had to put that in there. Just when the pairs might stop…it doesn't! There's still one more pair left until this night in Michtam ends! Guess who? Oh c'mon, they're the only character that hasn't really been mentioned in awhile. Plus they're part of the Xenosaga team! But for now, while you think about the person in question, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: It's like…not mine. You dig?

Dedication Time!: Miyuki/Togashi fans! Can't say that this pair is popular, even though Miyuki is probably one of the coolest characters in Xenosaga...besides MOMO and Jr.

-------

"Will you marry me, Juli Mizrahi?" Ziggy asked.

A bush rustles nearby. A camera lens zooms in and then stops. A young lady is spying on Ziggy and Juli with extreme interest. "Oh…c'mon…say yes! Say yes damnit! You know you like him!"

Juli bit her lip and paused a little. (_This is so sudden…I don't know what MOMO would think…she might not like the idea of having Ziggy as a father…but he acts like one anyways…_)

Silence ensues as Juli thinks about her decision. Ziggy stays still, as if he isn't bothered at all. His being a cyborg must've helped him feel like a statue with the patience of...the most patient person in the world. However, the lady was different.

The camera moves to show the woman's face. "We're back with your host, Miyuki, as she finds out what's going on with the Elsa crew!" She ahems herself and then looks at the camera again. "Well, everyone...it seems that Ziggy..." She moves the camera towards Ziggy and Juli. "The cyborg there has asked that woman, Juli Mizrahi, to marry him! Right now, the answer has not been revealed because Juli is being so damn indecisive! It's killing me!"

The camera moves back to Miyuki. "Will she say yes? Will she say no? Only time will tell...and maybe one of Miyuki's newest inventions!" She pulls out a straw with a needle at the end. "Behold the Cupidnator! This baby will make love blossom in an instant between you and the opposite sex. No homosexual tendencies because I am totally against it! Now..." She places the camera in the branches in the bush and then aims her straw at Juli. "May Cupid's arrow fly true and make this woman fall in love with you, Ziggster!"

She blows the dart and it gently pokes Juli in the leg.

"Oh..." She looks at Ziggy and then smiles shyly. She rubs her feet together like a kindergartner and then clutches onto his arm. "Of course I'll marry you, Jan Sauer! I've been wanting to ever since we had that talk back at the U.M.N control center...remember?"

"How could I forget?" They both lock arms together and then slowly walk off into the night, talking and laughing.

The camera moves back to Miyuki. "Well, folks! Looks like Juli has given her answer! Can't you hear those wedding bells now?!"

A rough voice emanates from the darkness and says, "Miyuki! Miyuki! Blast it, where did she go?!"

Miyuki gasps but then covers her mouth.

"Aha! Found you!" The bush is moved aside and Miyuki is revealed.

"Oh…hey Togashi…"

Togashi looks a little pissed. "Now, Miyuki...you can't just record everyone's lives as you please!"

"But it was a good scoop..."

"If you wanted a good scoop, then you should've recorded me!" He flexes his muscles and scares the people nearby away.

Miyuki has a sweat drop sliding down the side of her head. (_I have recorded you and you're so boring...all you do is yoga **everyday**..._)

"By the way, what was that good scoop?"

Miyuki claps her hand together and starts jumping happily like a little girl. "Ziggy's marrying Juli!"

"Really? They finally decided to get it on?"

Miyuki slaps him in the head. "You're such a pervert! I meant what I said...not **that**!"

"Can cyborgs do it anyways?"

Miyuki punches him in the face, knocking him down onto the sidewalk. "You really are a pervert..."

"It was just a simple question of curiosity!"

"With a little hint of sexual content."

"...alright, alright. You win." He gets up and rubs his bruise. He looks around and notices no one around. The snow begins to fall as Togashi seems to think about something. "It seems like a nice night out...want to go out?"

"I guess...I doubt anyone else is doing anything exciting..."

"Really? I heard that Shion is out with Allen right now."

"WHAT???? AND NO ONE TOLD ME???" Miyuki grabs Togashi's arm and starts running towards the Elsa. "LOOK OUT SHION!!!! I'M GOING TO EXPOSE YOU FOR THE DIRTY LITTLE GIRL YOU ARE!!!!"

(_Oh man…I knew I shouldn't have told her about that…_)

-------

"You mean you don't know where they went????!!!!" Miyuki raged.

Matthews pulls down his cap. "Nope, missy. I haven't the slightest clue."

"Damn that Shion! She must've planned ahead and didn't tell anyone to stop me…but no matter…I'll find her even if it means exploring the whole blasted city!"

Togashi put his hand on his forehead. (_How'd I end up getting a girl like this anyways…?_)

"Togashi! You coming or what?"

He sighs. "I'll be right there…"

"You got one hell of a girlfriend." Matthews says patting Togashi on the back.

"That and having the devil's knack at inventions…"

Togashi walked outside the Elsa to see Miyuki writing down things from people. He walked up to her as soon as the people left. "So, found out anything?"

"Yep. Seems they went to the hotel…they must be getting it on!"

"You know, Miyuki…"

"What?"

"Do you really want to record them…that?"

"Good point…" Miyuki goes into her thinking stance which ended up in a pacing back and forth movement. She suddenly comes up with a solution. "Then we'll do a stakeout!"

Togashi stares at her. "What."

"We'll stay at the hotel and then rack up a camera system to spy on them."

"Wait…isn't that going beyond the…journalist ways?"

"Of course not! Now let's get going while the getting's good!"

Togashi sighs and follows after the bouncing Miyuki.

Miyuki orders a room and then they both head to it.

Miyuki quickly dives towards the bed and bounces on it. "This bed is so comfy!"

"Don't you need to set up the security system?"

"That's a good idea, Togashi…I knew bringing you along was a good idea!"

(_Just what is with her…she seems antsy today or something…_)

Miyuki leans back on the bed and sighs. "Man, that was tiresome…"

"I thought you were going to work on…what the deuce???"

Miyuki already had the TVs and computer screens watching the rooms for the security system. Damn, she's fast!

"Well, Togashi. I'm a bit tired. Let's get some rest…if Shion and Allen are spotted, the security will let us know right away." She puts her head down on a pillow and starts sleeping.

Togashi looks at her and smiles. (_Even if she is a bit…wild at times, there's no one better than her…crazy inventing girl…_)

-------

"…gashi!"

"Huh…?"

"C'mon, Togashi! It's Shion and Allen!"

Togashi slowly got up and watched Miyuki zoom in on Shion and Allen exiting their room. Shion was fixing up Allen's shirt while he was trying to fix it himself. However, it ended up in a make out session in a couple of seconds.

"Ha! Got you, Shion…I always knew you were a naughty girl…." Miyuki looked at the screen a little closer and then gasped.

"What is it, Miyuki?"

"They're right outside our door!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always right when it comes down to times like this, Togashi!"

"Should we barge in on them?"

"That would be interesting…" Miyuki had an evil grin her face. She went up to the door and then opened it, in front of her, her prey.

"Hey, Shion!"

Shion and Allen froze. They turned to face her and looked like they were praying it wasn't her. "M…Miyuki???"

"Yeah…don't tell me you already forgot about me, lovebirds…I guess last night was more important!"

Shion and Allen blushed.

"Well…what are you doing here?" Allen asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm just hanging with Togashi."

"He's here?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, he's inside."

Shion looks inside then looks at Miyuki strangely. "Did you two…?"

"No! We had separate beds!"

"Oh."

"You two seem like a good pair though." Allen says. "OW!"

Miyuki removes her foot from Allen's toe. "Says one who hasn't got a date since…ever."

"Hey, don't be mean to Allen! Even if it's true…"

Allen moans. "Shion!"

Togashi walks out all dressed and ready to go. "Hello Shion. Hello Allen."

"Hey, Togashi." Allen says. "Guess you know about me and Shion, huh?"

"Yep. It's great." Togashi then looks to Miyuki then back to Shion. "Why don't we get some breakfast? We can make it a double date."

"That's a great idea!" Shion says. "Let's hurry then. I heard that it was going to be packed today…"

She and Shion run off holding hands. Togashi looks at Miyuki's hand and then gulps. He slowly grasps it and starts walking. Miyuki is a bit surprised by the action but smiles warmly at him. She starts running to catch up with Shion with Togashi by her side.

-------

A/N: A bit of a strange romance…and a little OOC I know…but since we don't see a lot of Miyuki during Xenosaga, I thought I'd try and shape her into one of those crazy scientists or something. It fits her. Anyways, the next pair should be quick seeing that everyone hates Jin for some reason. There aren't many stories on him and his lover. Everyone's who played XS III probably already know who it is. Well, until then! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. JinXPellegri: Black Love

**_Night in Michtam: JinXPellegri  
_**

A/N: Finally, the last pair! Geez, it took awhile for all the pairs to have their own scenes during this night.

Disclaimer: I'd be a millionaire if I actually own this…not really. More like Namco…it's time to plot my takeover…

Dedication Time!: Jin and Pellegri fans…if there are any…this one will probably suit your tastes. Be sure to drink water if it's too sweet.

-------

Jin gets up from the bench and looks up at the moon. "Huh…it seems that this night is almost over…"

He walks past a couple and looks back at them. (_If only that were the same for **our** case…_)

Cherry blossoms begin to fall all around him. Jin suddenly removes his sheath from his belt and then draws his sword. He looks around and sees nothing. (_Where are you…? I know you're here._)

The wind blows and more cherry blossoms begin to fly around. Suddenly, a spear flies from out of nowhere behind Jin. He steps to the side and then swings his sword down. The spear strikes the ground and flobbles from the impact.

"Is that any way to greet a person? Trying to kill them before saying hello." Jin sheathes his sword and then turns to face his attacker.

A young, blonde woman steps up. She is in Ormus clothing with a cross pendant around her neck. "Still as dry as ever…Jin Uzuki."

-------

"I never expected you to be the one who would actually pull this sort of thing." Sellers says. He's watching a screen with Jin and Pellegri walking through the park.

Heinlein chuckles. "That just proves how unpredictable I am."

"But do you think he will go through with it?"

"Of course…love is always such a fickle thing. Push it in a certain direction…and things will fall into place."

"Since when do you know anything about love?"

Knives nail the wall right next to Sellers. He is a little surprised at the sudden attack but quickly erases his fears, knowing all too well what happens when Heinlein senses fear.

"Shall I ready the ship then?"

"Yes. Have Margulis prepare himself and the Levi as well. The time has almost come to reach our lost holy land...Lost Jerusalem."

-------

"Pellegri…why? Why did you leave me? Why did you go with Margulis?"

"You still don't get it? I should've known you were oblivious to the workings of love." Pellegri looks up in the sky before speaking again. "Commander Margulis actually respected me for me…treated me as someone equal if not important to him. Unlike you…"

"That's a lie."

"It's nothing but the truth. Every time I tried to impress you, you always looked away. You never acknowledged me when I wanted you to. You were too busy wrapped up in your own life to pay any attention to me."

Jin stays silent, remincising about the past between him and Pellegri. (_It is true…when I look back at it as she says…I guess I was sort of a pre-occupied idiot back then…_)

"However…you can make it up to me."

"How?"

Pellegri has a look of shock on her face. "My, that was quick. Are you that desperate?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"That's just like you..." Pellegri reaches inside her pocket and pulls out something. "All you have to do is wear this ring."

"What?"

"That's right...you heard it. All you have to is wear this ring. Please?" Pellegri clutches to Jin's arm and looks at him with doggy eyes.

Jin closes his eyes and starts thinking. "Alright…I could never turn you down when you make that face. I don't know if it's the devil's power or the power of women dominating men."

He takes the ring and puts it on.

"Thank you Jin Jin!" She hugs him and he returns it back.

After a couple of seconds, Jin breaks up the hug and then looks at her. "Do you…want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure. But you're paying."

-------

A/N: I apologize if it was short and sweet but I can't think of anything romantic between these two…I tried. Hopefully it has hit the satisfaction level. A mystery involved with Pellegri? I wonder what…heh. Well, the night's over…so that means back to the story! Hope you enjoyed this fun night of wackiness and fun!


	24. Light Speed Cannons?

A/N: Back to the story! I'm pretty sure you want to know what happens next right? We still have a ways to go until this adventure ends…but what could await on the other side?

Disclaimer: Would I really waste my time typing this if I owned it? Knowing me…I probably would.

Dedication Time!: Back to specific people! I think. Who have I not dedicated a chapter to…let's pick…

-------

"It seems that everyone is finally at peace." Nephilim says. She's sitting at the edge of the skyscraper where the others had landed when they were blown out of Abel's Ark. Abel's with her. "But…"

Abel nods his head. "There are still more trials to overcome."

"The waves have just slowly begun to emerge from the last calamity. All it needs to do is continue to spread and grow over time."

"We should probably go get them. Time's running out. Surprisingly, **he** has started to move. The Gnosis have also started to move towards Rennes-le-Château…"

"Yes."

-------

Tony walks outside the Elsa and notices the others coming back. Jr. and MOMO were arm in arm and so were Shion and Allen. Miyuki was joking with Togashi while chaos and KOS-MOS were walking side by side, having melancholy expressions on their face. Ziggy and Juli were talking about something and occasionally glancing back behind them at something. "Wow…some coincidence that you all ended up back here at the same time…not to mention that some of you are together…"

Shion, Allen, Jr. and MOMO blushed but they remained arm in arm.

Jr. sticks his tongue out. "Just shut up, Tony. You're just jealous that you don't have a girl."

"I don't need one. My pimp skills can snag me one anytime I like."

"More like get you slapped." Allen said.

Everyone laughs while Tony scoffs at the remark. "So says the striped swimsuit boy."

"My parents are strict about swimsuits…they don't want anything to revealing like speedos…so…"

"A good thing too. We don't want the world to see that you're a wuss underneath."

"True that." Jr. agrees.

Everyone laughs except Shion. "It's okay, Allen. I still love you. Wuss or not."

Allen is taken aback by this while the others laugh again.

Jin jumps into the scene from the Elsa. "My, my. Starting the party without me?"

"Whatever Jin. You're probably the party pooper." Shion says.

Jin raises his arms in mock defeat. "You never know."

A small bell dings, prompting everyone to turn towards the sound. Nephilim and Abel are standing there, hand in hand.

"It is time." Nephilim says. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Shion asks.

"To come with us to Lost Jerusalem."

"Wait, we can go there? As in right now?" Jr. wonders.

Abel looks at Jr. "It is your choice if you want to go. Because once you do, you can never come back."

"We can't use the Elsa?" Jin asks.

Nephilim shakes her head no. "All things shall be revealed in due time."

"Now decide." Abel lets go of Nephilim's hand. "Move forward and create a new future or stay here and let the universe be destroyed."

"I'm in." Jr. says. "No ands, ifs, or buts."

MOMO nods her head. "Me too."

"You guys are crazy!" Tony says. "I'm as hell staying here!"

"This doesn't apply to you." Abel says. "I apologize for not going into further detail about who decides."

"Then who does?"

"The seven of you." Nephilim says, pointing to Jr., MOMO, Shion, Jin, Ziggy, chaos, and KOS-MOS.

"What…?" Shion says. "Not Allen?"

"No." Nephilim says. "I understand that you two have finally realized each other's feelings…but you must do this if the universe is to be saved."

"No! I won't leave…" Shion starts to cry. Allen wraps his arms around her as her tears start falling.

"Would you understand, Juli?" Ziggy asks.

She nods. "If it's what you have to do…I will support you always."

"Thank you."

"Well, Jin?" Jr. asks. "chaos? KOS-MOS? You guys ever going to answer?"

"I'm going." Chaos says smoothly.

"Affirmative."

"It seems like that is our only option…" Jin says, focusing on his thoughts. "Shion? You're the only one who hasn't decided."

Shion starts wiping her tears from her eyes. "Alright…I'll go."

"We must hurry." Nephilim says. "All of you grab my hand."

She holds out her hand and the seven members slowly reach out to grab it…

--------

"It's almost time for the Awakening…" Wilhelm says, staring into his compass. "It all started at Lost Jerusalem…and it will end there."

"You called?" The Red Testament appears before him. So do the other Testaments: blue, black, and white.

"What a drag! I was enjoying our little game of poker…" Albedo complains.

"You four should head down to Lost Jerusalem. It seems that our friends have started to guide them there."

"So, that woman's Awakening is going to start soon?" Virgil asks.

"Indeed."

The Testaments all bow and then disappear.

"I guess I should prepare as well."

-------

The seven members of the Xeno-team and Nephilim and Abel appear on the skyscraper near Abel's Ark.

"I forgot that this thing was still here…" Jr. sighs.

"Really? I never thought you could miss a blimp the size of the crowds at the Seraphim Sisters concert." Jin says.

"Ah, shut up…"

"All of you will have a difficult time ahead of you…but if you pull through…then you will be able to save this universe…" Nephilim says.

She looks at chaos and nods. "I hope that you will be able to accept your fate."

"I already have."

"Alright, all of you stand together." Abel says. "This might feel a little strange…but bear with it. You will not disappear."

"That's a nice thought…" Shion says.

Abel raises his arm into the air and starts to glow with a bright light. "By the power vested in me as a Sovereign, I order thee to take these seven and take them to the land that has been lost long ago to discover the truth behind it…"

Abel's Ark seems to respond to Abel and emits a light that shines on the heroes.

"Whoa!" Jr. looks at the others. They were equally amazed.

"Hold on, everyone." Ziggy says. He clutches to MOMO protectively.

The light begins to change colors as they are rising up into it.

"Into it again?" Jr. complains. "I had enough of it the first time…"

"I don't think that we're going to be inside of it very long." chaos says.

"And why is that?"

"We're going to be shot off like a rocket towards Lost Jerusalem."

Everyone is a little shocked. "Say what? Could you repeat that? I thought you just said we're cannonballs."

"I did."

"And how exactly would you know this…"

"Look at the tip of the Ark. It looks like a cannon getting ready to fire."

"So?" The heroes float above the Ark and start traveling to its tip, the cannon. "Aw, hell."

"Is this going to be a bumpy ride?" Shion asks.

"Negative." KOS-MOS says. "If we are shot off at light-speed towards Lost Jerusalem, we will experience a high amount of space turbulence and resistance that could easily rip us apart if you do not stay calm. The slightest motion could tear up any person's molecules that bind us together into approximately 80 trillion molecules that would be scattered within the dark crevasses of space."

"Is this what Nephilim meant by difficult trials?"

"I doubt it." Ziggy says. "Are you okay, MOMO?"

"I'm fine. Just don't let go…"

"I won't!" Jr. reaches out to grab her hand. "Just hang on tight!"

The group finally reaches the tip of the Ark and float down right in front of it. The tip begins to glow with an immense power that seemed to shake the very foundations of the planet itself.

Shion grabs onto Jin's hand and closes her eyes.

After the Ark finished charging, it converted the group into beams of light and then fired. A large beam erupted from the tip, enveloping everything that was in its path.

"I knew I should've taken some motion sickness pills…"

-------

A/N: Who would've thought that the Ark could be a cannon…I mean look at it. That tip is insane…but anyways, will our heroes reach Lost Jerusalem in one piece? And what is Wilhelm up to? What about Ormus? I love question games…makes my story seem more like a game show. Anyways, comments are appreciated and hope you stick around for another chapter!


	25. Arrival on Lost Jerusalem

A/N: Alright, alright. I guess I should explain myself about the whole splitting team up thing…but I'll decide that in the story not here.

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own it. Who knows what I would do if I did? But be warned, many things would happen.

-------

The Ark fires a gargantuan beam out into space and then slowly disappears into the realm of Imaginary Numbers as it is watched upon by the Elsa crew, Allen, Nephilim, and Abel.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Allen?" Nephilim asks. He looks like he is about to cry.

"It's already too late to stop her." Allen looks away as if trying to find the words he wanted to say next. He closes his eyes and slowly clenches his fists together…not in anger but in sadness. "But…I realized I can't put my feelings for Shion above saving the world…I'm pretty sure she'd do the same if she were in the same position I was in."

Silence. The wind blows as Allen continues to wrestle with his counterparts inside. One part of him was trying to be rational and let Shion go; but, the other part of him wanted him to blame someone and chase after her, no matter where she went.

Allen opens his eyes slowly as if realizing something from deep within. He starts to speak with more confidence. "I know it's difficult for everyone including myself…but…I…have a feeling…I will see her again. I'm not saying I know the future…I'm just saying I believe in it."

"You have a strong heart. People like you are a rarity indeed in this universe."

"Why? I'm just a regular person who finally got the woman he loves to love him back after what seems like millions of lifetimes…attempts after attempts, failures upon failures. What makes me so different?"

"Because you are honest at heart…and have the fire of hope burning within you. Most people just go on with their lives, never realizing what it really means to live. If they could just see that life is truly a gift, then maybe…the universe really could've been saved without them being sent here to destroy this."

"What? What would destroy us?"

"The Gnosis. They are a punishment sent by the Almighty One to wipe out the human race."

"You're kidding!"

"No. It is a sad, but cruel truth." Nephilim closes her eyes. "I know because I am one of the Seraphim who watch over this universe. I learned of the Gnosis punishment from Yeshua…"

"Seraphim? As in angel?"

"Yes, we Seraphim are created to help guide the dead to where they are meant to be and assist those who can see us that are still alive. Like Shion and the others with their journey…and yourself."

"Wow. I never would've guessed that you were a divine entity…"

Hammer whispers to Tony, "Is this guy losing his mind? He's talking to himself."

"I always knew he was."

"One of the seven that has just left is also a Seraphim...but he isn't technically classified as one."

"Really? All of them have a pretty concrete past…except for chaos…I never really got him. He's always so quiet…and yet so full of wisdom. It's strange yet soothing. It's like he's a living contradiction."

"Yes. You are correct in your guess. He is a special case. That is why he is known as a Sovereign."

"A Sovereign…?"

"In your years, a Sovereign is born with extraordinary powers from the Seraphim every 4000 years."

"4000…? That's about when Earth disappeared. So is there two?"

"Yes. One is chaos…and the other is…"

-------

"Looks like you were right, Heinlein." Sellers looks at the beam from a screen onboard a ship tracking the Ark Ray. "They are heading to the unexplored territory of space in the Milky Way Area where Lost Jerusalem is located."

"It's no surprise." Heinlein stands up and looks at the hyperspace they're traveling through. (_I can feel **him** moving as well…so…all of us will be meeting again soon...and on a holy ground no less. This must be fate indeed._)

"Full speed ahead! Keep monitoring the Ark Ray and make sure you don't lose it! Else you will suffer the wrath of Heinlein!"

Heinlein closes his eyes as he thinks about something from the past.

--------

**Two boys are running through hallways in what looks like a laboratory. Both of the boys were young but had opposite skin colors. The dark boy stumbled a bit and struggled to keep up with the light one. "Are you sure we should be doing this? It's been banned by the Archons! And you know what they do about people who break the Divine Code!"**

"**Who cares? I think it'd be fun if we created another one of us to play with!"**

"**I have a bad feeling about this…"**

**The light skinned boy takes a look behind him at the dark skinned boy who seemed to be lost in thought. "Everything will be fine, Yeshua!"**

"**Alright, Heimarene. If you say so…"**

**The two boys enter a room at the end of the hallway and stop in front of a capsule with an angelic language written on it. Heimarene takes a look around and then starts analyzing the capsule. He opens it and then gets inside. The capsule closes after him.**

"**Alright, Yeshua! I'm counting on you!"**

**"Okay, Heimarene! Just leave it to me!" Yeshua starts moving his fingers all over the console as if he were a super genius. "All the capacities seem to be functioning normally…everything okay in there?"**

**Heimarene nods.**

"**Here we go!" Yeshua presses the button to activate the capsule and a bright light floods the room. The security system begins to go off and guards began to pour into the room. As the light faded, Yeshua looked behind him to see two security guards behind him.**

"**Yeshua…don't tell me Heimarene has done something foolish again." The red-haired guard said. He was wearing a rainbow robe with his hair in a ponytail reaching the end of it. All of his fingers were colored a different color…about eight in all with the two thumbs being normal.**

"**Sorry Mr. Sophia!"**

"**Please call me Mr. Elli…" He scratches his head. "I rather dislike the name Sophia…gives me a girly connotation."**

"**Like Elli is any different." The purple-haired guard retorts.**

"**It's alright…but I'm more concerned about Heimarene…if the reaction actually did work…"**

**The purple-haired guard took a seat and folded his arms across his chest. "It could be dangerous." He had a black sleeveless vest on along with black pants, with a black cape trailing from the top of the pants. His white gloves seemed to stand out along with his white earring on his left ear.**

"**You're actually concerned, Echo? That's not like you."**

"**He's one of the Sovereign…and we are the Aeons. It is our duty to guard them under any and all circumstances. Do you not remember our oath that we swore to in the Academy?"**

**Elli raises his arms in mock defeat and sighs. "Yes, yes…how could I forget? You're as serious as ever."**

"**And you're as repugnant as ever."**

**The capsule suddenly opened and a purple mist filled the air.**

"**Heimarene! Are you okay?" Yeshua starts approaching the capsule but Elli stops him.**

"**Hold it. We can't have you, a Sovereign, hurt. You're very important to us."**

"**But Heimarene could be hurt!"**

"**That's why we're waiting…what?"**

**The sight in front of them brought amazement to the onlookers. Heimarene stepped out of the capsule unharmed. However, another person stepped out. He looked like a combination of Heimarene and Yeshua.**

-------

Heinlein suddenly snapped out of his reminiscence. He clenches his fists and punches the column right next to him, carving out a piece of it. (_After that day I was treated like a test subject because of my other…and now I shall make them pay…all of them. I will show them everyone in Heaven the power of a **true** Sovereign..._)

-------

(_Just how long has this been going on…?_) Jr. wondered. He was inside the ball of light traveling at light speed supposedly towards Lost Jerusalem. (_I really need to go to the bathroom…_)

The ball of light suddenly dissipated before his very eyes and he saw the others nearby; their orbs of light also disappearing.

"Where are we?" MOMO asks.

"One second…" Jr. runs into the bushes to do his business.

"If the Ark has led us in the right direction…then this should be Lost Jerusalem…" Shion says.

The blue sky above them is very clear…not a cloud in sight. The green trees around them seemed tower above them like the U.M.N control center did and the other big skyscrapers in Second Miltia. All sorts of animals were screeching throughout the forest.

"According to my calculations, this is indeed the Lost Jerusalem that was supposedly "erased" from its existence. The atmosphere surrounding this region seems to be stable and breathable and there is no imminent threat in the general vicinity. Except for the urine puddle that Jr. has released from his body."

"You know, KOS-MOS. You don't have to tell them about EVERYTHING." Jr. spouts, emerging from a bush.

Everyone laughs.

"So, what should we do now?" Ziggy asks. "I doubt we'll be able to find answers if we stay here."

"Agreed." Jin says. "We should start moving."

The other team members nod and trod through the forest, moving branches and shrubbery to move forward. Jr. bends a branch extremely far and then releases it on Ziggy. The branch breaks in many pieces and the others stand in awe."

"That is one rock hard body." Shion comments.

"Literally." Jr. says. (_Damn…so much for my prank…_)

The group travels for a couple of hours and finally begun to see the decrease in trees, meaning the forest was ending. Jr. walks forward and stands on the edge of the plateau overlooking the land. There was a huge metallic bridge connecting the land to a large temple over the sea beneath them.

"Hey…this place kind of looks familiar." Jr. puts his thumb to his chin trying to recall where had seen it before.

"I believe this is the place where Dr. Masuda of Vector Industries discovered the Original Zohar." Jin speculates. "And that's when we had to evacuate into space."

"My sensors are picking up some abnormal readings coming from the end of the bridge…it might be the Zohar." MOMO says.

"Mine as well." KOS-MOS's eyes become blue and she activates her Tertiary Weapons System. "Everyone stay here. I'll be right back."

She floats up into the air and takes off towards the end of the bridge.

Shion folds her hands together. "Be careful…KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS lands at the end of the bridge and activates her scanning helmet. The readings turned out normal. She takes a step forward and approaches the middle of the circular platform at the end of the bridge. Nothing happened. KOS-MOS decided to fly back but all of a sudden, the platform activated.

The platform opened to reveal a bottomless pit.

"KOS-MOS! Your time has come!"

KOS-MOS sees an attacker emerge from the pit with a Tertiary Weapons System similar to hers. KOS-MOS darts to the side to dodge their blade attack.

Jr. squints to see what was happening with KOS-MOS. He suddenly shoots his finger out, pointing towards the person. "Look! It's T-elos!"

"What?" Everyone stares at the person.

"Yes…it's T-elos." MOMO says, using her long range scanners to identify the attacker. "I confirmed it."

"I've been waiting such a long time…now I'll finally be able to be complete!" T-elos laughs.

-------

A/N: Wanted to get in a chapter in before Thanksgiving…and leave it at a cliffhanger as well. Hope to see you in the next chapter! Comments are appreciated. And make sure to not kill me because I still need to finish this…


	26. Trial Gates, Initiate!

A/N: Whew, Thanksgiving was a blast! Though Black Friday shopping is something I will probably never…ever do again. And I didn't even get what I wanted…and it wasn't on sale too. Such major Beautiful Sunsets. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Namco is jumping in joy seeing that I don't own it. I'm kidding…it's for the best.

-------

"Die!" T-elos flies forward with her L-Blade and slashes upward. KOS-MOS easily dodges by flying backwards and lifting her chin. They both then turn around and kick at each other with lightning speed. The power of the kicks sends them both flying backwards. KOS-MOS materializes her R-Blade and flies forward, as does T-elos.

"Yeah! Go KOS-MOS!" Jr. cheers and raises a fist in the air.

Shion slaps him on the back of the head. "Jr.! Now isn't the time!"

"Why not? Two super powered androids fighting in midair? That's gotta be cheering material!"

Shion puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head in disgust. "That's not the point Jr…" She sighs. "We need to get down there and help her."

"How are we supposed to get there? Are you suggesting we jump off and hope for the best?" Jr. asks. "We're not sky divers, you know. And we're lacking our E.S.s. Must've left the transfer unit back on the Elsa."

"I know that! But the last time we fought T-elos, she showed a level of power beyond KOS-MOS…"

"Yes. That android is much different than KOS-MOS…" Ziggy agrees. "Maybe we could slide down using our blades…"

"You can't Ziggy…" MOMO says. "I've calculated how long it would take to slide down as well as the durability of the blades. If you, Shion, and Jin slid down the cliff using your weapons as a method of "riding" the cliff at a 105 degree angle with me, Jr., and chaos riding with you to get down faster, the extra weight would add on to the power of gravity increasing speed by 225 percent causing all of the blades to break after 2.1 seconds with a distance of 50 feet down the cliff with a height of 30 miles. In other words, we'd pretty much be sliding to our deaths."

"Well put, MOMO." Jr. says with fake enthusiasm. "Though all of that just went over my head."

"So how do you suggest we get down there?" chaos asks. "I'm pretty sure you've ran numerous scenarios that would get us down quickly and efficiently without any of us getting hurt in the process."

"If we could destroy this land that we're on with a diameter of about 100 feet…then maybe…but if we stayed on the rock when it crashed, we would be hurt. If we jumped off of it before we crashed, we would be able to minimize the injuries by about 34 percent…but since we would be moving at an intense speed down a steep slope with gravity, the landing would be a little…rough…even for Ziggy's body."

(_I might have to use my powers then…_) chaos looks at KOS-MOS and T-elos intense battle. (_If it comes down to it, then may my sins be forgiven_.)

KOS-MOS moves to the side and knocks down T-elos' blade. She then does a quick front flip and kicks T-elos down. She dematerializes her R-Blade and replaces it with her R-Cannon. She starts firing it at T-elos descending body with rapid succession. She also materializes her gatling gun with her left and starts firing down.

"Holy crap! That was sweet!" Jr. says.

Shion looks at Jr. with amusement. (_He's so amused by fighting…it just shows how much of a child he still is…_)

KOS-MOS stops her firing and looks at the huge cloud of smoke creating by her endless fire of ammunition at T-elos. She hears laughter through the smoke. The smoke suddenly starts being sucked into something near the center of the gas. A red orb of energy forms in front of T-elos' chest.

She releases the blast at KOS-MOS who quickly flies upward. KOS-MOS fires a few quick shots before dematerializing both of her weapons and rematerializing her R-Blade.

T-elos points towards Shion and the others. "KOS-MOS. Do you not care for your friends? Have you already lost your virtues…Maria?"

KOS-MOS looks towards Shion and sees the red orb flying towards them. She quickly flies towards them but is stopped by T-elos. They start engaging in another swordfight while the orb continues to fly towards Shion and the others with an immense speed.

"Shall we run?" Jin asks.

"What do you mean? We have to run!" Jr. says.

"What if the orb hits the cliff?" Jin asks.

"What does that have to do with anything? You want to get fried by that orb?"

"I see his point…" Ziggy says. "If the orb does hit the cliff, then it might cause a part of the cliff to fall down."

"I get it! MOMO's idea of related rates! Using T-elos' power should be more than enough to create the diameter we need to descend at the best speed!"

"I thought you said you didn't understand…" Shion says.

"I lied. Gaignun, Mary, and Shelley tortured me with Calculus when I ignored some business calls from some other companies." Jr. cringes from the memories. "That was the longest 2 hours of my life..."

"Get ready." chaos says. "Brace yourselves!"

Everyone gets down holding onto the ground when the orb crashes into the cliff. By some miracle, the ground that the group was standing on breaks off and slides down the cliff.

"AW HELL!!!" Jr. yells. He grabs on to MOMO to protect her.

"MOMO! How long till we impact the ground!" Jin asks.

"Four seconds!" MOMO calculates.

(_By the power vested in me as a Sovereign, may the Wings of the Seraphim guide us to safety as we fall into this bottomless abyss._)

chaos begins to glow with a white light. Everyone else is too busy to notice the wings erupting from his back. The wings start becoming larger and larger until they wrap around the entire group. The rock crashes into the ground.

KOS-MOS locks blades with T-elos and looks over to where the others were. (_Was that chaos?_)

"You should be paying attention to your own self!" T-elos kicks KOS-MOS back and flies forward with her blade. KOS-MOS dodges to the side and then dodges the flurry of attacks following afterwards. She then blocks an attack from above and knocks T-elos back. She starts returning the sword flurry by thrusting one after another. T-elos punches KOS-MOS in the gut with her left and then slices her headpiece off. The headpiece breaks instantly; its remains vanish into the hole.

T-elos gets ready to attack again but then hypes up as if someone was talking to her. "You want me to what?" Her face changes into an enraged ostrich and then she slowly starts agreeing with whomever she is talking to.

She turns to KOS-MOS. "Looks like we'll have to finish our fight in another place." She flies down into the hole. "Follow me if you want to get trashed!"

KOS-MOS watches as T-elos flies off, making sure T-elos wouldn't try and sneaky attacks. After T-elos is gone, KOS-MOS flies over to where the others had crashed. She lands by the remains of the gigantic rock surfboard. She turns on her scanners and sees each of them individually. They're unconscious, but unharmed.

"So…you saw that, KOS-MOS?" A voice says behind.

KOS-MOS goes over to help the others. "Yes, chaos."

"I guess we'll just leave it at that then. Let's help the others."

KOS-MOS and chaos gather the others and start up a campfire to keep the others warm.

"Did T-elos go back to where she came from?"

"Yes. There is nothing in my database about the structure that she vanished into. It is made of an unknown metal whose density rivals that of diamond. That is all I can analyze."

"It's known as Rennes-le-Chateau."

"I'm not familiar with the term."

"This place…it is like a universal lock. It instigates the rules of nature upon everything living such as gravity or special abilities. In a way, it is like Pandora's box; ceaseless opportunities for humankind can be discovered if it is open. Like the name implies, there is also a negative effect. For once it is open; things will never be able to go back to what they once were. I do not know the contents of this…but what I do know is that it needs to be open in order for the Gnosis to be destroyed. And that is why **_he_** is here. Ormus should also be here shortly."

"Wow." Jr. says.

chaos looks at Jr. with his familiar melancholy look. "How long have you been up?"

"Since Pandora's Box."

"I should've known." chaos then looks at the others. "Everyone. You can wake up now."

One by one, the other slowly get up from their fake sleep.

The flames crackle as Shion grabs a stick to poke the fire. "How do you know so much about this, chaos?"

"Things like this are better left unknown." He slowly gets up. "We need to get moving. They've already reached the First Cross."

"We shouldn't doubt chaos." Jr. says. "I owe him a lot. So I'm going to trust him."

"I agree. It wouldn't hurt anyway." Jin follows after chaos. "Besides, we have nowhere else to go."

MOMO runs up to Jr. and clings to his arm. "Wherever you go, Jr., I wanna go too!" They both blush but follow chaos.

"It seems that there are forces at work here." Ziggy says. "It's best to check into this."

Shion and KOS-MOS are left.

"What do you think, KOS-MOS?"

"I do not know. But I feel compelled to follow chaos." KOS-MOS leaves after chaos.

"He is like that. Isn't he?" Shion looks at the mysterious boy wonder and then follows him. (_Is this what you wanted, Nephilim?_)

-------

"Why did you pull me back? I was going to destroy KOS-MOS when her power core ran low!" T-elos fumes. She materializes her blade and attacks Kevin.

He merely puts his hand up and stops her. "T-elos. Your time will come when that happens. But our first priority is to retrieve the Key."

"Hmph." T-elos leaves.

"She's a fiery supernova, isn't she?" Albedo remarks. "If this keeps up, the Gnosis will already be destroyed when she starts getting even angrier."

"She must be furious about her existence." Virgil points out. "It is something quite simple."

Kevin turns to leave. "It doesn't matter now. Her purpose will soon be brought out into the light and we shall awaken this universe to the truth of divinity."

"My blood is tingling just thinking about it." Albedo starts shaking his body in excitement.

-------

Pellegri stares at a familiar blue green planet on the monitor. "Is that…Lost Jerusalem?"

"Yes. The land of our ancestors. The birthplace of Ormus. Do you feel it? The voices of the past."

"It hasn't changed one bit." Heinlein's icy voice seems to freeze everyone's blood from the room. "Let's hurry down there, shall we?"

Margulis and Pellegri bow solemnly. "Yes, Your Grace."

-------

Jr. peers into the large, endless hole. "So…how exactly are we supposed to get down there?"

"Jump off." chaos does this and everyone gasps.

"What is he an idiot?"

"Jr. Let's just do this as he says." Ziggy says. He jumps off.

"Well, guess all we have to do is believe, huh?" Jin says as he jumps in.

Shion and KOS-MOS jump down into the hole leaving MOMO and Jr. behind.

Jr. slowly edges back from the hole. "Man, I'm not sure about this…"

MOMO grabs Jr.'s hand in mock frustration. "C'mon, Jr. Don't be such a baby. I thought you always liked a challenge."

Jr. blushes a little but hesitates to wrap his hand around hers. (_With you on my side, I won't die, huh?_) Jr. then tightens his grip and they both jump in. He closes his eyes shut and grips MOMO's hand even tighter.

"Uh, Jr.? You can open your eyes now."

Jr. slowly opens his eyes to see all of his friends looking at him. He looked in the huge room they were in. It was completely white with a little light blue here and there. The mere size made it seem like a coliseum. He looked at his hand still entwined with MOMO's and then quickly released it. "I didn't squeeze too hard, did I?"

"Of course not."

"How exactly did we get here so fast?"

"It's just an illusion. More of a test though to see if you have a strong will." chaos says. "We must start moving. They're already reached the Second Cross."

"Well, let's not waste any time then!" Shion says, running forward.

They run into the next room and see the Red Testament standing there.

"Kevin…"

"Hello, Shion. And friends as well."

Jr. reaches for his guns and points them at Kevin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, of course."

"For what reason?" Jin asks. He moves his thumb ready over his sword, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"If you want to pass through the First Cross, then you'll have to prove your worth."

Jr. looks over to the cross-shaped door which is shut. "I thought they would've had gone through it if they're already at the Second Cross…"

"It seems that Kevin stayed behind and closed it." chaos deduces.

"Well, bring it on! There's nothing we can't handle."

"Ah, ah, ah. Each of you will have to go through these doors and unlock the seals to open the First Cross." He points to each door and then folds his arms across his chest. "You might want to start now if you want to catch up with him you know, chaos."

"Figures **_he_** would pull something like this." chaos goes up to a door and heads on through.

"Well, we'll still kick ass anyways. Just not as much." Jr. says as he goes through the door.

The others all approach a door and enter it as well, leaving Kevin alone in the room. "This will truly be entertaining to watch. Better go do what I need to."

He vanishes.

-------

Jin walks through a narrow hallway and then enters a huge circular room. He suddenly feels the presence of another person and moves his hand over his sword in battle position. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Jin suddenly sees something strike in front of him and then he backflips back. (_Close…_)

His opponent steps into the light and then makes a solemn bow. "To dodge my lightning sword so quickly, I commend you for that." He looks up at Jin and smiles. His fingers are glowing with different colors. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elli Sophia."

-------

A/N: Yeah, I know that sounds Anime-ish but I've always wanted to do that. Maybe I might do it again but making action scenes long are quite the hassle. It's finally time for my favorite part of the story…the action-packed fight scenes!


	27. The Aeons

_**Chapter 27: The Aeons**_

"Nice to meet you, Elli." Jin says. He slowly moves his hand towards his sword. "I'm presuming that I must fight you in order to break one of the Cross's Seals?"

"Indeed you must!" Elli says, taking a bow. He turns to Jin and smiles. "Let's get started, shall we?"

His red finger starts to emit a fiery glow and a sword emerges in his left hand. Jin charges forward and keeps his hand over his sword. Elli swings his volcanic blade and it unleashes a powerful blast of fire right at Jin. Jin quickly jumps into the air and draws his sword for an aerial attack.

"Flame on!" Elli snaps his fingers and fireballs appear all around Jin. "Dancing Flames, let your fire dance upon this man's corpse!" All of the flames fly towards Jin, attacking him from every direction.

Elli's flame sword vanishes as he watches the fire fall down from the sky. "That wasn't very fun…I thought you would be a challenge." He then notices a blur moving out of the corner of his eye. "I was hoping that you would still stay alive. It's a lot more fun that way!" His blue finger starts to glow and a blade of ice envelops his right arm.

Jin stops moving to look at Elli's new blade. (_Does that mean his fingers have the power to become an elemental sword? He's already summoned two…so…eight swords. I'd better not take this one lightly._)

"You shouldn't stand still." Elli moves with lightning speed towards Jin with his arm extended forward. Jin quickly jumps back to dodge the forward thrust but to his surprise, Elli continues to move forward as the ice sword shatters and the shards fly past him, cutting him in many different places. Jin stutters on one foot as Elli continues to move forward to punch Jin in the face.

Jin slides across the ground and slams into the wall.

"You're not any fun at all!"

Jin strikes his sword into the ground and pushes himself up. (_A person with this much power…just what is he?_)

-------

"Wow…such a brilliant design…" Jr. feels the walls of the large rectangular room he's in. "I'll have to remember to upload this for the Durandal!" He reaches to pull out his Communicator but then something smashes into the wall right next to him. Jr. rolls to the side and pulls out his guns. Several more holes are on the wall where Jr. used to stand.

"You're pretty quick." The attacker has a hat covering his face. He's in Western-style clothing, like a cowboy. "Nice to meet cha! I'm Ace Logos. It's been awhile since I've seen another gunslinger my age."

"For your information, I'm 27! I may not look it just because of my childish appearance but don't take me too lightly."

"That's what I meant."

"Oh. You can tell?"

"Of course! An ace gunman has got to have razor-sharp skills for analyzing and hitting the enemy." Ace moves his hand up in the form of a gun with his index finger pointing at Jr. "Let's see what ya got, gunslinger."

(_What is he doing…he has no guns!_)

Ace smiles. "Bang."

Jr. suddenly feels a sharp pain in his left arm.

"What the…?"

Ace starts to squeeze his thumb rapidly like a trigger and sharp pains start occurring all over Jr.'s body. He falls on one knee and starts breathing heavily.

(_How is he attacking me…? All he's using is an index finger and a thumb…_) Jr. then realizes the secret behind Ace's gun. "I never…thought it was possible…but mind bullets…?"

"Ah, so you've finally started to see? I have no need for physical objects when my mind can make it for me! I don't even have to worry about reloading bullets!" He starts firing rapidly at Jr. who quickly darts to the side. Jr. returns some of his own fire. Ace easily dodges them and then fires back. Jr. runs backwards and up the wall. He bounces off and then starts spinning around to dodge Ace's mind bullets.

He reaches into his pockets to pull out his secret weapon. (_Attacking this guy straight forward will probably be difficult so…I'll have to think outside the box!_)

-------

MOMO steps into a dark room, clutched to the wall. (_I don't like the dark…_)

"They had to send me a girl, huh?" A voice echoes through the darkness.

MOMO materializes her bow and aims it in front of her. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A person with a black sleeveless vest on along with black pants, with a black cape trailing from the top of the pants stepped into the light. He also had white gloves on which seemed to stand out along with his white earring on his left ear.

"I apologize for having to do this...but you must die. I'll make sure it's painless, little girl." He vanishes into the darkness.

(_So…one who attacks from the shadows…fortunately, that trick won't work on me!_)

MOMO turns to her right and shoots three arrows.

"Ah!" A small thud is heard and MOMO readies another arrow. "I didn't expect you to be able to sense where I am…a Realian, huh? I should've known that you were built with sensors that can easily find anyone. However…"

MOMO checked her scanners and saw that there were three targets in the room. (_What…? How can this be? I could've sworn there was only one!_) MOMO fires arrows in the three different directions but they strike the wall and echo through the room.

"Your scanners are useless against me!"

-------

Shion is standing still, surprised at what she is seeing in front of her. "What…? How can this be…?"

She was standing in Kevin's room, where they had…

Shion hears footsteps walking towards her from behind and a familiar voice that says, "Welcome, Shion. Do you remember this place well?"

"Kevin…" Shion turns towards him and takes a good look at him. She starts to walk towards him but stops. "No…I must…remain true to myself. Kevin…he betrayed me." She pulls out her M.W.S. and draws the blade.

"Can you really fight me, Shion?"

"I can and I will!" Shion charges forward and aims straight for Kevin's face.

Kevin is a little surprised but puts up his dimensional barrier blocking her M.W.S. blade thrust attack. (_She is really determined…so… I must resort to that method…I know it's wrong and cruel. But I love her. Can she not see that? I did all of this so that she would stay out of fate's grasp._) He blows her back with a small portion of his power, sending her back but not enough to harm her.

"I really did not want to do this. But you leave me no choice. I do not mean to sound possessive but I love you so much Shion. If you will not see things my way, I will make sure you understand my feelings!"

Kevin extends his right arm to the side and starts channeling his power into his hand. A vortex starts to grow by Kevin. When it comes to a reasonable size, Kevin reaches inside and grabs something. He starts pulling the thing he grabbed inside but was having some trouble.

"Hey! Let go of my hair!" A familiar voice said.

"Allen?" Shion gasps.

-------

"So it hasn't changed one bit." chaos walks into an open field of dead flowers. All sorts of them were lined up like tombstones, as if it was a graveyard for the beautiful. "This smell!" He quickly covers his nose and sees a shadow walking towards him. "Arsenic?"

A green haired man stops a couple of feet away from chaos and smiles. "Hello again, old friend."

"Are you here to fight me? You know that it's against Divine Law to attack one of the Sovereign!"

"**_He_** allowed it. So now, I finally get to quench this bloody thrill of tearing your body apart!" Arsenic charges forward and slashes forward with his deadly claws. chaos is a little surprised at Arsenic's statement but quickly jumps back and keeps an eye on his opponent.

(_So…if Arsenic is here, that means the others must be fighting the other Aeons as well…Ace, Elli, and Echo…did **he** call them up to stop us?_) Arsenic charges forward and thrusts forward with his arm. chaos does a backflip kick sending Arsenic up into the air. chaos follows after him and touches Arsenic's right shoulder. (_I have to end it now before his poison gets to me!_) The shoulder starts melting off but so does chaos' glove.

Arsenic looks evilly at chaos and slashes him across the chest. "Gotcha!" chaos lands and quickly jumps back. He checks the wound to see if Arsenic's attack had drawn blood but luckily it was just a torn shirt. "Don't think that your powers have any effect on me. Even if you do manage to inflict a wound on me, I have even more poison flowing through my body. So, if you kill me, you'll also die from my poison!" He laughs hysterically and charges forward.

"Why are you doing this?" chaos dodges his attack and then punches him away. "You're supposed to…protect the Sovereign…"

"Because…you abandoned your duty!" Arsenic starts releasing more poison into the air. "I'll make sure you die a painful death!"

(_So…it looks like I just might have to transform…_)

-------

KOS-MOS walks onto the platform overlooking a sea of spikes down below. T-elos is waiting for her.

"So you finally came, KOS-MOS. Now we'll be able to finish what we started. I'll prove to them I can fulfill the role that I was destined to lead!" T-elos waits till KOS-MOS is a reasonable distance away and then runs forward. KOS-MOS materializes her R-Blade and rushes to meet T-elos' charge. T-elos jumps over KOS-MOS' sweep attack and kicks her in the back of the head. KOS-MOS flies towards the edge of the platform but quickly recovers by using her blade to stop her. She spins around on the blade and kicks T-elos in the face who was trying to finish her off at the edge of the platform.

"Why are you obsessed with defeating me?" KOS-MOS gets up and faces T-elos.

T-elos materializes her L-Blade and holds it in front of her. "Because you took everything from me!" She strikes the ground and starts running forward. She stops short of KOS-MOS and swings her blade upward. A blade of fire is unleashed from the arc attack. KOS-MOS steps to the side and then blocks T-elos' attack.

"Please explain what you are meaning." KOS-MOS knocks T-elos' weapon aside and jumps over her next attack. KOS-MOS swings her blade at T-elos' exposed back but T-elos spins around to block her attack. They both jump up into the air at the same time and start fighting in the air.

"The role that I wanted to have…you took it from me since you were created first! I was activated later in order to destroy you so that I can take my rightful role back!" She pulls out her Magdalene-16 and starts firing on KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS easily deflects the shot with her blade and pulls out her pistol with her left hand. She starts firing at T-elos' firing hand to knock away the Magdalene but fails. T-elos slams into the ground and rushes forward. She slams her fist in the ground creating a smokescreen around KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS turns on her scanners and senses T-elos moving around her in a circle. She hears the Magdalene firing energy bullets from T-elos' circular attack. KOS-MOS moves to the side and ducks from the bullets with ease. She aims her pistol in front of her and fires. It hits T-elos headpiece and destroys it.

T-elos jumps into the smoke and appears in front of KOS-MOS with her L-Blade up in the air. "Damn you, you bitch!"

-------

Ziggy is walking through the streets of a city that has abandoned and partially destroyed. "This can't be…" He recognized the places he used to go to when he hung out with his old comrades. He touched the places to make sure he wasn't seeing things but sure enough, they were there. He notices a Cathedral in the distance and feels driven to go there.

He heads there and opens the Cathedral doors. "The Archon Cathedral…is this really Michtam from 100 years ago?" The lobby was gargantuan. A center staircase led to a platform that could operate the ancient elevators within the Cathedral. Huge boulders and walls were scattered around the Cathedral. A giant picture of the Messiah being born was on stain glass near the ceiling of the building. There were other various stain glass pictures that lined the walls of the Cathedral.

"Come on out, Erich! I know that you sent me here." Ziggy yells.

The Black Testament appears on the center platform and looks down at Ziggy. "Are you still adamant about calling me Erich? Voyager is my true name now." He starts descending the stairs down to Ziggy. "This power…I still don't understand how you could refuse such a golden opportunity. To tell you the truth, you still have the power to become one right now."

"Like hell I would!" Ziggy materializes his bazooka and starts firing madly at Voyager.

"Hahahahaha…..it's futile." Voyager walks through the smoke with his barrier and faces Ziggy. "Now let me show you what this power can do!" He reaches out to grab Ziggy's face and then jumps into the air. He dives down and slams Ziggy into the ground.

Voyager jumps back from Ziggy's arm blade and floats in the air.

"I'll make you regret those words. As well as killing my family, Erich." Ziggy raises his left fist towards Voyager.

"Words are empty. How about doing something about it?"

Ziggy opens his hands quickly and lightning strikes Voyager from all different locations. "Ahh!"

"Your shield may be invincible but you have to initiate it first." Ziggy walks towards Voyager. "You may have power…but everyone has their limits!" He slams his fist down on Voyager who quickly rolls back. Ziggy runs forward with his arm blade and starts slashing wildly. "I won't give you the chance!"

"That's a Federation captain for you." Voyager floats back and lands.

Ziggy spins around and does a low kick, unleashing a fire wave towards Voyager. He easily floats up above it and is then hit in the face by Ziggy. Voyager crashes into a rock wall.

"Give up you can't escape." Ziggy materializes his bazooka and starts firing concentrated shots at Voyager. After exhausting his ammo, Ziggy puts it up and looks to where Voyager was. He doesn't seem to be injured though he had a hard time getting up.

"For a mechanical man, you move pretty quick…" Voyager unleashes a hideous beast from behind and points to Ziggy. "Attack." The monster lunges forward and smashes his claw on Ziggy from above. Ziggy barely manages to stop it with his arms but starts wavering. "How long can you last?"

Ziggy grunts to try and keep up his strength.

"This is just like old times. I'll ask again then. Will you join me as a Testament? Or shall I absorb the remnants of your soul?"

"And it'll just be like last time…neither choice!" Ziggy throws Voyager's familiar away and materializes his missile launcher. He fires a barrage of missiles on the familiar, eliminating it.

Voyager charges forward and lunges forward with his Evil Claw. Ziggy jumps to the side and then swings his fist at him. Voyager quickly twists his body to dodge Ziggy's attack and then does a reverse backhand on Ziggy, sending him across the dirt.

Ziggy slowly gets up and faces Voyager. (_I'll settle this here and now…even if it means ending my life…_)

-------

"You really are a bastard you know. People's pain is an entertainment for you. Such a wacko." Albedo laughs. He's standing in front of the Compass of Order which is currently watching the Xenosaga team fight their worst enemies as well as the Aeons.

"Au contraire. You're worse than me, Albedo."

"True, you may be right. Still, the way you do it is just…not to my liking."

"Well, how about you welcome our coming guests?"

"So, they're here? Maybe I will." Albedo vanishes leaving Wilhelm to watch the Compass of Order.

"Devotion and determination are truly interesting characteristics which make them shine out. It is no wonder that all of them could be potential Testaments." Wilhelm turns around and stares at a large golden circular door. "Soon, they will come open Zarathustra's door. And then…"

-------

A/N: Wow! I'm so pumped from typing all of this. Hopefully it's goodie woodie…the Aeons and the fight scenes…plus the storyline is almost at its end! Though don't think there won't be twists! Have fun reading! Thanks again!


	28. Steadfast Determination

**_Chapter 28: Steadfast Determination_**

Jr. reaches inside his pockets and throws out all of his coins into the air. The jingles and jangles of them rang into the air and Jr. prepared for one of his favorite techniques. "Try this one on for size!"

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "I honesty don't know what my size is. My mom gets me my clothes and other accessories."

Jr. hesitates for a second before using his attack. (_Geez, this guy pisses me off!_) He aims his guns in different directions of the coin storm and fires. The bullets ricochet off the coins and start bouncing all around. "Storm Waltz!" Jr. continues firing bullets and soon, a rain of bullets starts falling on Ace, which catches him by surprise. Bullets start hitting him from every direction, causing him to fall down on one knee.

Jr. lands on the ground and looks at Ace triumphantly. Ace is still breathing and it looks like the bullet wounds aren't affecting him greatly. Jr. tightens his grip on his Vaquero guns, waiting for Ace to attack. (_He's still alive? But how?_)

"That was a pretty good gun trick, gunslinger." Ace stands up and smiles at Jr. "Let me show you one of my mine." He pulls out two imaginary guns with his fingers and aims it up. He fires in succession in the shape of an arc and then aims both guns at Jr. cross hand style. "Hailstorm."

Jr. suddenly feels immense pain all over his body; it felt like a million bullets had hit him from every direction. He falls forward and makes a rough landing. (_Damnit…not like this…that…was nothing…_) He struggles for a little while but manages to slowly pull himself up from the ground and sit cross-legged.

"You've got a pretty strong will. I admire that in a gunslinger." He starts walking towards Jr. slowly, swinging his imaginary guns around. "In my opinion, that's what separates all of us gunslingers from one another, the will to live. Bullets can end a person's life in a split second. If gunslingers don't lay their lives on the line, it just proves that they're nothing but pathetic imitations." He does the Hailstorm attack again and aims his guns at Jr. "Nice knowing ya. It was fun though." He fires the finishing shot but the mind bullets stop before hitting Jr. (_What? He stopped them? Impossible!_)

A fiery crimson aura envelops Jr. as he slowly stands up. "Red Dragon mode…" His eyes glow a bright red and the flame surrounding him grows colossal, almost engulfing the entire room. "You'd better run!"

Ace tries to fire mind bullets at Jr. only to have them instantly destroyed as soon as they touched the fiery flame. Jr. grins and then starts spinning his guns rapidly while charging at Ace. "This is the end for you!"

-------

MOMO takes a look around with her bow ready to fire. The darkness seemed to cover every move that Echo took. She tried to focus her ears on sounds but nothing was coming up. It was as if all sound in the room had been silenced. Her sensors weren't working properly either. Half of the time it showed up with multiple enemies and the other half none. This completely threw her into disarray. (_Just how is he manipulating my sensors? The only way I can think of is that he's emitting some kind of electronic jamming device…but I didn't see one on him._)

"Forgive me for doing this." A burst of air shoots out in front of MOMO and knocks her down. It wasn't enough to kill her but it hurt her quite a bit.

(_What kind of attack was that? Is he a wind user? Maybe he's flying around slowly to mute his movements._) MOMO gets up and looks around cautiously. (_No, that can't be it…I know something's off…if he was flying around, wouldn't the wind used to create the wind carpet not be heard…? Wait! That's it!_)

MOMO closes her eyes and raises her bow. She starts focusing on where Echo would strike next. (_C'mon…I'm ready for you anytime._)

"Supersonic!" A powerful burst of energy erupts from behind MOMO. She easily sidesteps to dodge the attack and then fires an arrow to her right. The arrow hits home. "Agh!"

"Found you!" MOMO quickly readies another arrow and fires it. Unfortunately, it hits the wall and echoes throughout the room.

"So, it seems that you've figured out my game."

"You're using sound frequencies to manipulate the very fabric of sound, making you seem invisible to my ears as well as distorting my sensors. I didn't know that you could actually pull off such an incredible feat…but I know now how to counter it."

Echo laughs. "Pretty sharp, Realian girl. But do you really think you can hit me again?"

MOMO readies her bow. "You can't escape my sight."

Echo starts moving rapidly about the room unknown to MOMO. The sounds around her were still muted by Echo's power. MOMO waits patiently for Echo to attack. This reminded her of a snake and its target. A split second would decide this match.

--------

Jin rolls to the side to dodge Elli's Icicle Blade and then jumps up into the air to dodge his Icicle Fist. Elli jumps up and reveals a lightning blade shaped in a thunderbolt in his hands. He surges forward with godlike speed and appears right behind Jin.

(_That sword must make him like lightning!_) Jin quickly spins around and blocks Elli's attack from behind. He spins around again like a tornado with his blade to keep Elli from attacking while at the same time charging for his special ice ether attack.

"Dancing Flames!" Fireballs appear around Jin and circle around him like embers from an open fire. "Burn!" The fireballs fly in from every direction around Jin. As soon as they hit though, a flash sweeps all around Jin and they vanish instantly. "You hit all of them?"

"Dragon Dance!" Jin then points his left arm at Elli. "Frost Nova!" He fires a blue ray of ice at Elli which sends him flying back. Jin slides on the ground and stops himself by stabbing his sword into the ground.

Elli slowly gets up and wipes mouth. He licks his lips in excitement. "Pretty good…" His arm starts shaking in excitement. "You're a lot more fun than I thought. I'm actually starting to enjoy this." He materializes two elemental swords: a white blade and a black blade.

(_Light and dark I presume…_) Jin goes into a defensive stance and waits for Elli to strike. Elli charges forward and starts swinging his swords. Jin dodges left and right and blocks a few to stay out of harm's way. He jumps back and then starts preparing to use Frost Nova.

"Not this time!" Elli clangs his two blades together and it unleashes a spiral beam attack of white and black light at Jin. Jin swings his sword vertically and splits the beam.

(_Close…_) Jin readies his sword and charges forward. Elli's white sword glows brightly and blinds Jin. Jin shields his eyes and jumps back. He blocks an attack from behind and then jumps and rolls sideways. He slices a part of Elli's clothes and then lands on one hand. He swings his legs around and blocks sword attacks from all sides with his shoes. He then quickly uses a Frost Nova to send him up into the air. He opens his eyes a little and quickly discovers that the light is gone.

"Lightning and Water!" Elli conjures up his elemental blades and jumps towards Jin. The water blade dissipates and flies towards Jin, getting him wet. The lightning blade strikes Jin's blade and causes a powerful electrical surge to flow throughout his entire body, causing a split second paralysis. Elli takes advantage of this and kicks Jin down to the ground.

Jin grunts when he slams into the ground with brute force. He quickly rolls to the side and barely dodges Elli's lightning fast sky dive attack. Jin slowly gets up and eyes his opponent.

(_At this rate, I'm going to die…I can't find any weak point to this person…all of his elemental blades strengths are matched to each other's weakness to create a perfect offense as well as defense…_) Jin suddenly sees a streak of lightning fly towards him. He jumps to the side and misses it but it curves around and starts flying back towards him. Jin notices water on the ground and quickly jumps into the air. (_There's water all over the floor! If I stay down there, most likely the lightning will paralyze me again…_)

"Pretty sharp, my good sir." Elli materializes the last of his elemental blades: wind and earth. He slams his earth blade onto the ground and rock spikes erupt all over the room. Jin takes advantage of this by jump onto them as they appear. He jumps over a rock spike which was about to impale him from the side and then jumps towards Elli to strike. Elli swings his wind blade and unleashes a ferocious gust which sends Jin back. Jin rolls over a stalagmite and then lands on another.

Elli flies up using the power of his wind blade and then surges forward towards Jin. Jin jumps back and dodges a wind blade which carves the stalagmite he was on in two. He rolls to the side to dodge another and then blocks the earth blade coming onto his head. He kicks Elli back a little and then attacks him with a Dragon Dance which connects and sends him flying towards a stalagmite. Elli crashes into it but then stops when he's about to crash into another one.

Jin moves two fingers above his blade and starts moving them up the blade. The blade begins to glow with power and Jin's muscles begin to bulge a little. He moves forward and jumps a long distance to reach Elli. Elli swings his earth blade upward causing a stalagmite to erupt in front of him, using it as a defensive measure. Jin swings his sword and it cleanly slices the stalagmite. Elli flies forward through the cut piece of the stalagmite and swings both of his swords horizontally.

Jin uses the forward momentum and rolls backwards, narrowly dodging the blades by a mere fraction of an inch and nailing Elli in the chin. Jin lands on the cut piece of the stalagmite he had just carved and leaps after Elli. "Gale Strike!" He swings his sword down and nails Elli on the top of the head with the bottom part of the hilt. Elli falls down and crashes down into a stalagmite. He rolls down the stalagmite and crashes onto the floor below.

Jin lands on a stalagmite breathing heavily. (_Did that do it?_)

Time seemed to slow down as Jin waited for Elli to get up. Elli doesn't make a move. Jin begins to sheath his sword when he starts to see movement in Elli's arm. Elli slowly pushes himself up with his arms and coughs up purple goo, most likely blood. He turns to Jin and grins.

-------

"Let go of me!" Allen struggles against Kevin's grip on his head but to no avail.

"Kevin! Stop this!" Shion aims her M.W.S. to fire one of her best attacks at Kevin but she was afraid that the explosion might affect Allen as well. She couldn't afford that risk of losing someone important to her again even though that important person who she had thought had died was standing right before her.

Kevin completes his action of grabbing Allen from another dimension and seals off the fluctuating space rift. He holds Allen in front of him to Shion and strengthens his grip. Allen struggles but is as helpless as a worm on a hook. He tries to kick Kevin but his barrier was blocking each blow.

Kevin looks into Shion's eyes with compassion as well as a hint of anger. He knew in his heart that it was a dirty trick but he had to make Shion understand that he would do anything for her. "Shion. Will you give up now?"

Shion's M.W.S. falls to the ground and she falls on her knees, crying. "Yes…but, please...don't hurt Allen…"

"I knew you'd see it my way." He throws Allen aside like a rag doll and walks to Shion with his arms wide open. "Come. You will find…"

**Kung POW!**

Kevin falls over unconscious and Shion slowly looks at what just happened. Allen has the M.W.S. over his head and is breathing heavily.

Allen tosses the M.W.S. aside and it makes a huge clang on the ground. "Stupid son of a bitch! Just leave Shion alone!" He holds his arms in pain and starts shaking them. "Sheesh, Shion! How much does this thing weigh? Are you trying to lose weight or something?"

Shion slaps him for a weight comment and laughs a little. She wipes the tears from her eyes and then hugs Allen. "Thanks for saving me."

Allen starts freaking out and scratching his head. He slowly wraps his arms around Shion's waist trying to go with the moment. "Uh…no problem! I'm just glad he let down his guard."

"We should probably get going before he gets up." Shion grabs her M.W.S. and puts it away in her case that Miyuki had invented for it. Shion grabs Allen's hands and starts leading him through the next door.

-------

"Die chaos, die!" Arsenic keeps swinging his claws wildly trying to make contact with chaos. chaos easily dodges his attacks but can't pull any of his own due to Arsenic's constant attacking.

(_All I can do is try and find an opening to blast him with divine power…_) chaos ducks and then kicks Arsenic back. "Euro Lumens!" He unleashes a blast of divine light at Arsenic who easily knocks it aside.

"Do you really think that weak attack could purify me? You're too soft, chaos!"

chaos jumps back from Arsenic's attack and then fires another Euro Lumens attack at Arsenic's arm. It severs it a little but not enough to blow it off. Arsenic holds his left arm in pain and then rips it off. More poison starts to erupt from Arsenic's body making the air more dangerous than before.

chaos is taken back by this. "What are you doing?"

"Increasing the poison in the air! I told you before, didn't I? My entire body is poisonous! My insides are filled with my most toxic poison so I thought I would sweeten the air with more!" He laughs crazily. "I wonder how long you can keep up your divine power? It's slowly waning because of your protection field! Plus every single attack you use, you suck it up even more! It's only a matter of time…!"

Arsenic charges forward and slams his right arm into the ground before chaos. His attack creates a smokescreen throwing chaos off. He tries to jump back but gets clawed from behind. He rolls in the air and onto the ground across the dead flowers. Arsenic jumps into the air and raises his arm to strike.

chaos' body starts to glow entirely in white and blows away all of the poisonous vapors away.

"What? You're…!"

A bright light erupts from the white dome surrounding chaos. It instantly decimates Arsenic into small particles and purifies his toxic powers. The white light continues to surge forward and breaks through the structure of Rennes-le-Chateau lighting its path as it flies into the dark crevasses of space.

-------

Ziggy slammed his fist into the ground and created a shockwave which flew towards Voyager. Voyager easily flies over it only to have him hit by Ziggy's bazooka. Ziggy throws it into the air and charges towards Voyager who had just crashed into a pile of rubble.

He does a sweeping low kick which unleashes his Road Rage Attack from beneath the pile of rubble. Voyager gets knocked upward. Ziggy jumps after him and starts beating him with a brutal assault with his fists. Ziggy kicks Voyager away and reaches behind him. His bazooka that he had thrown earlier lands in his hands and he aims it at Voyager. He fires several consecutive shots and nails Voyager every time.

Voyager is sent flying with incredible speed towards the Archon's outer wall. He crashes into it and creates a giant hole. Ziggy lands on his feet and looks up at the hole. Voyager doesn't seem to be making a move. Ziggy starts looking around for an exit until he hears sounds coming from the hole.

Huge rocks suddenly rain down on Ziggy from out of the hole. Ziggy quickly raises his bazooka and fires successive shots eliminating each huge boulder thrown at him by Voyager. Voyager slowly floats out of the hole without a scratch on him.

"There's no hope for you, Jan. No matter how many times you think you can harm me, I'll just keep coming back for more."

Ziggy clenches his fists in anger. (_Hard to say it, but he's right. Unless I can think of a way to create a huge attack that will break through his barrier, I'm finished for sure._)

Voyager lands in front of Ziggy and raises both of his arms to the side. They both become monstrous claws that looked like it could cleave anything to pieces in seconds. "Are you scared of death, Jan?" He starts walking towards Ziggy. "No…a captain need not fear death."

"Erich!" Ziggy charges forward with his bazooka. He starts firing shots which are blocked by Voyager's claws. Voyager blows Ziggy back by swinging his hands in a quick circle, creating a gust. Voyager flies after Ziggy and gets under him. Ziggy fires several shots in front of him, making him fly faster and dodging Voyager's impaling thrust. Ziggy then quickly throws his bazooka backwards into the wall of the Cathedral. As soon as he's about to hit the wall, he grabs the bazooka and uses it as a vault to swing his body right side up. He notices Voyager charging for him and grins.

Voyager is a little surprised but keeps charging forward. Ziggy materializes his missile launcher and his arm blade and stands steady on his bazooka. Voyager swings both of his claws at Ziggy from both directions. Ziggy gets caught in the claw's hold and starts struggling. Voyager flies closer to Ziggy to issue a few last words.

"This is the end for you, Jan Sauer. I hope you enjoy your death…again."

Ziggy suddenly uses his missile launcher to blow away one of the claws. This catches Voyager by surprise long enough for Ziggy to stab him with his arm blade. Ziggy swings his arm blade and slams Voyager into the wall.

"What do you think you can do?" Voyager laughs.

"This." Ziggy slams Voyager further into the wall and then slams his foot down, causing the bazooka to bend back at an angle so that the launcher was in Voyager's face.

"You wouldn't!"

Ziggy fires the bazooka and his missile launcher at the same time creating a huge explosion which destroys half of the Cathedral's walls.

-------

T-elos is in the air getting ready to attack. "KOS-MOS!!!"

KOS-MOS easily backflips and knocks T-elos aside. T-elos slides across the floor and quickly gets up. She charges forward and pulls out her pistol. KOS-MOS materializes her R-Blade and also pulls out her pistol. Both KOS-MOS and T-elos start firing shots at the other. They both block using their blades until they clash their weapons together, creating a shockwave which seemed to blow all of the small rocks around them into the pit below.

They both raise their pistols and fire it at each other. The shots knock each other's pistols out of their respective hands with the opposite going to the other. KOS-MOS and T-elos both jump back and grab their counterpart's pistol and then try to fire them at each other but can't figure out how the pistols work. They both walk towards each other and hand the pistol to the other. Then they start to fight again.

KOS-MOS and T-elos are moving all around, using their swords for close range and their pistols in long range. However; at their current rate, their power cores were diminishing rapidly. Their pistols were starting to run out of power so they quickly put them up, saving the last shot to use for later when the time arrived and proceeded to just use their blades to decide the match.

A misjudged blow could mean the end of either one of them. They both made their attacks with blinding precision and powerful strikes. KOS-MOS got knocked back by T-elos and almost got stabbed right in the core had she not grabbed it with her left hand. KOS-MOS jumps in the air and does an aerial kick to T-elos' face. She lands on her and then throws her with the hand that still had the sword. T-elos easily rerights herself and faces KOS-MOS with vengeance.

T-elos charges forward and starts swinging her sword wildly. KOS-MOS quickly dodges the first few and blocks the last attack. T-elos knocks away KOS-MOS' blade and quickly does a low kick followed by a gun shot to the face to blind KOS-MOS. She follows with a powerful kick square in the gut and sends KOS-MOS flying off the edge towards the pit.

T-elos walks towards the edge and looks over it carefully. KOS-MOS is nowhere to be seen. T-elos looks down a little longer and then grins. "Now to take my rightful place." T-elos turns to leave but she is startled as she stares in front of her. KOS-MOS is in her activated Tertiary Weapons System and is powering up to fire a Phase Transfer blast.

T-elos quickly activates her U-Teneritas attack and also powers up to max power. Both entities unleash their full potential at the other and let fate decide the course. The two blasts clash into each other and start trying to overpower the other. However, it's obvious that the two energies are even. Both KOS-MOS and T-elos charge forward into the calamities of their attack and decide to finish this with one single blow. Whoever could withstand the brutal force of their attacks, the will to survive would come into play.

Both of them raise their arms to attack and swing their fists forward. They crash into each other and cause their attacks energies to explode, engulfing the entire room with a powerful light which seems to shake the very foundation of Rennes-le-Chateau.


	29. Faith

**_Chapter 29: Faith_**

chaos flutters his eyelids and looks around. The sunlight shines down upon him from the sky and seems to focus only on him. The wind slowly blows in from the hole chaos created from his attack and makes the petals dance all around him. It was as if they were telling him to get up and continue forward. He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift about the present. Everything around him seemed so peaceful and tranquil, almost as if the fight between him and Arsenic had never happened. (_Guess it's…finally over…) _He looks up into the sky and sees a bird fly high into the sky._ (I'm so sorry, Arsenic…but this must be done. May your death be a peaceful one, old friend…) _

He does a short prayer in remembrance of his comrade and afterwards, slowly gets up only to find out that his whole body was in excruciating pain. He holds his stomach with his hand trying to somewhat comfort the pain but it just seemed to hurt worse. (_I must've overdone it with unleashing too much divine power…I'm starting to feel…_) He keels over and throws up some of his purple blood. He wipes his mouth of any remaining blood and looks at himself. (_This is bad…if I'm already this weak after transforming…will I have enough to carry out my mission?_)

He pushes himself up with all his might and slowly moves towards a tree to help hold himself up. He leans his head against his the tree and starts inching forward. (_I can't…rest now…I have to push on...for the sake of this universe…without me, she can't do it…_)

He takes slow steps to reach the cross-shaped door looming in the distance. It took everything that chaos had in his remaining power to make it. He manages to push it open without falling over. (_If I have to face **him** in this condition…no…I must have faith. This **will** be the end. I will finish what I started many years ago…_)

-------

Wilhelm takes a look into the Compass and smiles. The thoughts of meeting his old comrade were just over joyous. "So…he's finally coming." He turns around and watches the doors closely, expecting his person in waiting. He notices one of them slowly opening revealing who was on the other side. "Ah, Yeshua…welcome. I'm glad to see that you made it here."

chaos takes a step in the room and slowly walks towards Wilhelm. He stops at the base of the stairs and stands up straight to not show his weak physical condition to Wilhelm. If Wilhelm knew, then he would clearly use that to his advantage. "Wilhelm… you truly intend to stop me?"

"Why, of course, Yeshua," Wilhelm turns around to face two circular metal discs circling around a teal cube slowly. A golden arch seems to support both of these objects with some kind of gravity bending material. It is radiating a power that seemed to soothe yet at the same time give a sense of foreboding should anyone use it. "Zarathustra's Door...the Door of Divinity...I will not let you open it."

"Do you really seek eternal recurrence that badly?" chaos stands up and starts emitting the same power he used to defeat Arsenic. The pain that he had felt before disappeared but chaos knew that this would be it. All that mattered now was the mission. "You sent all of the Aeons to stop us just for your own satisfaction? To end an eternal cycle only to have it start again?" Memories of Arsenic start flooding into his mind. "You know the Aeons' duties as well as I do…the duty to protect the Sovereign and bring them no harm!"

"Of course I was aware of that." Wilhelm raises one arm and a rainbow orb of power starts emerging from the very fabric of reality. "They knew what it meant when Zarathustra's Door was opened. They wanted to prevent such a future and vowed their lives to stop you and your friends…" Wilhelm takes a step forward. "I still don't get why you would walk the path of destruction if you know what awaits us on the other side, Yeshua."

chaos looks down and clenches his fists. "Even if that's the case, we have no right to control these humans. They have developed into something more than we could ever hope for. They've learned to take a step forward into the unknown. We should let them follow their own path instead of forging it for them."

"Yeshua…you've grown fond of them? Even though they were the ones who unleashed the Gnosis upon this world? They were so foolish as to open Pandora's box to overcome their fears and grow in power. Their desires for their own self-satisfaction are what caused this entire ordeal. They deserve eternal recurrence for what they've done." The rainbow orb stops growing in power and continues to spin slowly in Wilhelm's hand.

"As long as possibilities exist, there is always hope for the future." chaos starts walking forward on each step, gathering more power to transform. Each step he treaded upon seemed to bring chaos' beliefs into the light, closer to his goal. "Until they take the next step, they can never hope to achieve the things they desire…whether it is for good intentions or evil. But if you stop them before they take that step…" White angelic wings erupt from chaos' back as his entire body also becomes engulfed in a white light. "All you're doing is halting the future that we were meant to protect."

Wilhelm doesn't seem affected by chaos' words of wisdom. He merely smiles. "Yeshua, it is futile to go against me. You know that better than anyone."

"It doesn't matter if you are the Grand Sovereign. Heinlein and I will stop you."

"Looks like he arrived." Wilhelm looks to a door on his right as it opens. A man with long white hair and ruby eyes steps into the room. His clothes are similar to Wilhelm's but his jacket is unbuttoned. His facial features also look similar to Wilhelm, almost as if he was a mirror image. "Welcome, Heinlein. I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Good to see that you're doing well…"

"Heimarene…keep your damn remarks to yourself." Heinlein walks to stand next to chaos. He takes a look at Zarathustra and figures out what chaos is doing. "Yeshua, don't think that I'm helping you for even a second…this is for my own personal gain." Heinlein folds his arms across his chest. "You want to open Zarathustra, hm? That's quite something…even for you with your passive nature." He looks at Wilhelm and his orb of power. "That won't matter to me. I'll finally be able to take my place...Heimarene! Prepare yourself!"

Heinlein starts radiating a similar glow to Wilhelm's rainbow orb. One rainbow wing erupts from the left side of his back. His crimson eyes begin to flash violently as his power continues to grow. Strings of rainbow lights start thrashing around from the intensity of Heinlein's power.

(_So…you're not holding back either…_) chaos begins to release more of his power, growing two more wings that coincide with his two that he already had. Rings of divine light start swirling around in an orbit as chaos finishes transforming.

"You two intend to go against me anyways, knowing that it is hopeless?" Wilhelm holds his orb up into the air. The orb starts pulsing and emits a powerful shockwave which bring chaos and Heinlein to their knees. "It's…admirable at best."

(_Damn him…_) Heinlein struggles to get up but the crushing weight of Wilhelm's power is too much to resist.

"The others should be coming soon." Wilhelm turns to look at his Compass. "And so will the key. Soon, it will end."

chaos' looks a little surprised, finally figuring out what Wilhelm planned to do. (_No! If that were to happen…_)

-------

Jr. lets out a battle cry and starts spinning his guns as he does so. Ace prepares for gunshots to fire but to his surprise, Jr. doesn't fire any. (_Just what is this gunslinger trying to do? Maybe he's out of bullets and plans on beating me with his guns…isn't that inventive?_)

Ace reaches into his pockets and pulls out some hand grenades. He scatters them all by throwing them all at the same time. He grins and then fired bullets into each grenade, causing them to explode right in front of Jr. He gets blown back but safely lands on his feet.

"You're going to have to do better than that…" Ace chuckled. "You've still got a long way if you want to be an expert marksman."

Jr. scoffs and then charges forward again. Ace reaches for more grenades as Jr. jumps into the air. Ace fires his bullets and the grenades explode. Smoke filled the area around them and two thuds are heard slamming into the ground.

Blood slowly creeps out of the smoke as it disappears. Jr. and Ace were both lying on the ground. Jr. and Ace both get up and breathe heavily. "If we keep butting heads like this…there will be no victor…" Ace begins.

"No," Jr. says firmly. "It's over."

Ace looks confused for a second but two slash marks appear on his chest in the form of an X and blood starts oozing out. Ace falls down to his knees holding his chest in pain.

Ace coughs and looks at Jr. "So…you've transformed your guns into blades…"

A crimson blade is coming out of the barrel of both of Jr.'s Vaquero guns. They slowly start to disappear when Jr. spins his guns around.

"Red Dragon Blades…" Jr. holsters his guns and puts a hand to his hip. "I just developed this trick because I probably wouldn't have been able to beat you in close range combat."

"I change my mind about you…you are a remarkable gunslinger…partner…" He smiles as he slowly raises a finger at Jr. "Bang." He falls over and doesn't move. He has a smile on his face and his body begins to disappear.

"That was really fun. Let's play again sometimes…" Jr. heads up to the door on the other side of the room and opens it.

On the other side, Ormus soldiers were firing bullets at Albedo who had put up his ethereal shield to block them. The Ormus soldiers were apparently not very bright.

"Have you not realized that your foolish weapons don't work?" Albedo mocks. "Let me show you true power!" He holds out his arm and blasts them with his newfound powers as a Testament.

"Albedo!" Jr. runs over to the bodies of the Ormus soldiers and checks them. They're all dead. He slams his fist into the ground and notices some ammo for their hand guns. "Sorry about this…" He grabs some of their ammo for their hand guns and puts them inside his pocket. He then reloads his guns quickly and gets up to face his younger brother again. "How could you kill them?!"

Albedo laughs manically. "Because it's so easy…"

Jr. starts going into a rage and pulls out his guns. He refrains from firing because of Albedo's shield. (_Guess I'll have to use the Red Dragon Blades again…maybe that'll work…_)

"Aren't you going to fire?" Albedo spreads out his arms. "It's so easy to hit a fixed target!"

"To hell with it." Jr. runs forward and prepares to use the Red Dragon blades. He slashes wildly but Albedo's shield easily deflects each attack. "Damnit!"

Albedo blows away Jr. with his power and laughs. "You're so amusing, Rubedo! Always trying to go against the odds…"

"Of course!" Jr. spins his guns around and slams his fist into the ground. A huge pillar erupts from beneath Albedo and traps him inside. Jr. runs forward and uses his Red Dragon blade attack again and carves out some parts of the stone. He then jumps into the air and kicks it, breaking the pillar.

The rock crumbles but to Jr.'s surprise, Albedo isn't there. "Turn around, Rubedo."

Jr. does and sees no one.

"Made you look!" Albedo puts his hands over Jr.'s eyes which angers him. He starts activating his Red Dragon mode. He blows away everything around him with his power and turns to face Albedo.

"Stop playing around!"

Albedo holds up his hands. "I mean nothing but the highest regards, my dear Rubedo…" He laughs a little. "You still are a child."

Jr.'s eyes begin to flash red violently. "Albedo!!!"

-------

MOMO kept her eyes wandering, waiting for Echo to strike. This was going to be quick, and only the one who had the faster attack would win. (_He must be going for a sneak attack…but how will he do it? A feint attack?_)

Suddenly, a sonic boom erupts from the darkness. MOMO quickly sidesteps to the side and fires an arrow to her right. Another sonic boom comes from the direction that MOMO fired her arrow. MOMO spins around and then fires an arrow up into the air. The arrow disperses into little beams of light which struck every nook and cranny of the dark room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something stand out and charges forward. "Sword Fish!" Her punch nails Echo in the gut and sends him crashing into the wall. MOMO quickly readies an arrow and focuses her powers. "You can't escape my sight!" She releases an ice-piercing arrow which freezes Echo on impact. She fires another arrow and it pierces Echo's heart and breaks his icy prison.

MOMO waits for Echo to try and move but he doesn't. He laughs. Blood is coming out of his wound and he does nothing to try and stop it. "For me to be beaten by a little girl…how the mighty have fallen…"

MOMO puts away her bow and runs over to Echo. "Hold on! I'll heal you!"

He holds a hand out to stop MOMO. "It's alright…this is destiny. You have a 'Shining Will' just like **_he_** said…" He coughs up a little blood. "You should continue on. Your friends are waiting for you." Echo's hand falls limply to the ground. "I can see…that things are a lot different than they were before…maybe…there is hope…" MOMO's reading of Echo show no more movement and does a silent remorseful prayer in honor of her enemy.

She quickly heads to the door and into the next room. She sees Jr. and Albedo squaring off in power. "Jr.!"

Jr. turns his head to the side a little to see MOMO. "MOMO! Don't get close!"

MOMO holds a hand over her chest, worried about Jr.'s condition. Her readings showed that he was pushing the physical limits of his body, almost to the point of death. "No! This time, I'm going to help you!" She runs forward and stops right outside of the reaches of both powers. The memory of Proto Merkabah comes rushing back to MOMO as she raises her hand to summon up the forgotten power she had gained involuntarily.

A huge explosion suddenly erupted from the interference of MOMO's power and a light of red and purple engulfed the room.

--------

Elli jumps into the air and lands on a stalagmite near Jin. He holds his left hand up and reveals a sword that Jin had seen before. "The power of light…it truly is a remarkable thing."

Jin finishes sheathing his sword and then went into one of the stances that his Grandfather had taught him. He jumps towards Elli and waits until the last moment to draw his sword. Elli raises his sword to strike but it gets knocked away by Jin's foot. Elli sees the blade come out at the same time and then felt his neck get cut into two.

The dead body falls over into the depths of the stalagmite as Jin swings his sword to rid the blade of blood. He sheathes his sword and then sees a door opening up in one of the stalagmites nearby. He jumps towards it and enters. As soon as he steps into the next room, he is burdened with a heavy force.

"Jin!" Jin turns to see who called out to him…chaos. He notices the wings growing out of chaos' body and smiles. (_I guess this explains a lot…_)

A door next to Jin opens and almost hits him. Two familiar voices suddenly sound in pain.

"Ah!"

"What the!"

"Shion! Allen!" chaos turns to Wilhelm and continues to struggle against Wilhelm's power. "Heimarene!"

"The star has not yet arrived," Wilhelm moves towards the door and touches it with his other hand. "Nothing will be possible unless she appears."

-------

"KOS-MOS…" A girl's voice calls. "Wake up."

KOS-MOS' eyes open and analyze the surroundings around her. She was the only one in the room but she knew that there were people watching her. She turned around to see Abel and Nephilim hovering over T-elos' dysfunctional body.

"Well, looks like this is the end." Abel moves his hand towards T-elos and pulls out a spirit. He holds it out to KOS-MOS. "Here. You're going to need this."

"I do not understand." KOS-MOS states. "Ethereal energy unknown."

"It's the other piece of you." Nephilim says. "With it, you'll finally awaken. Don't be afraid...just take it."

KOS-MOS takes a step forward and touches the spirit in Abel's hand. As soon as she does, she feels an intense flood of memories and overrides that throw her systems in through a loop. After a couple of seconds, the transfer was completed.

"How do you feel, Maria?" Abel asks.

The android looks up and reveals her cerulean eyes. She starts moving her arms and legs as if another person had inhabited her body. "...a lot better. Thank you both. I couldn't have been awakened if it weren't for you two as well as KOS-MOS." She turns around and sees the door. She starts walking towards it and feels their presence going alongside her. "Are you coming too?"

"Of course," Abel says, grabbing onto Maria's left hand. "Wouldn't want to miss this."

Nephilim slowly takes Maria's right hand. "The waves shall now overcome."

They all walk into the door of light and confront the path that had been set before them with no hesitation.

-------


	30. A Wave of New Beginning

**_Chapter 30: A New Wave of Beginning_**

MOMO slowly opens her eyes and sees nothing but blurs. Everything around her seemed like a kaleidoscope, shapes were dancing in her vision and colors were blending together. Her sight repairing mechanism suddenly kicked in. Soon, everything around her became clearer and clearer as time went by until the nanobots completed their task. She was lying down on the ground a couple of feet away from Jr. However, Albedo was not anywhere in sight.

She slowly gets up and goes over to Jr. who was unconscious from the explosion. She analyzes him and was relieved that he hadn't died from the explosion. She starts shaking him slowly to wake him up. "Jr.! Are you alright?"

After awhile, he slowly starts coming to and looks up right at her. A bright light is shone from behind making MOMO seem like a divine figure. "What a beautiful angel…" He moves his hand across MOMO's cheek causing her to blush. She wanted to move back but was too entranced by Jr.'s actions. "I really am in Heaven, aren't I…?" He smiles peacefully. "Such a lovely place…"

"Um, Jr…" MOMO began, interrupting his divine reverie. "You're not dead yet."

It took awhile until it clicked for the red-headed URTV. "WHAT?!?!" He shoots up and then turns away from MOMO, his face completely crimsoned with embarrassment. His heart was racing faster than when he was anxious and gung-ho for battle. He slowly starts to look around, as if something were missing, trying to not think about what had just happened. "Sorry about that MOMO…" He then takes another look at what's missing. "Wait…where's Albedo?"

MOMO shakes her head. "I don't know…I woke up a little before you did." She looks towards the door. "Do you think he escaped?"

Jr. holds his hands and looks at them mournfully. Flashbacks from the U-DO distortion return to Jr.'s mind: the mirrored hallway, Sakura's appearance, and Albedo's transformation. "Did I…kill him again?"

He suddenly darts up from something as if he was shocked by a million volts. He looks around frantically. "Who was that? Albedo?"

"Who was what? I don't see him around…" MOMO looks at her scanners several times but doesn't find out anything. "He isn't showing up on my scanners."

"Wait, say what?"

"What are you saying?" MOMO asks.

"Hang on, I think Albedo's inside of me…" Jr. says, holding his head. "How the hell did you…?!" Jr. starts pacing back and forth and starts shaking his head occasionally as one does in a conversation. "Uh huh…oh…MO…hey!"

"What's he saying?" MOMO asks.

Jr. looks at her and for a second, MOMO catches a flash of white in his eyes. "Uhh, nothing you need to be worried about!" He quickly averts his attention to something else and notices a door starting to form. "Hey, look! A door's appearing!" He quickly runs to it as the Zohar-shaped door emerges.

MOMO quickly follows. "Wait up, Jr.!"

The light envelops the two of them as they enter.

-------

Slow, metallic steps echo through the room as they approach. chaos suddenly feels a tremendous presence approaching the room and it causes him to stop struggling against Wilhelm's power.

"Ah, she's here," Wilhelm looks at chaos who was entranced by the steps. He was slightly amused that such a divine being such as Yeshua could be so infatuated with a mechanical creation. "Are you scared, Yeshua? Or are you relieved that you will be to see your heart's desires again…?"

chaos tries again to move but fails. He closes his eyes in defeat. (_Forgive me, Father…for I have failed…_)

The blue-haired android walks into the room with two children in hand. Her familiar crimson eyes were replaced with sapphire ones, like a calm ocean. She seemed to be unaffected by Wilhelm's attack as did the children.

Wilhelm smiles passively as he welcomed his guest. "Welcome, Maria. How long has it been…?"

She pats both Abel and Nephilim on the head and urges them to help the others. She walks towards Wilhelm. "Stop this madness. What you're doing is completely intolerable."

Wilhelm shows no expression of surprise but closes his eyes. "Don't tell me that you too have been swept away by the useless notions of continuing on, have you?"

"It isn't useless." She turns her head to look at everyone who stood up looking at her. Abel and Nephilim's power had canceled out Wilhelm's power. They were finishing up with chaos and Heinlein. "Don't you see? The only way for a better future is to move towards it…not destroy the road and create another one. There will never be an easy path to reach the end, no matter what the circumstances are. We must learn to push forward no matter how hopeless it may seem."

Wilhelm dissipates his attack knowing that Abel and Nephilim would just cancel it out later even if he did use it. He had one opportunity to make his plan work; he wasn't going to miss his chance. "It's all useless conjecture. Only a select few will actually be able to reach the end because there are those who give up when all seems lost. It seems so cruel to let those who have given up nothing."

"That may be true…but they have lost faith in themselves. Those who do not believe cannot hope to see the finish…like you, Wilhelm. You have lost all faith in humans because of their altering nature between good and evil, isn't that right?"

"You could say that."

chaos takes a step forward in front of Maria. "Now is not the time for talk. We have to finish this now, before he tries to follow through with his plan." He turns to Heinlein.

Heinlein holds his hand up. "I already know what you want me to do. I don't care as long as that bastard goes down. I could care less of the fate of the universe." He flaps his one wing and flies towards Wilhelm with incredible speed.

"What can we do?" Jin asks as Heinlein collides with Wilhelm's barrier.

"The Gnosis…" Nephilim says. "They are coming."

"They're starting to feel the resonance of the divines," Abel looks up at the ceiling. "Soon, they will come to appease their fears by immersing themselves in that power."

"So…you're saying that Wilhelm, chaos, and that other person will be absorbed by the Gnosis?" Shion wonders.

"No…Wilhelm, chaos, and Heinlein will absorb the Gnosis…" Nephilim states. "But by doing this, it will create a paradox which will suck in everything around them, including us."

"Then we've got to stop them before that happens!" Shion materializes her M.W.S.

"No. There is nothing you can do."

Shion looks confused.

"The dawn of a new era or the twilight of this era is what is being fought for." Nephilim looks at the battle enraging between Wilhelm, Heinlein, and chaos. Flashing lights zoom left and right and destroy the walls of the room. KOS-MOS activates her Tertiary Weapons System and starts charging it. "If Zarathustra is opened, it will destroy the foundations of this omniverse causing it to be a blank slate."

"Then everything would end?" Jin asks.

"No…everything will begin again. It's similar to stopping a fire and then starting it up again." Nephilim says. "That is what this universe is like, a fire. It is burning until it will eventually burn out. Zarathustra is like the water to cool the fire. And Wilhelm is the one who will start the fire again by using new materials to create another one."

"What about chaos and Heinlein?"

"I do not know. They will most likely oppose Wilhelm's actions but can do nothing about it because of Wilhelm's position as 'god.'"

"Position?"

"In the realm of a higher plane, there is no such thing as good and evil…only creator and destroyer, the Sovereigns. And then there are the Seraphim, the rest of Heaven's people or as you call them angels…candidates for the role as Sovereign." Nephilim continues. "According to the Decree, the highest rank, Grand Sovereign has the power to do anything that he or she wants with the realms of the lower planes, namely this universe. That Grand Sovereign is Wilhelm." Nephilim closes her eyes. "chaos is also a Sovereign. He is the Destroyer."

"What about Heinlein?"

Nephilim watches him being repelled by Wilhelm's barrier. He flies upward to dodge Wilhelm's barrage of light beams. "Heinlein is actually Wilhelm's clone. You see, he is an experiment devised by the Seraphim so that they could use Wilhelm's power to create. They succeeded and were able to create a new world for them with a guardian."

"U-DO?" Jin asks. "So they made this universe?"

"Yes, everything that you see before you. Light and darkness are always combating for complete control for this universe."

"Wow, this is some higher level thinking…" Allen scratches his head. "My head's spinning just from hearing everything!"

Gnosis suddenly materialize from the walls all around the group. Hordes of them are drawn to the immense power created from the three way battle between the Sovereigns. chaos notices this and fires a couple of energy rays to ward some of them off.

"The Gnosis!" Shion says. "KOS-MOS! Activate Hilbert effect!"

"She can't." Abel says. "She's charging up her power to seal Zarathustra."

Shion looks up at the horde. "Then the Gnosis will…"

"Leave the Hilbert effect to me!" A voice says from behind. A blue wave suddenly bathes the entire room, materializing all of the Gnosis and stopping the outside advances. However, the ones on the inside continued to fly towards the battle.

Gunshots are fired and its targets die from the bullets.

"MOMO! Jr.!" Jin exclaims.

"I don't know what's going on. But if the Gnosis are here, this can't be good." Jr. runs forward and continues to fire more shots, taking down more Gnosis. MOMO helps him out by using enchanted arrows to bring them down.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing to help chaos and KOS-MOS!" Shion runs forward and jabs her M.W.S. Blade into a gargantuan Gnosis. She discharges a high voltage of electricity to finish it off. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a sword flying straight towards her giving no time for her to react.

Metal strikes metal as Jin knocks the sword Gnosis' weapon away. "Keep your guard up, Shion!"

"Thanks!" She runs ahead to help MOMO and Jr. while Jin finished off the sword Gnosis with a few swings of his blade. The Gnosis slowly merged into a big group that couldn't be taken down by Jr. and MOMO alone. Shion released a flaming shot at the big group, scorching them all into a crisp.

Jin was about to help Shion, MOMO, and Jr. destroy the Gnosis but a familiar voice stops him. "Uzuki!"

Jin slowly turns around and sees Margulis charging at him. He barely manages to ward off Margulis' attack. Jin then quickly jumps back to maintain his distance.

Margulis engages in an offensive sword stance. "It's been far too long, Uzuki."

"There are more important things going on right now, Colonel." Jin glances behind him and sees the trio advancing towards KOS-MOS. Abel and Nephilim moved to a different location so that the Gnosis wouldn't get them. "So I'll have to decline your duel."

Jin runs towards KOS-MOS with Margulis trailing behind. "Don't think you will get away from me!"

Heinlein shields himself with his one wing from Wilhelm's Rain of Light then flies to the side. (_Why can't I touch him?!_)

chaos is flying all around the room, dodging homing beams. He quickly flies up and watches the beams explode behind him. He looks over to Heinlein and Wilhelm who were in an intense battle of beam fighting.

(_At this rate, the Gnosis will create the paradox…_) chaos quickly releases a dazzling array of light beams at the Gnosis that were able to get past MOMO and the others. (_Jr. and the others won't be able to hold them off for long…_)

"Margulis!" Wilhelm shouts.

Margulis stops and looks at Wilhelm. "Master Heinlein?"

Heinlein is about to say something but he is kept away by Wilhelm's energy shower. "Kill the group that are destroying the Gnosis. That is a direct order from me."

Margulis hesitates but nods. "Yes, Your Grace!" He continues his charge and jumps into the air. "Uzuki!"

Jin blocks the blow from behind and then kicks Margulis away. They both square each other off while the Jr., MOMO, and Shion continue warding off the Gnosis. Jr. throws a bunch of coins up into the air and fires ricochet shots at the Gnosis. MOMO uses her Gold Crown attack to power the trio up while Shion locked onto several targets and unleashed a scattershot.

Jin and Margulis both charge forward and start fighting wildly. Jin spins around with his sword while Margulis ducks. Margulis follows through with a low sweep while Jin jumps up and brings his sword down. Margulis moves to the side to dodge it and then tries to cut Jin from behind. Jin quickly rolls forward to dodge.

Margulis tries to bring his sword down on Jin while he's rolling but it gets deflected. Jin immediately jumps up into the air when he stops his roll and then turns around to face Margulis. He fires his Frost Nova at Margulis which is cut in half by Margulis' defensive stance. Margulis charges forward with his sword in the ground creating sparks which danced around the blade towards Jin's landing point. Jin throws his sword straight down and lands on it. At the same time, Margulis brings his sword upwards which is blocked by the thrown blade. The sparks crackle but none of it hits Jin.

Jin kicks Margulis in the face and backflips, grabbing his sword and then charging forward when he lands on his feet. Margulis knocks away Jin's attack and then they engage in a close range combat fight like they did when they fought at Labyrinthos. Sword slashes upon sword slashes are thrown; each one being blocked or dodged by spinning or ducking. Any wrong move by either one of them could cost them the duel.

Margulis does a backflip over Jin's backhand sweep and brings his sword down from behind. Jin barely blocks it and kicks Margulis back. They both assume a fighting stance and eye their opponent.

Jin breathes heavily. (_I don't know how much longer I can last…that fight with Elli really wore me out…_)

"It's over, Uzuki. I can already see that you've been exhausted before we fought."

"What you say may be true, Colonel, but…you still haven't been able to land a hit on me, as exhausted as I am."

Margulis' eye twitches. "Then I will finish this here and now!" He charges forward and starts chanting an incantation. A shadow double appears behind him and jumps on Margulis' back. He jumps into the air while the other charges forward.

Jin pulls his sword in front of him and waits. As soon as both Margulis' converged on Jin, he unleashes several consecutive lightning fast attacks which blocks both of the Margulis' attacks as well as blow both of them away with cuts all over their bodies.

The shadow Margulis dissipates while the real Margulis lies on the ground with blood coming out of his wound.

Margulis stares up in the ceiling, making no movement to try and continue the fight. His head was starting to feel light and his vision was fading away. "So…" Margulis began slowly. "This is the end…" He coughs and starts to close his eyes for good. "I can't believe…that…you defeated me…"

Jin falls down on one knee and catches himself by stabbing his sword into the ground. (_I guess I've pushed myself to far this time…_) Everything around Jin starts to become hazy. (_At least…you won't go alone…Colonel…_)

Jin starts to see a silhouette of a blonde woman approaching him. (_So…this is what it's like to die. Seeing visions from the past…and the silence of tranquility…_) He closes his eyes. (_I'm sorry…for not being able to…realize your true feelings…Pellegri…_)

"Jin!" chaos flies towards Jin and sees Gnosis getting ready to eat both the bodies of Margulis and Jin. A spear impales a Gnosis and is then thrown into a flying Gnosis destroying them both. "Pellegri?"

Pellegri's hands are shaking uncontrollably after seeing Jin and Margulis. "You Gnosis scum!" She charges forward and starts fighting with a two-sword Gnosis. She keeps thrusting forward until she finally finds an open spot and pierces the Gnosis. She swings it around and slams it into a Gnosis behind her. More Gnosis begin swarming the room and fly towards Wilhelm and Heinlein.

(_There's too many for everyone to hold off…_) chaos thinks.

"Yeshua!" Maria calls out. "I don't have enough power to seal Zarathustra!"

(_Then so be it._) chaos flies above Maria and holds his arms out. "All the lost wills that gather before us…" A cross starts to form around chaos and shines with a brilliant light. "May you find the way when we become one."

The light emanating from chaos' cross starts to suck all of the Gnosis that were coming far and wide using a vortex of divine power. Both Heinlein and Wilhelm stop fighting and look at what chaos is doing.

Heinlein floats down to the ground and becomes angry. "What the heck is that fool thinking?! If he keeps this up, then he'll…"

"It seems that now is the time." Wilhelm raises one of his hands into the air and starts moving it in a circle. In the air, faint traces of objects start to slowly appear until they completely materialize into spheres of light.

Jr. stops fighting and notices the 12 objects in the air. He couldn't help but feel he had seen them before. "Are those… the Vessels of Anima?! How did he…?"

Both Shion and MOMO stop fighting and look at what Jr. is looking at. The Vessels are spinning in a circle around a small sphere of energy which continues to grow as the Vessels spin around it.

Shion lowers her M.W.S. "What's Wilhelm going to do with them?"

"He will use the Vessels to stop chaos' Sacrifice." Nephilim answers. She and Abel are standing right in front of the trio.

"How can that happen?" MOMO asks. "Aren't the Vessels just power sources for the E.S.s.?"

"That is one of their many purposes." Abel points a finger at chaos. "The Vessels of Anima actually have the power to suppress chaos' power."

Jr. scratches his head in confusion. "What?"

"The Seraphim knew that the Sovereigns would somehow or later get involved with this universe that they created…so they created a program that could easily suppress the powers of the Sovereigns using U-DO's power."

"Then how is Wilhelm able to use the Vessels?" Shion asks. "He's a Sovereign as well, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately, the Seraphim did not have the foresight to create it so that they were the only ones who could use it. They probably never would've thought that Wilhelm knew how to unleash its powers."

A woman's voice says from behind, "Is there any way to stop it then?"

"Pellegri?!" Jr. points his guns at her but she holds a hand up for a symbol of peace.

"I'm not here to fight you." Pellegri looks over to Jin and Margulis. "I'm here for them."

"Jin!" Shion runs over to her deceased brother but is stopped by Pellegri. "It's too late. They're both gone."

"No!" Tears begin to stream down Shion's face as she falls down to her knees. MOMO pats Shion's shoulders gently to comfort her.

Heinlein turns around and sees Wilhelm getting ready to unleash the Vessels power. He then looks over to chaos and Maria; both are sitting ducks.

"I said that I would take you down…" Heinlein flies towards Wilhelm who is also unguarded. "And I will!" He nails Wilhelm hard in the gut and takes him up into the air where the sphere had grown as big as the circle that the Vessels created. "I will not let this sphere stop Yeshua!"

"You wouldn't…" Wilhelm says.

Heinlein doesn't say anything and charges straight into the sphere.

As soon as both of them burst into the sphere, mystic symbols begin to envelop the sphere and the Vessels start slowing down. A burst of energy erupts from the sphere blowing everyone except chaos, Maria, Abel, and Nephilim backwards a couple of feet. The sphere then slowly shrinks into nothing is left and the Sovereigns aren't seen.

"Heinlein sacrificed himself to stop Wilhelm…" Nephilim says. Her voice is wavering a little bit. "May your soul rest in peace."

A scream pierces the anomaly that chaos created with his Sacrifice.

Maria looks up and sees that absorbing the Gnosis was too much for Yeshua. Their numbers were far too great. "Yeshua!"

"I can't take anymore!" chaos cuts off his transfer leaving a handful of Gnosis flying around. The Gnosis start moving towards Maria, wanting to be absorbed. "Shion! You have to stop them or they will disrupt KOS-MOS's system!"

"Alright!" Shion fires a flaming missile towards a bird Gnosis and takes it down. The other Gnosis turn to the group and start converging on them. Jr. and MOMO start firing bullets and arrows at the Gnosis but aren't enough to take them down.

"Shit!" Jr. stops firing and quickly reloads.

"Charge time sucks." Shion mutters and activates the M.W.S. close range combat system. "Pellegri! Back me up!"

Both of them start slicing through the Gnosis with ease. A sword Gnosis sneaks around Shion and Pellegri's circle of defense and throws one of its swords.

"Look out behind you, Shion!" MOMO shouts.

Shion hears the sword penetrate a body but it's not hers. She turns around and sees a sword coming out of Pellegri's back.

"Pellegri!"

Blood is trickling down Pellegri's mouth as she grins. "Don't worry…it's nothing…" She throws her spear at the sword Gnosis and nails it in the head. It falls over and dissipates.

Pellegri takes out the sword and then tosses it aside. She falls forward and crashes into the ground.

"MOMO! Heal her up quick!" Jr. says as he holsters his guns.

"On it!" MOMO puts away her bow and starts trying to close up Pellegri's wound.

"Don't…" Pellegri moans.

"C'mon! You can live!" MOMO keep trying to nurse Pellegri back to full health.

Jin and Margulis' bodies are the last things she sees before closing her eyes. "I want to…go to where they are…"

Tears start to fall down MOMO's cheek. "Pellegri…"

Jr. holds her as Shion stands in shock.

"Do not worry about your brother. He will be able to live in peace now." Nephilim reassures her.

A tear streaks down Shion's cheek.

chaos starts to convert the lost human souls into spiritual energy Maria could use since there was no more threat.

"Maria…the rest…is up to you…" His cross splits into millions of beams of energy that fly into Maria. She starts to emit a golden glow and the power of her phase cannons shoots up to an unprecedented level. She releases all of her power at once at Zarathustra and creates a supernova which engulfs the entire planet. It soon becomes a chain reaction causing nearby planets to blow up and asteroids to shoot to other locations.

-------

Maria is walking through the light. She is looking around for someone. "Yeshua? Yeshua! Where are you?" She continues further but ahead is no different, nothing but light. "I want to be with you!"

She searches for a little awhile longer but he doesn't show up. Just as she was about to give up, warm arms wrap around her and she feels his soothing presence. "I'm right here. Are you sure that you want to go with me? Won't Shion be worried about you?"

"It's fine...now that the Gnosis are gone and any threat to destroy that place is gone. I know that Shion will carve out a new future."

"If that is what you wish…" chaos takes Maria's hand and disappears in the never-ending light.

-------

The light shines down, waking up a sleeping URTV from his slumber. Jr. stretches his arms out wide and looks around. Somehow, that explosion had sent him to the beach. He looked around for the others.

"MOMO! Shion! chaos! Is anybody out there?!"

His voice echoes through the landscape and fades away with distance.

"Am I the only survivor?"

Albedo started to stir up in Jr.'s head.

_You still have me._

Jr. sighs. "You're just freeloading off of me."

_And what difference does that make? At least you have company!_

"Jr.! Over here!" MOMO calls.

Jr. turns to see MOMO running towards him. She tackles him into the sand and starts to laugh. Jr. is confused at first and starts to laugh with her.

The tide comes in and bathes the couple with refreshing waters. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Shion and Allen are looking for a place for us to live." MOMO gets off of Jr. and sits down in the sand. She stares out at the horizon as the tide recedes. "KOS-MOS and chaos are gone…and so is Ziggy…"

Jr. gets up and moves his finger through the sand making a number eight. "I was wondering why the old man didn't show up."

MOMO's hair blew in the wind and ruffled Jr.'s hair. The silence between the couple was filled in with the coming of the tides. The seagulls flew into the expanse of the ocean, not knowing when they would find land again.

"There's no way back." MOMO says.

"So, we're stuck here?" Jr. leans back with his arms behind his head. "That sucks. I was kinda hoping I would play with Alby when we got back."

MOMO looks at Jr. "Maybe you will if you live for another hundred years."

Jr. waved off the notion. "Guess we'll just have to get to work, huh?"

MOMO nods, thinking about what chaos and KOS-MOS had done back at Zarathustra. They both sacrificed everything they had in order to keep the universe that Shion, Allen, Jr. and herself lived in safe. They gave them a second chance.

MOMO looks in the sky and sees two children playing. She smiles knowing that they would finally be at peace. She sees two more figures watching over the children, faces that were familiar to her. Faces that she would always remember. The memories of her friends that had departed burned strongly in her heart. She knew that they would not want her to live a life of depression; they had worked hard to achieve goals which would affect everyone, not just themselves.

Her mother and all of her other friends may have been thousands of light years away, but she knew that she had their support all the way, from beginning to finish. She knew that she would be able to see them again. Maybe tomorrow, maybe some other day, but definitely sometime in the near future. That's what she wished for.

But now was not the time to be wishing and grieving. Now was the time to shape chaos and KOS-MOS' gift and bring their gifts to fruition with the help of Jr. and Shion and Allen. Together, there was nothing that she couldn't do.

"Yep...we need to get started."

-------

A/N: And so…it ends. I'm kind of sad that it's over for this story…I rather enjoyed working on it. I hope that you have found this first story of mine to be productive as well as innovative. It's a bit sloppy…but I'm glad that it has brought enjoyment to readers. That's what I aim for.

**Special Thanks to all readers and reviewers: I'm extremely happy that you've stuck it out to the end. I hope that you will continue to honor me with your presence in my future works.**

**_But wait…there is still The VIP List! (The REAL stars of the show…the reviewers!)_**

**ForeverOblivion**- My first reviewer. Thanks a bunch for being the first! Wouldn't want to have it any other way…since you've encouraged me to come this far. Hope my finish was enough to payback for your kindness.

**KOS-MOS rox**- What can I say? Except maybe that you are one super-duper spezzatura girl. (It is a word and I don't think it appears in any dictionary…my English teacher used it and explained the meaning and I thought it fit perfectly for you! Don't worry; it's a very nice compliment.) I probably would be used in some kind of Update Ritual commenced by crazy cult people if you didn't motivate me…

**G-Anakin13**- Thanks a lot for reviewing! Your constant support was just the booster I needed when I hit a roadblock…hard.

**Storm Dragon Girl**- The way you rushed me was a bit…odd but it motivated me this far to the finish! Hope I put enough chaosXKOS-MOS fluff for you if not then maybe…

**Lockawayheart**- You're truly the inspiration when it comes to reviewing. I must thank you for being an e-mail buddy…we've had quite the interesting talk of conversations…hope that you are doing well and good luck with your stories! I am looking forward to them.

**Tiger5913**- I'm glad that you've enjoyed my twists and characterizations! It took me quite a long time to actually develop it so I'm happy that you've commented on the work that I worked hard to create. Thankie much-lies!

**KOS-MOS 4eva**- Seeing that I know you quite well and where you live…I will tell you in person rather than on here. Thanks a bunch for your support!

**cktedmon**- I'm happy to see that my story is wicked! Now I feel like I've written a Harry Potter story…

**SapphireDemon**- I hope that you will have good fortune in the future! Thanks for helping me to push on!

**Fullmetal Outcast**- Another Super Important VIP! I'm glad that I was able to speak to you one on one about stuff. It really inspired me to keep going since I am a lazy bum. You have my deepest gratitude.

**RubedoFan**- I thank you for telling me about Gaignun during the game…it may be long over-due but it is deserved. Live long and prosper!

**AoiNozomi**- You are truly an amazing person. You have criticized me about what I need to improve upon and I know that has helped me writing by ten thousand fold. We've had our shares of long e-mails back and forth and I enjoyed each and every one. I wish you happy fortune for the rest of your days.

**ben67321**- I hope you've enjoyed my finish! Thanks a lot for your support!

**Van the Key of Lain**- You and KOS-MOS rox are truly a sight to behold when it comes to Shion and Allen. Thanks to you both I was able to successfully write their Michtam scene…you have my full thanks…and a milkshake.

**xchaox**- You make me feel like I can write a million chapters. I'm glad that you enjoyed what I wrote and I hope that I can be as cool as you someday.

**x wolfie x**- I'm relieved that you enjoyed the chaos and KOS-MOS Michtam scene. Sometimes that pair is a little hard for me…thank you for supporting me!

**Fuzzie Wuzzy**- I love your name a lot…but not as much as I love you for supporting me! Thanks a bunch! Now I want to cuddle something…

**DestineyLegend**- I am thankful that I was praised by a legend…may you forever be successful in everything that you do!


End file.
